


A Bad Day Turned Marvel(ous) In A Snap

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Babies, Bad Jokes, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddles, Death, Depression, Dirty Jokes, Dogs, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Interviews, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Marvel References, Men Crying, Mild Smut, Movie Night, Movie References, Pregnancy, Press and Tabloids, Sadness, Scary Movies, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love, fancy dinner, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 40,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: I have been looking forward to doing this story, for MONTHS! I feel kind of bad, that the reason I did finally write this. Is because of the news, to Stan Lee's passing.I am no way, taking advantage of that or him or his name. Stan Lee, along with the MCU, and the comics, mean everything to me. The circumstances of everything, just gave me the kick I needed.I asked my friends, how they would want a S/O to help them during a bad day. My friends also helped spin so title ideas.I guess I don't have a description other than a warning.WARNING:THIS SHIT GOING TO BE FLUFFY AS HELL. PLEASE DO NOT READ IT, I AM ASHAMED BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE IT. hahaha...





	1. The News 1

Messenger pings, in the middle of a meeting.

 

\--

"Oh sorry I should turn that off." Lea laughs embarrassed.

 

"Yeah you probably should, while at work." One of Lea's manager's chuckles.

 

"I'll turn it off-" Lea reads her friend's message.

 

"What? Is something wrong?" The manager asks.

 

"Uh Sta-Stan-Stan Lee has died..." Lea says sadly.

 

"What?" The manager asks, taken aback by the news.

 

"You know the father of _Marvel_ , Stan Lee?" Lea begins to explain.

 

"Yeah I know _Marvel_." The manager nods.

 

"This is... I feel like, I just lost a family member." Lea's heart is filled with sadness.

 

\--

Stan Lee and _Marvel_ aren't as big to Lea, compared to her friend Ivy... Well until recent years.

 

-

Lea's been to most _Marvel_ movies, she knows some trivia, and she owns a few memorabilia items... generally speaking.

 

-

However, Stan Lee... Stan was like family to Lea. He helped shape _Marvel_ , he helped create the movies giving his special touch to them, and creating a home for Lea to fall back on.

 

-

Stan Lee's cameos, were always Lea's favorite part of _Marvel_ movies. Without him, the movie just didn't feel the same.

 

\--

"I totally get what you mean." The manager sighs sadly.

 

"Um excuse me, I have to try calling my friend." Lea says, as she exits her meeting.

 

-

Lea steps out of her home office, she dials her friend Ivy, and she tries holding back her tears.

 

\---

Lea would rather Ivy heard this depressing news. From someone she knew and trusted. Instead of learning about it, from the internet.

 

-

The phone goes to voicemail after four rings.

 

-

"Ivy wake up..." Lea says, as she tries again.

 

-

_Voicemail._

 

_-_

"Ivy!" Lea struggles to control her tears.

 

-

_Voice _mail.__

 

_-_

Lea hangs up and she goes into her bathroom.

 

\---

Lea closes her bathroom door, she sinks to the floor, and she starts crying. Her heartaches as though, she has truly lost a loved one. Her mind races at the thought, of never seeing Stan Lee in another _Marvel_ movie.

 

\--

Lea sobs hard, on the bathroom floor. She cries out all of her heartache, until there is nothing left.

 

\----

A light knocking, sounds against the bathroom door.

 

-

Lea slowly picks herself up, she dries her face, and then she opens the door.

 

\--

On the other side of the door, is one of Lea's male friends. The look of sadness on his face, almost matches Lea's.

 

-

"It hurts." Lea pouts.

 

"I know." Lea's friend nods, as he wraps his arms around her.

 

-

Lea starts to tear up, as she clings to him.

 

-

"At least I'm here for my best girl." He sighs, trying to lighten the situation.

 

-

Lea sobs out a laugh.

 

\---

"Have you told Ivy?" He asks.

 

"She didn't answer her phone." Lea shakes her head.

 

"Alright, I sent someone over to her house." He sighs, as he holds Lea tighter.

 

"I'm sure she'll be over here soon then." Lea says, as she pulls away.

 

-

Lea's friend nods with a frown.

 

-

"I'm sure she'll take the news, just as hard." Lea sighs.

 

"Hey." Lea's friend gently cups her face.

 

-

Lea looks up at him.

 

-

"I'm here for my best girl. You don't have to hide your crying from me." He whispers.

 

"I know, and I appreciate you." Lea smiles.


	2. The News 2

The faint sound of a phone buzzing, a dog barking, and a door opening wakes Ivy from her deep sleep.

 

\--

Ivy picks up her phone from the bedside table, she checks her notification bar, and finds that her friend Lea called three times.

 

\--

"Why would she call?" Ivy asks herself, as she puts her phone down.

 

"Ivy?"

 

-

A dog barks.

 

-

"Ivy!"

 

-

The dog barks again.

 

-

"Ivy are you awake?" A familiar voice asks, as they walk towards the bedroom.

 

"What?" Ivy answers.

 

-

Ivy's dog runs ahead of the person, she jumps on Ivy's bed, and she licks Ivy's face before turning to the door.

 

\---

"Ivy-" Ivy's friend opens her bedroom door. He hesitates on speaking, while he looks at her.

 

"What?" Ivy asks, as she sits up. She can tell something isn't right.

 

"Have you talked to Lea?" He asks, as he enters the room.

 

"No I missed all three of her calls. Is our nephew okay or did-?" Ivy starts to panic.

 

"No he's fine. Um something else happened..." He says, as he walks over to her bed.

 

"I'm afraid, but you better say it already." Ivy says annoyed.

 

"Ivy Stan Lee, passed away." He says, as he sits on her bed.

 

-

Ivy's heart feels broken, she can't breathe, she can't wrap her head around his words, and she fights back tears.

 

-

"Ivy?" He reaches his hand out to her.

 

"I have to get ready. I need to get to Lea and Victoria." Ivy says, as she gets out of bed.

 

"Are you okay?" He asks, as Ivy grabs her phone.

 

"Of course not." Ivy laughs, while she walk into her bathroom.

 

-

Ivy's friend sighs sadly and he turns to her dog.

 

-

Ivy's dog lifts her paw, she paws at his arm, and she gives him puppy eyes.

 

-

"I know." He smiles, and he scratches the dog's ear.

 

-

The dog growls and barks playfully.

 

-

He chuckles slightly.

 

-

Ivy closes her bathroom door. She can hear her dog bark, and then her friend laugh. She can't help but smile a little.

 

\----

Ivy checks all of her notifications. Several of her friends on social media have messaged her, her mother and brother have text her, and her friend Lea has tried calling her. All of the different messages, and missed calls have to do with one thing. Stan Lee's passing.

 

\---

Although Ivy is only a mere fan. Stan Lee, his comics, and the MCU has always been a part of her life.

 

-

For Ivy, her life basically revolved around anything _Marvel_. It is the most important thing in her life. The characters are always so relatable, the storylines are so engaging, and _Marve_ l always felt like home for her.

 

\--

Sure Ivy's family and former friends teased her relentlessly about it. But she'd only learn to grow a tough skin. She could never give up _Marvel_ , it means too much to her.

 

\---

Ivy sets her phone down, and she forces herself to get ready.

 

\----

Fifteen go by and Ivy finally, emerges from the bathroom.

 

\--

"You ready?" Ivy's friend asks, as he stands.

 

"Pretty much." Ivy nods, while fidgeting with her phone.

 

-

Ivy's friend starts to approach her for a hug.

 

-

"I'm not ready to be touched." Ivy forces a laugh, as she steps back.

 

" _Deadpool_." He mumbles with a nod.

 

" _Deadpool 2_ , you swine!" Ivy gasps.

 

"You know, you don't have to do this alone." He smiles.

 

"First of all, how dare! Second, shut up! Thirdly, I know..." Ivy says, as she starts to leave.

 

-

Ivy's friend rolls his eyes.

 

-

"I saw that!" Ivy scolds.

 

Ivy's friend laughs.


	3. The News 3

"Vic-Victoria..." A sad voice whispers.

 

-

Victoria takes out her headphones.

 

-

"What?" Victoria asks.

 

"Have you heard?" Victoria's friend asks, his eyes are filled with sadness.

 

"No... What?" Victoria furrows her brow.

 

"Stan Lee..." He pauses slightly.

 

"What about him?" Victoria asks.

 

"He's passed." He says sadly.

 

"He-? No... He..." Victoria shakes her head.

 

\--

That can't be right, Stan Lee... He couldn't have...

 

\--

"He was sick Victoria." He nods.

 

"But he's..." Victoria mind refuses the news to be real.

 

"Chris called me, I'm afraid it's true." He sighs.

 

"Do Lea and Ivy know?" Victoria asks.

 

"Sebastian and Chris, are probably telling them now." He nods again. "Anthony wants everyone, to meet up at Lea's. Are you ready to go?"

 

"Yeah just let me grab a hoodie." Victoria nods, as she slowly gets up from the couch.

 

\---

Victoria is similar to Lea and Ivy. She doesn't cry or show much of her sadness around others. She handles it internally, or in private.

 

\---

Victoria knows a little about _Marvel_ , she's seen the _X-MEN_ movies, a few movies relating to the _Avengers_ , she has some memorabilia items, and she bonds with Ivy and Lea over _Marvel_.

 

\--

Victoria knows and understands, how important Stan Lee is... Was. Much like Lea, Victoria loved his cameos throughout the _Marvel_ movies. He's just as important to her, as he is for her friends.

 

\---

All three women only being, mere fans to the outside world. Stan Lee still played, a big part in their lives regardless.

 

\--

Hearing of Stan Lee's passing, is a lot for Victoria to process. She keeps her emotions internalized.

 

\----

"Victoria." Her friend, accidentally startles her.

 

"Yeah?" Victoria jumps.

 

"We'll be okay." He says, as he opens his arms.

 

-

Victoria nods and she steps into his arms.

 

\--

Victoria wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders.

 

-

Victoria's friend smiles, as he wraps his arms around her waist.

 

-

Victoria's hands suddenly cling, desperately to his shoulders.

 

-

Victoria's friend pulls back startled.

 

-

"Mr. Stark..." Victoria dramatically chokes.

 

"Oh don't-!"

 

"Mr. Stark... I don't feel so good..." Victoria dramatically drops to the floor.

 

"Was that really necessary?" He asks, with hands on his hips and he looks down at her.

 

"Absolutely not, and I hate myself." Victoria says, as she gets to her feet.

 

"Come on, we best get to Lea's before Sebastian or Anthony. I haven't prepared any comebacks. Should they decide to roast me, which I'm sure they will." He says, as he takes Victoria's hand.

 

-

Victoria snorts as they walk out the door.


	4. Friends Coming Togehter

"Knock, knock!" A cheery voice sounds through the house.

 

"Anthony's here." Lea smiles, as she pulls Chris' hands away.

 

-

Chris nods as he follows Lea.

 

-

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Anthony wiggles his head back and forth.

 

-

Lea smiles as she opens her arms.

 

-

"How are you?" Anthony asks, as he hugs Lea.

 

"Crappy." Lea sighs.

 

"Aw I know..." Anthony says, as he rubs Lea's back.

 

"Why did it have to be him?" Lea mumbles.

 

"It was just his time." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Well it isn't fair." Ivy says annoyed.

 

-

Anthony turns around, with Lea still in his arms.

 

-

Lea giggles as she stumbles over her own feet.

 

-

"Hey Winter Boo Bear..." Anthony teases Sebastian.

 

-

Ivy snorts.

 

-

"You promised you'd stop calling me that." Sebastian says embarrassed.

 

"Hey don't be like that Boo Bear!" Chris teasingly scolds.

 

-

Lea laughs.

 

\---

"You know what, she won't let me hug her. But I'm sure she'll let you Anthony." Sebastian raises his hands, as he walks to the living room.

 

"Aw..." Ivy snorts. "Boo Bear..."

 

-

Sebastian glares at Ivy over his shoulder.

 

-

Ivy holds her stomach as she laughs.

 

\--

"Come here and get some chocolate." Anthony says, as he waves Ivy over.

 

"Anthony!" Lea scoffs, playfully slapping his chest.

 

"I'm meant to share... I'm sorry..." Anthony says offended.

 

"You're the only chocolate I need right now." Ivy giggles, as she group hugs Lea and Anthony.

 

-

Anthony squeezes Ivy and Lea tightly.

 

-

Ivy sighs shakily and sadly. She struggles to keep her tears at bay.

 

-

Lea rubs Ivy's back, offering comfort.

 

-

"You know we're here for you guys." Anthony whispers.

 

"We're here for all of you!" Lea corrects.

 

"Yeah you guys knew him personally." Ivy nods.

 

"It's true we did, but he meant so much to you guys as well." Chris says, as he stands behind Lea.

 

"Don't remind me." Ivy frowns.

 

\---

"Hey!" Tom's squeaky, annoying voice greets the group.

 

"Great the old man is here." Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

-

Lea and Ivy giggle.

 

-

"Hey!" Victoria snaps defensively.

 

"Hey yourself." Anthony smiles.

 

"Anthony she's a child!" Ivy shakes her head.

 

"How you doing?" Anthony asks Victoria.

 

"Meh." Victoria shrugs.

 

"You want in on this hug?" Anthony asks.

 

"Sure." Victoria smiles.

 

-

Ivy and Lea each open an arm. Letting Victoria wrap her arms, around Anthony's waist.

 

\---

"Hey Anthony!" Tom waves.

 

"Remind me again, why we keep him around?" Anthony tisks.

 

"Because Victoria thinks he's CUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEE..." Ivy teases.

 

"Hey! You know what?" Victoria snaps.

 

"Fight me!" Ivy giggles.

 

-

Lea laughs.


	5. Movie anyone?

"Okay Anthony that's enough sharing." Sebastian says, as he pulls Ivy away.

 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Anthony says, as he grabs Ivy.

 

"What are you-?"

 

"Mwuah!" Anthony says, as he kisses Ivy's cheek.

 

-

Ivy snickers, as Anthony does the same to Victoria and Lea.

 

\----

"So who's for a movie?" Ivy asks, as she and Sebastian sit on the couch together.

 

"Is it bad I want to watch _Infinity War_?" Lea asks, with a cringe.

 

-

Chris puffs out his cheeks with a shrug.

 

-

"Uh... Same." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"Boo I don't know... I don't know Boo..." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"I have nothing to say." Victoria shakes her head.

 

"I'm sure Anthony-"

 

"Shut up old man! We're watching it!" Anthony insists.

 

-

Lea and Ivy laugh.

 

-

"See." Tom smiles.

 

\----

"Oh you know what we should do?" Lea asks, light bulb above her head.

 

"I'm afraid..." Ivy nods.

 

"Watch _The Winter Soldier_..." Lea stares at Ivy.

 

-

Everyone stares at Ivy.

 

-

"Can you handle that?" Sebastian asks.

 

"I can't say no..." Ivy hesitates.

 

"But you can." Lea smiles.

 

"We won't make fun of you Ivy." Anthony reassures her.

 

"I literally can't, say no." Ivy laughs nervously.

 

"But you can say no..." Lea offers.

 

"Ivy we can watch something else." Chris offers.

 

"You don't understand, I literally can't." Ivy shrugs.

 

"What-? What's going on?" Tom asks confused.

 

"Okay _Winter Soldier_ it is!" Lea says, as she goes to her room.

 

\---

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks, as he leans close to Ivy.

 

"I feel like I need it." Ivy shrugs.

 

"You haven't watched that, more than once for a reason." Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

 

"I know." Ivy nods.

 

\---

"I'm confused." Tom nervously smiles.

 

"Bucky makes Ivy cry." Anthony says, sticking out his lower lip.

 

-

Ivy makes a face at Anthony.

 

-

"Bu-? Oh- oh!" Tom nods slowly.

 

"It's cute." Anthony shrugs, scrunching up his nose.

 

\---

"You can turn me down." Lea says, as she returns holding up the DVD.

 

"I can't though." Ivy laughs.

 

-

Lea opens the DVD and she put it in the player.

 

-

Ivy gets up from the couch, she grabs a chair, and she sits by herself.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

"Are you sure?" Lea asks.

 

"I don't know." Ivy continues to laugh.

 

"Okay..." Lea says, as she turns on the TV.

 

"Wait we need popcorn!" Victoria insists.

 

"Are you making it then?" Lea asks.

 

"Duh!" Victoria says, as she goes to the kitchen.

 

-

Lea follows Victoria, and she waves Ivy over.

 

-

Ivy nods and she follows them.


	6. You guys are nuts

In the kitchen, Victoria starts a bag of popcorn.

 

\---

"You can still turn down-"

 

"But I can't! So drop it." Ivy insists.

 

\---

"Hey, you crusty boys." Victoria claps her hands together.

 

"What?" Ivy asks, turning to Victoria.

 

"Is this movie going to make you cry?" Victoria asks.

 

"It did the first time. Who knows if it will now." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Maybe I should make a pizza." Lea shrugs.

 

"Sure." Ivy nods.

 

-

Lea passes Victoria and she punches Victoria.

 

-

"Hey!" Victoria snaps.

 

-

Lea laughs.

 

\--

Ivy hears someone coming, and she turns away from her friends.

 

\--

Victoria tries to retaliate, by kicking Lea.

 

\--

"Hey." Tom nods, as he enters the kitchen.

 

"Oh, hey." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

A body hits the floor, getting Ivy and Tom's attention.

 

\--

Ivy turns around, to see Victoria on the floor laughing, and Lea doubled over in laughter.

 

-

"Wh-wha-what happened?" Ivy asks, as she starts to laugh.

 

"She tried kicking me." Lea says between laughs.

 

"Okay... But how does she-?"

 

"I grabbed her foot, and she fell." Lea bursts with laughter.

 

"Are you okay?" Tom asks, as he kneels beside Victoria.

 

"I did it on purpose!" Victoria insists as she laughs.

 

"The image in my head right now..." Ivy says, as she laughs.

 

"What the hell happened?" Sebastian asks, he, Anthony, and Chris enter the kitchen.

 

"Apparently Victoria tried kicking Lea, Lea grabbed Victoria's foot, and Victoria fell." Ivy tries to explain, as her stomach hurts from laughing.

 

"It was on purpose! I fell on purpose!" Victoria shouts, as she laughs.

 

-

Tom helps Victoria up.

 

\---

"You guys are insane." Chris chuckles.

 

"And you tolerate us why?" Ivy asks with a laugh.

 

"We know Chris' reason." Anthony wiggles his eyebrows.

 

-

Lea blushes with a snort.

 

-

"Anthony children are present." Ivy tisks.

 

-

Chris clears his throat.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"Tom is here- well there's no excuse for him." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"Like I said, Victoria thinks he's cute." Ivy teases.

 

"Shut up!" Victoria squawks.

 

-

Lea laughs.

 

-

"Sebastian sticks around because... Why do you stick around?" Anthony asks teasingly.

 

"Anthony." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"I ruined her life, so I kind of owe her." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy scoffs.

 

\---

"Oh the popcorn!" Victoria says, as she goes to the microwave.

 

"Nice change of subject." Ivy laughs.

 

"The pizza! I was going to make pizza!" Lea shouts, as she goes into the freezer.

 

"I'll be in the living room." Ivy giggles.

 

"Us too." Anthony says, as he shoves Sebastian.


	7. Put this on

Sebastian chuckles as Anthony shoves him.

 

-

Ivy tries avoiding the two clowns. While making her way into the living room.

 

\--

"Okay I love you both. But really children." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Sorry Ivy." Anthony smiles.

 

\---

"Ivy." Sebastian says.

 

-

Ivy raises her eyebrows, as she turns to Sebastian.

 

-

"Let me see your hand." Sebastian says, as he grabs it.

 

\--

Anthony laughs to himself. As he walks over to the couch.

 

\--

"Why?" Ivy asks, as he lifts her hand.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs, as he reaches into his pocket.

 

-

"Oh I know what you're- No!" Ivy says, as she pulls her hand away.

 

"Ivy really? We're with friends, you can wear-"

 

"Have you not met my friends? I will get trampled by them, if they find out." Ivy raises her eyebrows.

 

"They're going to find out eventually." Sebastian shrugs.

 

\--

"He has a point." Anthony adds his two cents.

 

\--

"They haven't so far, and I'd like to keep it-"

 

"You can keep your hand in your pocket. To hide it if that's how you really feel. Just please, wear it for me." Sebastian sighs.

 

"I talk with my hands, I can't do that." Ivy shakes her head.

 

\--

"She has a point." Anthony chimes in.

 

\--

"You're right handed, only use that hand." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy narrows her eyes.

 

\--

"That's a really stupid suggestion." Anthony snorts.

 

\--

"Really Anthony? How do you even know?" Sebastian glares at Anthony.

 

"Because he's Anthony. Of course I told him." Ivy giggles.

 

\---

"The worst that would happen, is Lea takes pictures." Sebastian smiles.

 

"That's why I'm saying no." Ivy nods.

 

"Ivy." Sebastian stares at her.

 

"Fine." Ivy throws her head back with a groan.

 

"Thank you." Sebastian laughs.

 

\--

"It's your funeral." Anthony shrugs.

 

\--

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"Thanks man." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

\---

"Happy?" Ivy asks, pulling her hand back.

 

"Very." Sebastian nods.

 

-

Ivy makes a face and she sits next to Anthony on the couch.

 

-

"Really?" Sebastian chuckles.

 

"What? Anthony's adorable, who doesn't love him?" Ivy cuddles up to Anthony.

 

"Anthony she's my-"

 

\---

"Victoria stop kicking me!" Lea shouts.


	8. You fell for it

Sebastian turns around to see, Lea carrying two pizzas.

 

-

"She's your what?" Anthony teases Sebastian.

 

\--

Chris follows Lea with a smile.

 

\--

Ivy smiles, with a shake of her head.

 

-

"Another time." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

\---

"What's going on here?" Lea asks, as she sets the pizzas down.

 

\--

Victoria stumbles into the living room with Tom.

 

\--

"Nothing." Sebastian shrugs.

 

\--

Ivy giggles, she shoves her hands in her pockets, and Anthony puts his arm around her.

 

\--

Lea eyes Ivy.

 

\----

"Seb what's your favorite game?" Anthony asks.

 

"No!" Ivy shouts.

 

"What?" Lea laughs confused.

 

"He always does this thing. He'll say something-"

 

"About Bucky." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Chris light heartedly chuckles.

 

-

"Yes! He does it, to see if he can get me going!" Ivy says annoyed.

 

"Oh?" Tom asks intrigued.

 

"What do you mean?" Victoria asks confused.

 

"No! He's not-!"

 

-

Anthony snorts.

 

-

"Stan Lee once told me, "Bucky, remember Bucky is one of the good ones. Bucky's a good guy."." Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly.

 

"Oh!" Lea smiles

 

"Because he is! He never wanted to go to war. He was scared, but his best friend couldn't. So because he looked up to Steve, he lied about being insisted." Ivy begins.

 

-

Sebastian starts to smile.

 

-

Chris crosses his arms, with a small smile.

 

-

"Sure he didn't know, he'd be a Hydra experiment. Or that he'd fall off that train." Ivy shrugs.

 

Anthony shakes his head with a smile.

 

Tom listens intently.

 

"But in _The Winter Soldier_ , when Cap throws his shield. At the "intruder", and he happens to catch the shield. The way you project, the sadness with your eyes-"

 

-

Sebastian starts to laugh.

 

\--

"I FUCKING hate you!" Ivy sighs.

 

-

Lea and Anthony laugh.

 

-

"Language." Chris whispers.

 

-

Victoria smiles.

 

-

"You fell for it." Tom teases.

 

"Shut up!" Ivy snaps, while pointing at Tom.

 

\--

"What's that on your hand?" Victoria asks, as Ivy points with her left hand.

 

\---

"Ivy." Sebastian reaches for her.

 

"No! I seriously hate you! Don't touch me!" Ivy says, as she gets up.

 

"Ivy-"

 

"No! You did it again! Why do you insist on-?"

 

"Because you're so defensive." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"I'm going to walk home." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"It's cute! Come on!" Sebastian says, as he grabs Ivy's wrist.

 

"She'd start a civil war over Bucky." Lea teases.

 

"Damn right I would." Ivy laughs.

 

-

Lea laughs.


	9. Busted

"So are you staying or leaving?" Lea asks.

 

"I suppose we could stay." Ivy shrugs, as she takes Sebastian's, hand off her wrist.

 

"Where are you going?" Sebastian sighs.

 

"Kitchen. Is that a problem, Dad?" Ivy says, as she walks away.

 

"I hate when you call me that." Sebastian whines, as he follows Ivy.

 

-

Lea shakes her head.

 

\---

"He's like a lost puppy." Anthony comments.

 

"A lost puppy, YOU, introduced to Ivy." Lea smiles.

 

"Hey I introduced all of you, to each other. But I don't see them, acting like lost puppies." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"Maybe they forget, we know they're dating." Victoria shrugs.

 

"Ivy did hide it, for almost a year." Tom agrees.

 

"You're right, she's up to something." Lea nods, and she walks to the kitchen.

 

"Lea!" Chris sighs.

 

\--

"I want in on this!" Anthony says, as he chases after Lea.

 

"I want this tea!" Victoria giggles.

 

"Guys..." Chris tosses his hands.

 

-

Tom follows Victoria with a shrug.

 

\--

Chris shakes his head, and he joins the group.

 

\----

"So when are you, going to tell them?" Sebastian asks, as Ivy leans against the counter.

 

"Tell them what?" Ivy asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

"Very funny." Sebastian smiles, as he stands in front of Ivy.

 

"I'll tell them eventually." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

 

-

"I've just become such a private person. That I feel it necessary, to keep things... From my friends and family." Ivy sighs.

 

"But we can tell these friends." Sebastian rests his hands, on Ivy's hips.

 

"Can we tell penis Parker though? He'd tell everyone, like he does spoilers." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"I'm surprised you didn't spill the beans!" Ivy pokes Sebastian's chest.

 

"Hey!" Sebastian scoffs.

 

-

Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian kisses Ivy.

 

-

Ivy cups Sebastian's face, and she returns his kiss.

 

\---

A camera shutter clicks.

 

-

Ivy pulls away from Sebastian.

 

-

"Man you guys photograph well." Lea says, as she looks down at her camera.

 

"Lea!" Ivy whines.

 

-

Sebastian blushes as he turns around.

 

\--

"You do remember, we know you guys are dating... Right?" Anthony smiles.

 

"Ha, ha..." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

\---

"Hang on." Lea looks up at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy furrows her brow.

 

\--

Lea approaches Ivy, she stares at her, and then she grabs her left hand.

 

-

Ivy cringes a little.

 

-

"How long, have you been engaged?" Lea asks.

 

"You're engaged?" Chris asks surprised.

 

"A month." Ivy smiles innocently.

 

"You bitch! You didn't tell me?" Lea says, slightly offended.

 

"Aw, congrats." Tom smiles.

 

"You didn't tell me either!" Anthony gasps.

 

"Aw." Victoria mocks Tom.

 

-

Ivy giggles at the dramatic duo.

 

\--

"I want details, how did it happen?" Lea demands.

 

"It's not that special, of a story. Its-"

 

"She's embarrassed by her reaction." Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Ivy glares at Sebastian.

 

-

"Did you cry?" Tom asks.

 

"Do you know her? She doesn't let anyone see her cry." Victoria shakes her head.

 

"It's a reasonable question." Tom shrugs.

 

"Worse." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"Details!" Lea crosses her arms.


	10. The proposal

**Flashback to one month ago.**

 

**\----**

Ivy gets up from the couch.

 

-

"Hey." Sebastian reaches for Ivy.

 

"I'll be right back." Ivy says, as she starts to pass behind the couch.

 

-

Sebastian looks over his shoulder at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy pauses as she looks at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian smiles a little. Resting his head, on the back of the couch.

 

-

Ivy walks over to Sebastian, she kisses him, and then she makes a face at him before walking away.

 

-

"What was that?" Sebastian asks, with a laugh.

 

"Which part?" Ivy asks, as she continues walking.

 

"The face. What was that?" Sebastian asks, as he follows Ivy.

 

"Oh nothing unusual." Ivy shrugs, as she walks into the bedroom.

 

\--

Ivy turns on the bedroom light. Accidentally waking, a sleeping Winter on the bed.

 

-

"Nothing unusual?" Sebastian asks, as he enters the room.

 

-

Winter snorts at Ivy.

 

-

Sebastian walks over to Winter.

 

-

"Hey! Hush!" Ivy giggles at Winter.

 

"Do you know something I don't Winnie?" Sebastian asks, as he scratches the dog's head.

 

"I didn't tell her anything!" Ivy rolls her eyes, as she grabs her phone.

 

"Then tell me." Sebastian shrugs, as he walks up to Ivy.

 

"Um no." Ivy says, as she turns to leave.

 

-

Sebastian steps into Ivy's path.

 

-

Ivy narrows her eyes at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"I said no." Ivy crosses her arms.

 

-

Sebastian steps closer to Ivy.

 

-

"No." Ivy shakes her head.

 

-

Sebastian places his hands, on Ivy's hips. His smile begins to grow, as he sees how annoyed Ivy is.

 

-

"I hate you." Ivy blurts out.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"I'm serious! I hate you!" Ivy laughs.

 

"I'm waiting." Sebastian nods.

 

"Oh shut up." Ivy scoffs with a giggle.

 

-

Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

 

\--

"Go away with your, cute chubby face. You're so damn cute, and I hate you!" Ivy says, as she playfully pushes Sebastian away.

 

"Chubby face huh?" Sebastian laughs, holding onto Ivy.

 

"Yes! You have like a baby fat face, in your cheeks. You always do! It's so frustrating, and cute." Ivy laughs at herself.

 

"You know what I have to say to that?" Sebastian asks, with a smile.

 

"What?" Ivy asks, looking Sebastian in the eyes.

 

-

Sebastian reaches into his pocket.

 

-

"I'm not going to look. But why are you, reaching in your pocket?" Ivy asks, narrowing her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian holds up a ring in his hand.

 

-

Ivy looks at the ring, and then she looks back at Sebastian.

 

-

"L.O.L what?" Ivy says pursing her lips together.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"Oh my God! That was the wrong reaction!" Ivy hides behind her hands.

 

"You're cute, can I keep you?" Sebastian says, as he pulls Ivy's hands down.

 

"Is that the proposal?" Ivy asks.

 

-

Sebastian laughs again.

 

-

"I'm only asking, so I can respond correctly." Ivy shrugs embarrassed.

 

"No that wasn't the proposal. But this is..." Sebastian smiles sweetly at Ivy.

 

"Alright I'm nervous." Ivy nods.

 

"Ivy will you... Be with me, until the end of the line?" Sebastian proposes.

 

"I can't believe you said that... I really want to punch you." Ivy sighs. "I might cry, and I hate you."

 

-

Sebastian snorts.

 

-

"But yes, I will." Ivy smiles.

 

"I love you Ivy." Sebastian slips the ring on her finger.

 

"I love you too." Ivy says with a smile.


	11. Friend's reactions

**Current day.**

 

**\----**

"Oh my God, that's actually super cute!" Victoria blandly states.

 

"Ah... My feels... Meh feels..." Lea dramatically gasps, clutching her chest.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"I almost teared up." Anthony squeaks.

 

"Your reaction, was the best part." Chris admits.

 

"I thought she'd actually cry." Tom shrugs.

 

"Oh shut up." Ivy shakes her head. "He still wheezes about it."

 

-

Sebastian nods with a laugh.

 

-

"It was still cute though." Lea shrugs.

 

"Yeah whatever." Ivy sighs.

 

\--

"Well I'm still salty, that you didn't tell me!" Lea crosses her arms.

 

"That's why I didn't tell you! I said, L.O.L what, to a proposal! How stupid am I?" Ivy slaps her forehead.

 

"But that's you, it's what you do. It's what we expect from you. It's adorable." Victoria defends.

 

-

Sebastian and Anthony nod.

 

-

"Well I'm annoyed with myself about it." Ivy shrugs.

 

"You also threatened to punch him." Tom laughs.

 

"That I don't regret." Ivy giggles.

 

"Of course she doesn't regret that." Lea snorts.

 

\--

"Well I'm happy for you both." Chris smiles.

 

"I am too. You guys are perfect for each other." Lea says, as she hugs Sebastian and Ivy.

 

"Thanks." Ivy smiles.

 

"My baby's all grown up." Anthony says, as he kisses Ivy's forehead.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"Congratulations you guys." Tom nods.

 

"Yeah congrats." Victoria smiles.

 

\--

"I told you, she's your soulmate." Anthony pokes Sebastian's chest.

 

"You did." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Excuse me?" Lea asks confused.

 

"When I introduced them. I told Sebastian, Ivy's his soulmate." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Like you knew." Victoria giggles.

 

"Obviously I did." Anthony nods.

 

\----

"How about that movie?" Ivy changes the subject.

 

"You guys go into the living room. Ivy and I need to chat." Lea smiles.

 

-

Chris takes everyone out of the room.

 

\---

"So... What's up?" Ivy asks, she's slightly nervous.

 

"This is a big step for you. Are you okay?" Lea shrugs.

 

"Yeah... I really do love him." Ivy nods.

 

"I really am happy for you." Lea smiles, giving Ivy another hug.

 

"Thanks Lea." Ivy squeezes her.


	12. Ivy's breakdown

After the movie Tom and Victoria go home, Ivy and Sebastian go home, and Chris stays with Lea.

 

\----

At Ivy's house they're greeted by an excited Winter.

 

\--

"Hi Winnie! Hi my love!" Ivy says happily.

 

-

Winter jumps up and whines.

 

-

"Hi!" Ivy catches Winter's front paws.

 

-

Winter licks Ivy's face.

 

-

"I love you too!" Ivy says, as she puts Winter's feet down.

 

-

Winter pushes past Ivy, to greet Sebastian.

 

-

"Hey Winnie." Sebastian smiles, he scratches her head.

 

\---

Ivy walks into the house. The tears she's been holding in, are threatening to spill.

 

\--

"Ivy?" Sebastian asks, as he closes the front door.

 

"I'm fine." Ivy clears her throat, and she walks to the bedroom.

 

-

Sebastian sighs with a frown.

 

\----

Ivy enters the bedroom, she walks over to the bed, and she lies face down hiding her head under her pillow.

 

\--

Winter follows Ivy, she lies on Ivy's legs, and she offers her silent comfort.

 

-

Ivy sighs heavily, and she begins to cry.

 

\--

Sebastian silently enters the bedroom. His shoulders drop, when he sees Ivy.

 

-

Winter sighs heavily, when she sees Sebastian.

 

\---

Sebastian walks over to the bed, he lies down next to Ivy, and he pulls her over to him.

 

-

Ivy covers her face with her hands.

 

-

"Ivy I wish you'd stop, hiding this from me." Sebastian whispers, wrapping his arms around Ivy.

 

"I can't help it." Ivy drags her hands down her face.

 

-

Sebastian looks down at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy huffs as tears run down her face.

 

-

"Do you need a kiss?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

Ivy nods.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles slightly, before kissing Ivy.

 

-

"Thanks." Ivy wipes the tears from her face.

 

\--

"Stan meant a lot to you. You don't have to hide it." Sebastian sighs.

 

"Don't remind me." Ivy sighs, as she gets up.

 

"Ivy come 'ere." Sebastian reaches for her.

 

"I just got up. Let me wash my face, or something." Ivy forces a laugh.

 

"Ivy." Sebastian holds out his hand.

 

"Fine." Ivy sits on the bed again.

 

"I love you so much Ivy. You know you don't need to hide your feelings. Or what you like, I'm working for Marvel I get it." Sebastian begins.

 

-

Ivy looks down at the bed.

 

-

"I don't want you to be, ashamed of anything." Sebastian rests his hand on Ivy's.

 

-

Ivy listens.

 

-

"When we started dating. What you asked from me. Is to be understanding always, to love you no matter what, and to kiss you always." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Pretty ridiculous things." Ivy mumbles.

 

"I've kept true to them all. But when you pull back like this. I don't feel like, I've accomplished anything." Sebastian shrugs. "I'm not trying to be selfish or anything. I just want you to let me in... Eventually. That's all I ask."

 

-

Ivy bites her lip, as she starts to cry again.

 

-

"Ivy why are you crying now?" Sebastian asks furrowing his brow.

 

"I don't know." Ivy shakes her head.

 

-

Sebastian moves closer to Ivy, and he hugs her.


	13. Cute dorks

"Would you hate me, if I told you to stop hugging me?" Ivy mumbles her question.

 

"Are you feeling clingy?" Sebastian asks, as he sits back.

 

"Maybe." Ivy cringes.

 

"Good." Sebastian says, as he holds Ivy tightly, and he lies down with her.

 

\--

"Nooo don't support this..." Ivy jokingly whines. Resting her head on Sebastian's chest.

 

"I like you clingy sometimes." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Bro..." Ivy scoffs.

 

"Did you just bro me?" Sebastian laughs.

 

"Yeah." Ivy giggles.

 

\--

"I'm not saying I like you clingy. Because you only do it, when you're hurting. But I like you clingy. Because you're okay, showing that you need me." Sebastian explains.

 

"I feel like I'm annoying, when I'm clingy though." Ivy scrunches up her nose.

 

"Why? All you do is cuddle with me." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"I don't know, I guess just because I feel clingy. I think I'm annoying." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"Ivy look at me." Sebastian looks down.

 

-

Ivy sits up on her elbow.

 

-

Sebastian places his hand on the back of Ivy's head, he pulls her to him, and he softly kisses her.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss.

 

-

Sebastian sits back and he looks at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy puts her head down as she smiles.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"You always have that same reaction. After I kiss you, did you know that?" Sebastian smiles.

 

"Believe me, I've caught on." Ivy looks up. "I think you kiss me sometimes. Just so you can see my stupid reaction."

 

"I do actually." Sebastian admits.

 

"What? Seriously?" Ivy's jaw drops. "Oh I really do hate you!"

 

"What? It's cute!" Sebastian shrugs.

 

"I'm not that cute." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"You are, and I get to keep you." Sebastian lifts up Ivy's left hand.

 

-

Ivy sighs and she shakes her head.

 

\--

"Hey bro-"

 

-

Ivy laughs at Sebastian.

 

-

"What you called me bro. It's only fair." Sebastian laughs at himself.

 

\--

"Do you really want, to be with me?" Ivy asks, almost regretting the question immediately.

 

"Of course I do Ivy." Sebastian turns serious.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Ivy tries pulling away.

 

"Ivy." Sebastian holds her still.

 

-

Ivy sighs. She rests her head, on Sebastian's chest again.

 

-

"Til the end of the line." Sebastian squeezes Ivy.

 

"I hate you." Ivy smiles.

 

"I love you Ivy." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"I love you too Sebastian." Ivy whispers.

 

\--

Winter moves closer to Ivy, she slams her body against Ivy's legs, and then she rests her head across Ivy's lower back.

 

-

Ivy and Sebastian laugh, when Winter shakes them both.

 

"I love you too Winnie." Ivy scratches Winter's head.

 

"Me too Winnie." Sebastian smiles.


	14. Elephant in the room

Over at Tom's, he and Victoria just walk through the door.

 

\----

"Well that was fun, over at Lea's." Tom smiles, as he shuts the front door.

 

"Yeah." Victoria nods.

 

"You okay Vic?" Tom asks.

 

-

Victoria shrugs.

 

-

"Why don't we lie down and talk?" Tom offers.

 

"Ok." Victoria nods, as she follows Tom.

 

\---

Tom walks to the bedroom with Victoria, they both take off their jackets, and then they lie on the bed together.

 

\--

Victoria lies on top of Tom and she sighs.

 

-

"It's an elephant in the room-"

 

"I'm still caught off guard. That Stan Lee has passed away." Victoria admits. "It's such heartbreaking news. That's almost too painful to process."

 

"I know Vic." Tom nods, as he rubs Victoria's back.

 

"I know it's sort of his age, he was sick, and eventually it was going to happen. But it just-" Victoria chokes up a little.

 

"Stan Lee appreciated all of his fans. He wanted everyone to know, how much they meant to him. I can tell you that much, from the talks I've had with him." Tom sighs.

 

-

Victoria nods.

 

\--

"Do you want to watch a movie, or something?" Tom asks.

 

"No not really." Victoria mumbles.

 

"Should we just cuddle, until you fall asleep?" Tom asks.

 

"Yeah." Victoria mumbles.

 

-

Tom giggles.

 

-

"What?" Victoria asks, with a smile.

 

"Nothing. I just think you're cute." Tom continues to giggle.

 

"You think this is cute?" Victoria asks as she sits up.

 

-

Victoria tucks her bottom lip under her front top teeth, she awkwardly pulls her head back giving a double chin, and she wiggles her eyebrows.

 

-

Tom starts to laugh.

 

-

"That is cute to you?" Victoria asks, as she laughs at herself.

 

"Yes! That's cute, because you're cute!" Tom laughs.

 

"Aw aren't you just full of shit." Victoria scrunches up her nose.

 

"So you make silly faces. I wheeze like a girl, when I laugh!" Tom shrugs.

 

-

Victoria falls over laughing.

 

-

"What?" Tom asks, as he sits up.

 

"You actually do wheeze like a girl." Victoria says between laughs.

 

"Thanks for agreeing." Tom shakes his head.

 

"You're welcome." Victoria giggles.

 

\--

Tom lies on his back again.

 

-

Victoria sits up next to Tom. She smiles down at him.

 

-

"Do you remember when we met?" Tom asks.

 

"Do I remember? Do I remember? Of course I remember!" Victoria says dramatically.

 

-

Tom giggles.

 

-

"Anthony was just bragging about it." Victoria shakes her head.


	15. Civil War

**First meeting on the set of. " _Captain America: Civil War_."**

 

**\----**

"Hey, hey... There's some beautiful faces, I've needed to see all day!" Anthony smiles.

 

"Hey Anthony." Lea smiles giving him a hug.

 

"How are you guys?" Anthony asks, as he hugs Victoria.

 

"We're bored actually." Ivy shrugs, as Anthony turns to hug her.

 

"Hey that's not fair! You guys are on a Marvel set!" Sebastian teases.

 

"No! She's mine first!" Anthony holds Ivy.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

\---

"So who's the new pest, we've heard about?" Lea asks.

 

"Be nice." Chris warns, startling Lea.

 

"Shit!" Lea gasps.

 

"Language." Chris sighs.

 

-

Ivy and Victoria giggle.

 

\--

"His name is Tom. He's secretly 80 years old. He literally carries around a handkerchief." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

Ivy furrows her brow.

 

-

"He's such a diva! He needs people fanning him constantly!" Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

-

Lea shakes her head.

 

-

"Don't forget his juice box! He throws a fit without it!" Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Okay obviously all of this is fake." Victoria laughs.

 

\--

"Tom's a nice kid, he's a little older than Victoria, and he's grateful to be playing his character." Chris shrugs.

 

"A character you think, we don't know who it is." Ivy smiles.

 

"We legally can't say it." Chris shrugs.

 

"We know boo, we know." Lea smiles.

 

-

Anthony chuckles.

 

\--

"Oh shit here he comes." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy, Lea, and Victoria turn around.

 

\---

"Hey Anthony-" a kid with short brown hair. Locks eyes with Victoria.

 

-

Victoria blushes.

 

-

"Oooh young love." Ivy teases.

 

-

Victoria glares at Ivy.

 

\--

"Uh h-h-hi... My name's Tom." Tom approaches Victoria.

 

"I'm Victoria." Victoria shakes his hand.

 

"You're pretty." Tom breathes.

 

-

Victoria blushes.

 

\--

Ivy, Lea, and Anthony giggle.

 

-

"Aw how cute." Sebastian teases.

 

"Guys." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Shut up Dad! Don't tell us what to do!" Ivy jokingly snaps.

 

\--

"Are you friends with them?" Tom asks, finally noticing Sebastian and Anthony.

 

"Sort of." Victoria nods.

 

"Sort of my ass!" Ivy scoffs.

 

"Well I feel sorry for you. You could do better." Tom winks before walking away.

 

"Oh! Did he just-?" Lea gasps.

 

"Kid thinks he's got some balls on him." Ivy snorts.

 

"In that suit you can tell." Victoria bites her lip.

 

"Oh boy." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

\----

**Current day.**

 

**\--**

"That was the best day, of my life." Tom smiles up at Victoria.

 

"Which part?" Victoria asks. "Roasting them?"

 

"No. Meeting you." Tom chuckles.

 

-

Victoria smiles and she kisses Tom.

 

-

Tom happily returns the kiss.


	16. Cleaning up

Meanwhile with Lea and Chris. They aren't exactly alone.

 

\----

"Lea please let me cleanup for you!" Anthony insists.

 

"Anthony cleaning is what I do. Especially anxiety cleaning." Lea shakes her head.

 

"I feel bad if I leave you with-"

 

"Anthony go home. I can clean this up." Lea sighs.

 

"I meant Chris. But okay." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Very funny." Lea smiles.

 

\--

"I love you Lea." Anthony hugs Lea.

 

"I love you too Anthony." Lea returns the hug.

 

"Call me later. I want to check in with everyone." Anthony says, as he leaves.

 

"I will." Lea nods.

 

\--

"Bye Anthony." Chris waves.

 

"Bye chip. Take care of our girl!" Anthony says, as he walks out the door.

 

"Oh I'll take care of my best girl." Chris chuckles.

 

-

Lea shakes her head.

 

\----

"So can I do anything for you?" Chris asks.

 

"No. I've got it, I'm almost done anyway." Lea shrugs.

 

"You know what. Let's just leave everything. So you can go lie down and relax." Chris says, as he makes Lea drop everything.

 

-

Lea sighs slightly annoyed.

 

-

"Come on. I'll massage your back." Chris offers.

 

"Okay." Lea shrugs, walking to the bedroom.

 

Chris chuckles as he follows her.

 

\----

In the bedroom Lea takes off her shirt. She drops it on the floor, before lying on her bed, and unclasping her bra.

 

\--

Chris walks in after, and he admires the sight before him.

 

\--

Lea's lying in her stomach, bra still on but undone, and her hands are tucked under her head.

 

-

Chris sits on the bed next to Lea. He rubs his hands together, to try and warm them, and then he touches Lea's bareback.

 

-

Lea jumps slightly.

 

-

"They're still cold." Lea giggles.

 

"Sorry." Chris cringes.

 

-

Chris starts rubbing circles into Lea's lower back.

 

-

Lea moans slightly.

 

-

Chris smiles to himself.

 

\--

Thinking back to when they first met. Chris still can't believe how lucky he is.


	17. The Winter Soldier

**First meeting on the set of. " _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_."**

 

**\----**

"Where is that chocolate man?" Ivy asks, as they wander around.

 

"Remind me again. Why you pulled me out of bed?" Lea yawns.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"I wanted to keep sleeping. Our flight was late, I don't sleep on planes, and I'm hungry. But you're somehow, faking that you're fine." Lea shakes her head.

 

"It's a coping mechanism. It's what I do." Ivy shrugs. "There he is!"

 

-

Lea looks to where Ivy's pointing.

 

\--

Anthony is talking to a tall man, with short light brown hair, and a very muscular build.

 

\--

"Come on." Ivy grabs Lea's arm.

 

-

Lea's pulled from her trance, as Ivy drags her along.

 

\----

"Hey!" Anthony hugs Ivy.

 

"Oh you were so hard to find." Ivy smiles.

 

"Sorry, we've been moving around so much today." Anthony says, as he hugs Lea.

 

"Hi... Uh Dorito?" Ivy looks the man over.

 

-

The man thankfully laughs, at Ivy's joke.

 

-

"Oh right. Lea this is Chris. Chris this is Lea, the one I've told you about." Anthony smiles.

 

"Hi." Chris blushes.

 

"H-h-h." Lea struggles to say.

 

-

Ivy snorts.

 

-

"You have beautiful eyes." Lea blurts out.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip, to keep from laughing.

 

-

Anthony laughs, loudly.

 

-

Chris clears his throat, while his blush deepens.

 

-

"Did I say that out loud?" Lea asks embarrassed.

 

"Maybe." Ivy giggles.

 

"Oh my God..." Lea hides her eyes.

 

\--

"I'm Ivy. I'm the annoying little sister type." Ivy offers her hand.

 

"Hi Ivy." Chris shakes her hand.

 

"Don't mind Lea. She isn't normally tongue tied, around a cute guy. So you're obviously, REALLY cute." Ivy teases.

 

"Uh, thanks?" Chris chuckles.

 

\--

"Ivy's very protective of Lea. So she's also the family, German Shepherd type." Anthony says, putting his arm around Ivy.

 

"I was raised by the wolves." Ivy laughs.

 

"Does she bite?" A new voice asks.

 

-

Ivy and Anthony turn around.

 

-

"Sebastian! Meet Ivy." Anthony smiles.

 

"Hi. Anthony talks a lot about you." A man with long brown hair, scruff, and bright blue eyes smiles.

 

-

Ivy just nods.

 

-

"Oh cat got your tongue." Anthony teases.

 

-

Ivy glares at Anthony.

 

-

"You should take her out sometime. She's your future wifey after all." Anthony nudges Ivy.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles, with a subtle wink.

 

-

"Okay I'm leaving." Ivy blushes as she walks away.

 

"I'm with her, before I say anything else." Lea nods, as she hurries after Ivy.

 

-

Anthony laughs.


	18. Lucky couple

**Current day.**

 

**\----**

Chris chuckles at the memory.

 

-

"What's so funny?" Lea asks.

 

"I was just thinking about us." Chris shrugs, as he massages Lea's shoulders.

 

"You're not thinking about-?"

 

"I was." Chris chuckles.

 

"Ugh, I was so embarrassing." Lea laughs at herself.

 

"It definitely made an impression." Chris shrugs.

 

"I'm sure you were, dying from the cringe. I don't blame you, it was literally the worst-"

 

"Lea I love you." Chris states.

 

"I love you too." Lea says, slightly caught off guard.

 

\--

"Honestly I almost asked you, if you liked eggs. But you spoke before I did." Chris admits.

 

"No you weren't." Lea sits up, and turns a little.

 

"I swear I was going to ask you. If you liked eggs. When Anthony introduced us." Chris nods.

 

-

Lea laughs loudly.

 

-

"Talk about embarrassing!" Chris chuckles.

 

-

Lea clasps her bra, while she tries to stop laughing.

 

-

"You're just so beautiful. I didn't what else to say." Chris shrugs.

 

"It's better than staring. Like Ivy did to Sebastian." Lea giggles.

 

"That is true." Chris nods.

 

-

Lea smiles at Chris.

 

-

Chris scrunches up his nose.

 

\--

Lea sighs at how soft Chris looks.

 

-

"What?" Chris asks, blushing.

 

"I just-I just- I love you." Lea smiles, with a dreamy sigh.

 

-

Chris chuckles, with his blush deepening.

 

-

"I just had to say it." Lea shrugs.

 

"Oh yeah?" Chris raises an eyebrow.

 

"Go away with your face." Lea shakes her head.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

-

Lea giggles at Chris.

 

\--

"I love you Lea. I'm a very lucky guy." Chris leans towards Lea.

 

"We're both lucky." Lea says, before kissing Chris.

 

-

Chris eagerly returns the kiss.


	19. Ivy?

"Fuck me!" Ivy shouts, waking Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian sits up in bed, he's alone, and he's confused. Mostly because, he doesn't remember falling asleep.

 

-

"God! Fuck! Dammit!" Ivy shouts.

 

"Ivy?" Sebastian calls for her.

 

-

Ivy doesn't answer.

 

-

"Ivy what's wrong?" Sebastian asks, as he gets out of bed.

 

-

Ivy still doesn't answer.

 

\--

Sebastian starts his search, in the living room.

 

\---

Winnie is lying on the couch. Giving a good indication where-

 

-

"Ivy." Sebastian leans over the couch. "Ivy why are you on the floor?"

 

-

Ivy's lying on her stomach, under a blanket, and she turns her head to look at Sebastian.

 

-

"I kicked the coffee table." Ivy shrugs, as she sits up.

 

"Is that why your face is puffy again? And your eyes are red?" Sebastian asks, as he climbs over the couch.

 

\--

Winnie lifts her head, and then she goes back to sleep.

 

\--

"I kicked the coffee table, really hard?" Ivy shrugs again.

 

-

Sebastian imitates a buzzer sound.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Try again." Sebastian says, as he sits in front of Ivy.

 

-

Ivy huffs.

 

\--

"How long have you, been out here?" Sebastian asks.

 

"An hour." Ivy cringes.

 

"How long have you been crying?" Sebastian asks, reaching for Ivy.

 

"Half of that." Ivy mumbles, as she pulls away.

 

"Is this a depression mood swing?" Sebastian asks.

 

"The swearing was, and I really did kick the coffee table." Ivy nods.

 

\--

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian sighs.

 

"I might vomit." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Alright." Sebastian stands up.

 

-

Ivy looks down at the floor.

 

\---

Sebastian stands in front of Ivy, he bends down grabbing her by both of her wrists, and pulling her to her feet.

 

-

"What are you-?"

 

-

Sebastian picks Ivy up bridal style.

 

-

"What are you doing?" Ivy nervously laughs.

 

\----

Sebastian doesn't respond, he carries Ivy back to the bedroom, and then he drops her on the bed.

 

-

Ivy laughs as she bounces on the bed.

 

-

Sebastian takes out his phone.

 

\--

Ivy starts to climb off the bed.

 

-

"No!" Sebastian snaps his fingers at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy stares at Sebastian, slightly impressed by his assertiveness. But she's also slightly annoyed. Because he's telling her what to do.

 

-

"Yeah hi I'd like to place an order." Sebastian says, as he leaves the room.

 

-

Ivy shrugs confused, and she sits on the bed.

 

\--

Winnie eventually gets up, from the couch. So that she can join Ivy on the bed.

 

-

"Hey sleepy girl." Ivy smiles.


	20. Comfort

Sebastian comes back into the room. He walks over to the DVD player.

 

-

"Are you going to tell me, what you're doing?" Ivy asks.

 

"Are you going to tell me, what you're doing?" Sebastian asks, looking over his shoulder.

 

"You mean besides, hiding my tears from you?" Ivy shrugs.

 

"That's exactly what I mean." Sebastian says, as he walks over to the bed.

 

"I don't have an excuse." Ivy tosses her hands.

 

"Ivy you don't need an excuse." Sebastian sighs, as he stands in front of Ivy.

 

"Then what? What do you want?" Ivy asks, dramatically lying on her back.

 

"For you to just open up to me." Sebastian says, as he lies next to Ivy.

 

"I have been." Ivy stares at the ceiling.

 

"You run off when you cry. The only time I've seen you cry. Was during my movie, which we watched earlier." Sebastian turns Ivy's head to look at him.

 

"You know I can't be that vulnerable around you." Ivy sighs.

 

"Ivy I love you." Sebastian sits up.

 

\--

"Sebastian-" Ivy grabs him by his shirt.

 

-

Sebastian looks down at Ivy.

 

-

"I appreciate you." Ivy says, as she sits up.

 

-

Sebastian smiles slightly.

 

-

"Please don't-"

 

"Ivy I won't, just stop hiding okay." Sebastian rests his forehead against hers.

 

"I'm trying, I promise I am." Ivy nods.

 

"I know Ivy." Sebastian whispers.

 

\---

"Okay enough of this, emotional bullshit." Ivy pulls away, and she grunts like a man.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"Sorry, I really can't- you know all of this already." Ivy face palms.

 

"It's that kind of day?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Apparently." Ivy nods.

 

-

The doorbell rings, waking Winnie.

 

-

Winnie gets up from the bed, she starts to growl, and then she leaves the room barking.

 

-

"Who-?"

 

"Foods here." Sebastian says, as he gets up.

 

"Food? What did you order?" Ivy asks.

 

-

Sebastian leaves the room.

 

-

Ivy shrugs.

 

\----

After paying for the food. Sebastian returns with pizza.

 

\--

"Of course, greasy food." Ivy nods.

 

-

Sebastian sits next to Ivy on the bed, he opens the pizza box, and then he starts the movie he put in.

 

-

"What movie did-?" Ivy stares at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian snorts.

 

-

"Really? Really?" Ivy asks.

 

"What?" Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Do you feel good about this?" Ivy asks, as " _Civil War_ " starts.

 

"Very." Sebastian nods.

 

"You sure?" Ivy asks, making a face.

 

"You're not the only one, who benefits from this." Sebastian smirks at Ivy.

 

"I hate you." Ivy laughs.

 

"Pro tip, marry a Marvel fan." Sebastian wraps his arms around Ivy.

 

-

Ivy laughs.


	21. Not ready to be touched

As the movie approaches Ivy's favorite part. Ivy starts to go red in the face, she starts to feel restless with Sebastian's eyes on her, and she finally cracks.

 

\----

"Would you stop watching me?" Ivy shouts all flustered.

 

"Is there something, you're trying to hide?" Sebastian asks with a smirk.

 

"Stop watching me!" Ivy demands, narrowing her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs and he looks at the TV.

 

-

Ivy huffs and she continues watching the movie.

 

\---

One of Ivy's favorite scenes in " _Civil War_ ". Is when the S.W.A.T team storms Bucky's apartment.

 

-

Ivy enjoys the fighting itself. But also the visual, of how much muscle Sebastian put on for the role.

 

\--

Ivy always tries hiding, any reaction she has to the scene. Usually leading to her blushing terribly.

 

\---

The downside to that scene. Is Bucky jumping down the stairway, to grab a random metal rail, and scream in pain.

 

-

Ivy's reaction to Bucky's scream, around others. Is she tosses her hands, and she lets out a disapproving huff.

 

\--

That's how Ivy normally handles the situation. This time around, Ivy tries her hardest not to react at all.

 

-

Sebastian catches on quickly. When he sees Ivy clenching her jaw.

 

\--

Ivy keeps her eyes on the TV.

 

-

Sebastian tries to crawl behind Ivy, carefully, and slowly. He's hoping she doesn't catch on right away.

 

\--

The movie reaches Bucky, punching his fist through the wall. Hitting a S.W.A.T member on the other side.

 

\--

Ivy looks down and she sees legs beside her.

 

-

Sebastian quickly wraps his arms around Ivy.

 

-

"No! I'm not ready to be touched!" Ivy screams with a laugh.

 

"Why are you breathing so heavy?" Sebastian teases.

 

"I'm not!" Ivy laughs it off.

 

"Your heart isn't racing?" Sebastian asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Stop it!" Ivy snaps.

 

\---

"Why is it you like this movie so much?" Sebastian asks, with a smile.

 

"I don't know." Ivy shrugs.

 

"You know, they had to create a new arm. Just for this movie, for my character..." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Stop!" Ivy snaps.

 

"In a following scene-"

 

"You are aware, I know these things already. Right?" Ivy laughs.

 

"It still gets you flustered." Sebastian smiles, as Ivy glares at him.

 

"Stop." Ivy says, trying her best to sound annoyed.

 

"Say it." Sebastian whispers, as he holds Ivy tightly.

 

-

Ivy tries to ignore Sebastian.

 

-

"You know you want to." Sebastian whispers.

 

"Would you stop?" Ivy asks, as she and Sebastian laugh.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as Ivy looks at him.

 

-

Ivy pulls Sebastian arms off of her, she turns herself around to face Sebastian, and Sebastian bites his lip.

 

\---

Ivy laughs, making Sebastian laugh again.

 

-

"I hate you." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Aw come on, you almost said it." Sebastian laughs, as he holds both of Ivy's hands.

 

"I wasn't going to!" Ivy says, as she tries pushing against Sebastian's hands.

 

-

Sebastian pulls Ivy over to him, he leans back against the headboard, and Ivy straddles his lap.

 

-

"How horny are you right now?" Sebastian asks.

 

"You are so thick! It's insane!" Ivy squeals, rolling her eyes back.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"I hate you." Ivy blushes embarrassed.


	22. First impressions

"How is this any different, than when we met?" Sebastian asks with a laugh.

 

"Oh this is so different!" Ivy snorts. "Besides, I made the worst first impression!"

 

"At least the door, didn't leave an impression." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Yeah, but I don't think I hit you hard enough with it." Ivy teases.

 

"Ha, ha." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

\----

 **Flashback to TWS set**.

 

\---

Between takes Anthony and Ivy, have gone to Anthony's trailer.

 

\--

Anthony tries quizzing Ivy about Sebastian. Knowing full well, that Ivy's always had feelings for him. Just from seeing " _Captain America: The First Avenger_."

 

-

"So old blue eyes..." Anthony wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"Very funny Anthony. I'm not doing this." Ivy says, as she walks to the door.

 

"Oh come on Ivy. I already told him, you have the hots for him." Anthony jokes.

 

"You did not!" Ivy gasps.

 

"No I didn't." Anthony chuckles.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You know I love you Ivy. I'm only teasing." Anthony smiles.

 

"I'm not staying in here with you. Because you're just looking for dirt!" Ivy says, as she grabs the door handle.

 

"Oh I get plenty, just watching you." Anthony crosses his arms.

 

"Okay I'm leaving." Ivy says, as she opens the door.

 

\--

Ivy opens the door quickly, hitting someone on the other side, and Ivy gasps when she realizes who she hit.

 

-

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Ivy says, as she walks out of Anthony's trailer.

 

-

Sebastian's sitting on the ground, holding his forehead.

 

-

"Oh my God!" Ivy covers her mouth, and she kneels next to him.

 

-

Sebastian looks up at Ivy.

 

-

"I'm trying so hard not to laugh... I'm so-" Ivy holds her breath. "I'm sorry..."

 

-

Sebastian starts to laugh at Ivy.

 

-

"No don't laugh! Because I'm going to laugh!" Ivy snorts. "I swear I didn't mean to do that!"

 

"I don't think I'm bleeding." Sebastian says, as he looks at his hand.

 

"Oh my God..." Ivy starts to laugh.

 

"Is my face messed up?" Sebastian asks.

 

"No! But you- I hit you-" Ivy laughs. "The doorknob."

 

"The lock left an impression?" Sebastian asks, as he laughs with Ivy.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Ivy cries from laughter.

 

"I think you owe me dinner for that." Sebastian teases.

 

"I swear I'm not normally, that rough with someone." Ivy wipes her tears away.

 

"Good to know." Sebastian laughs.

 

\--

"Does your head hurt?" Ivy asks, touching Sebastian's forehead.

 

"Not really." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Oh God I feel so bad." Ivy tries not to laugh again. "Now I'm nervous, and I can't stop laughing."

 

"Do I make you nervous?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Well you could sue me." Ivy jokes.

 

"I could, but I won't." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"When are you free, for dinner?" Ivy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.


	23. Kenneth...

**Current day.**

 

**\----**

"At least I had Lea on my side. If you really ended up suing." Ivy smiles.

 

"Lea made it painfully obvious, she's a lawyer." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

"Hey she wasn't that bad!" Ivy giggles.

 

"Kenneth would say otherwise." Sebastian stares at Ivy.

 

"Hey! Only I can call my best friend, a bitch!" Ivy knees Sebastian's hip.

 

"Ow!" Sebastian laughs.

 

"Take it back!" Ivy demands.

 

"I didn't say-"

 

"Take it back!" Ivy says wide eyed.

 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Sebastian apologizes.

 

\--

"In her defense, Lea was having a rough day." Ivy shrugs.

 

"A rough day?" Sebastian snorts.

 

"Stop!" Ivy narrows her eyes.

 

\----

**Flashback to the set of TWS.**

 

**\---**

"Well you could sue me." Ivy jokes.

 

"I could, but I won't." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"When are you free, for dinner?" Ivy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"What the hell did you do now?" Lea asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Um knocked out Bucky." Ivy cringes, as she looks up at Lea.

 

"Let me guess the door?" Lea asks, with a slight laugh.

 

"Your friend, is a real knockout. What can I say...?” Sebastian shrugs, with a cheesy smile.

 

"I think I hit you too hard. Are you feeling concussed?" Ivy laughs.

 

-

Lea doubles over with laughter.

 

-

"You still owe me dinner." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Please save me." Ivy begs Lea, with a laugh.

 

"I'm so not getting involved." Lea shakes her head.

 

"Bitch." Ivy makes a face.

 

"Fuck off." Lea scoffs, as her phone rings. "Hello?"

 

\---

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ivy asks Sebastian.

 

"Yeah I'm fine." Sebastian nods.

 

"I know you are, and I agree. But I'm asking, if your head-?" Ivy starts laughing.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles with a blush.

 

\--

"What?" Lea snaps.

 

-

Ivy cringes.

 

-

Sebastian jumps.

 

\--

"Hey guys." Chris says, as he approaches them.

 

"That is not what I said!" Lea snaps.

 

-

Chris looks at Lea surprised.

 

-

"Kenneth! No! Kenneth shut up!" Lea shouts.

 

\--

"Poor Kenneth." Ivy tisks.

 

"Huh?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"Her male secretary." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"Kenneth! No! You know what I'm coming in. If you can't get the right file, I'll do it myself!" Lea hangs up.

 

"Right file?" Chris asks.

 

"I'm a lawyer." Lea shrugs.

 

"Are we going back?" Ivy asks, pouting a little.

 

"No. I'm going to make him sweat." Lea giggles.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head with a laugh.

 

\---

"So am I defending Ivy or not?" Lea asks.

 

"No- no- no- no... I-I-I-I was just kidding." Sebastian nervously smiles.

 

"You think my best friend is cute." Lea teases.

 

"Can someone, hit me with a door?" Ivy groans.


	24. Lea's long day

**Current day**.

 

\----

"Kenneth isn't always helpful you know." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Are you kidding? Kenneth made days hell for Lea." Sebastian scoffs.

 

"No kidding. I don't know how, she did it sometimes." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Most likely, not going to her friend's house... And accidentally flashing everyone." Sebastian cringes.

 

"You swore you saw nothing!" Ivy gasps.

 

"I didn't! I'm just saying!" Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Cut her a break!" Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

\----

**Flashback to TWS release.**

 

**\---**

Anthony's sitting on his couch. He got a ' _911_ ' text from Lea.

 

-

Lea uses her key, to unlock Anthony's door.

 

\--

"Anthony!" Lea calls for him.

 

"Living room Babe." Anthony answers.

 

"Oh thank God." Lea sighs, as she drags her feet.

 

\--

"Rough day beautiful?" Anthony frowns.

 

"Ugh an absolute nightmare!" Lea groans.

 

-

Anthony slides into the corner of the couch.

 

-

Lea plops down on the couch, one foot over the back of the couch, the other foot on the couch, and her head on Anthony's lap.

 

\---

"Tell me about it." Anthony says, as he plays with Lea's hair.

 

"Would Ivy work for me? If I fired Kenneth?" Lea hums, as she closes her eyes.

 

"You could ask her yourself." Anthony chuckles.

 

\----

"Lea!" Ivy gasps.

 

-

Lea lifts her head, to see Sebastian and Chris at her feet, and Ivy crosses Lea's ankles.

 

\--

Ivy stares at Lea wide eyed.

 

-

Chris looks away, with a shy smile, and a blush.

 

-

Sebastian's eyes are on the floor.

 

\--

Lea blushes when she remembers. She wore a skirt to work that day.

 

-

Anthony chuckles.

 

\---

"So what's going on?" Ivy asks.

 

"Kenneth is driving me nuts!" Lea groans.

 

"Well this Dorito shaped, and human sized pillow. Is great for cuddling." Ivy points to Chris.

 

-

Lea glares at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

\--

"Chris you wouldn't mind, letting Lea vent right?" Anthony asks.

 

"I don't mind at all." Chris smiles, still blushing.

 

"Are you good at a foot massage?" Lea asks, eyeing Chris.

 

"I think so." Chris shrugs.

 

"Start massaging and then I'll talk." Lea sighs.

 

-

Chris walks over to the couch to sit down, he lifts Lea's feet to rest them in his lap, and he starts massaging Lea's feet.

 

-

"Oh that feels so good." Lea sighs.

 

-

Ivy giggles, as she sits on the floor.

 

\---

"So what happened?" Anthony asks.

 

"Kenneth-" Lea shakes her head.

 

\--

Sebastian sits behind Ivy, leaning against her.

 

-

Ivy tries to hide her smile.

 

\--

"He was too busy, talking to his boyfriend on the phone. Instead of calling clients back." Lea says annoyed. "He kept the line so busy. I couldn't even reach anyone, that I missed so many meetings."

 

-

Anthony frowns.

 

-

"I just can't anymore." Lea groans.

 

\----

"Hey, change of conversation." Ivy smiles.

 

"Please." Lea looks at Ivy.

 

"I was watching this show, and there's a line in it. I'm sure most of us, would agree with." Ivy giggles.

 

"Okay. I'm intrigued." Lea nods.

 

"This guy's first time with his girlfriend. He wanted it to be, nothing but PERFECT!" Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"Of course, because most guys do." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Well two thrusts, and he's done." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Oh." Sebastian cringes.

 

"That's definitely not, something anyone wants." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"But it's normal." Chris says.

 

"Are you a two thrusts kind of guy?" Ivy tilts her head.

 

"No." Chris glare at Ivy.

 

\--

"Anyway." Lea gestures for Ivy to continue.

 

"The narrative, of his thoughts. He looks at his girl, and he's thinking to himself. ' _You should be screaming my name, and digging your nails into my b_ ack.'." Ivy bites her lip.

 

"Ugh that would be, amazing sex." Lea giggles.

 

"Her nails in your back, is a huge compliment." Anthony agrees.

 

"So is hearing her, scream your name." Sebastian nods.

 

"Both is a rare accomplishment." Chris shrugs.

 

"Well depends on the girl." Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

Ivy looks over her shoulder at Sebastian.

 

-

"What?" Sebastian blushes.

 

"Continue, I'm here for this." Ivy giggles.

 

"Actually don't. Before I feel the need, to take one of you home." Lea says, as she sits up.

 

"Chris." Ivy coughs.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"Fuck off!" Lea gives Ivy the finger.


	25. "I'm going home"

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\----_ **

Sebastian smiles up at Ivy.

 

-

"What?" Ivy asks confused.

 

"I'm just proud of you." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Proud of me?" Ivy furrows her brow. "Proud of me, for what?"

 

"Do you remember, when we first started dating?" Sebastian begins.

 

-

Ivy stares at Sebastian.

 

-

"I was going to leave. To work on a new project. I was hanging out, at your house. When I told I was leaving-"

 

"Oh!" Ivy starts to remember. "Why are you-?"

 

-

Sebastian puts his hand over Ivy's mouth.

 

-

Ivy glares at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

\----

**_Flashback to 2015._ **

 

**_\--_ **

"So what's the plan today?" Ivy asks.

 

"I've gotta travel, for a new project." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Oh." Ivy says sadly.

 

"I shouldn't be gone long." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"I'm sure." Ivy mumbles.

 

"You should come with me?" Sebastian offers.

 

"I can't leave, Winter though." Ivy laughs at the idea.

 

"You could probably, bring her too." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"No that's fine. I was going home anyway." Ivy walks to her room.

 

"Home? I thought this was your home?" Sebastian tries to joke.

 

\--

Ivy leaves her room with a suitcase, she walks past Sebastian, and Winter follows her.

 

-

"Wait, where are you going?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Home." Ivy walks out the door.

 

"Ivy!" Sebastian runs out the door.

 

\--

Ivy and Winter get into a taxi.

 

-

"Ivy wait!" Sebastian yells.

 

\--

The taxi pulls out of the driveway.

 

-

Sebastian tosses his hands.

 

\----

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\--_ **

"Must you hold that over my head?" Ivy pulls Sebastian's hand away.

 

"Let me finish!" Sebastian scolds.

 

"Fine." Ivy sighs.

 

\----

**_Flashback to 2015: Six months later._ **

 

**_\--_ **

Winter barks when someone, knocks on the door.

 

-

"Hi. Can I help you?" Ivy's mom. Can be heard answering the door.

 

-

The other person's voice is muffled.

 

-

"She's down there." Ivy's mom states.

 

\----

Ivy's in her bedroom, she's lying on her bed on her stomach in the dark, and she's wearing a hooded sweatshirt to hide her face.

 

\--

That's the majority, of what's she's been doing. Since she has arrived home.

 

\--

Ivy's mother knows her daughter. Has been upset about something. But Ivy won't open up about it.

 

\---

The bedroom door creaks open.

 

-

Ivy's body tenses.

 

\--

The door isn't heard closing. Allowing a little light to shine into Ivy's room.

 

-

Ivy pulls her hood down. To hide more of her face.

 

\--

The bed dips down beside Ivy, the blankets get pulled as someone lies on them, and then someone lies on Ivy.

 

-

Ivy has a feeling, she knows who it is.

 

\--

"You need to stop running." The person whispers in Ivy's ear.

 

"I want to." Ivy mumbles.

 

"Then let me in." The person begs.

 

"I can't. Not yet." Ivy sighs.

 

\--

The person pulls back Ivy's hood, messing up her hair, and it makes Ivy want to hide again.

 

-

The person brushes Ivy's hair, out of her face.

 

\--

Ivy rolls onto her side. To meet Sebastian's eyes.

 

-

Sebastian smiles, when he sees Ivy's face.

 

-

Ivy stares at Sebastian. She hadn't realized, how long it had been.

 

-

"What do you think of the beard?" Sebastian nervously asks, rubbing his chin.

 

"You look soft." Ivy whispers, with a smile.

 

"I love you so much Ivy." Sebastian whispers.

 

-

Ivy stops breathing for a second. That's Sebastian's first, I love you to her.

 

\--

Sebastian's eyes look down at Ivy lips.

 

-

Ivy hides her face, behind her hands. She's glad Sebastian, can't see her blush.

 

-

"Hey-hey-hey!" Sebastian says, pulling Ivy's hands away from her face.

 

-

Ivy huffs annoyed.

 

-

"No more hiding." Sebastian says, as he holds Ivy's hand.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Promise me, no more hiding." Sebastian whispers.

 

"I can't." Ivy says sadly.

 

"Maybe one day." Sebastian squeezes Ivy's hand.

 

-

Ivy's heart drops, and she worries Sebastian's going to leave.

 

\--

"I'm too afraid to say it. I can't even admit it sometimes." Ivy blurts out.

 

"Say what?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"There are times, I don't want you to leave. Only because I'm afraid to be alone." Ivy admits.

 

"Then why didn't you come with me?" Sebastian asks.

 

"When I feel lonely... and I've already become, too emotionally dependent on someone. I push them away, and I try to run. Because I'm scared." Ivy confesses.

 

"Ivy I would never leave you." Sebastian furrows his brow.

 

-

Ivy starts to roll onto her back.

 

-

"Ivy." Sebastian grabs Ivy's arm. He pulls her back to face him.

 

\--

Ivy looks down.

 

-

"Ivy." Sebastian says, as he lifts her chin.

 

-

Ivy sighs and she looks, into Sebastian's eyes.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as he leans towards Ivy.

 

-

Ivy tries fighting her smile.

 

\--

Sebastian chuckles as he notices Ivy bite her inner lip.

 

-

"Give me a kiss." Sebastian smiles.

 

"No." Ivy giggles.

 

"I love your stubborn, ass so much." Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Ivy laughs with a blush.

 

\--

Sebastian pulls Ivy's body against his, he wraps his arm tightly around her, and he kisses her passionately.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss, as she rests her hand on the back of Sebastian's head, and her fingers tangle in his hair.


	26. Mild Spice

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\----_ **

"Your point?" Ivy asks.

 

"This." Sebastian holds up Ivy's left hand.

 

-

Ivy looks at her engagement ring.

 

-

"When are you going to. Stop bragging about that?" Ivy asks, narrowing her eyes.

 

"Never." Sebastian smiles.

 

\---

"You know that was your first, I love you." Ivy pokes Sebastian's nose.

 

"Followed by, our first kiss." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Yeah that too." Ivy smiles. "When are you growing another beard?"

 

"Do you miss it?" Sebastian asks, rubbing his cheeks.

 

"Sometimes." Ivy shrugs.

 

"I might grow it back..." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Would you?" Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian nods, as he continues to smile.

 

\---

"What?" Ivy asks, looking down at Sebastian.

 

"Nothing." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Then why do you, keep getting quiet suddenly?" Ivy asks, with a slight laugh.

 

"I didn't realize it was a crime. To admire my fiancée." Sebastian scoffs.

 

"Whatever." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Sebastian chuckles and he, tries grabbing Ivy's arm.

 

-

"What? What now?" Ivy laughs, pulling her arm away.

 

"I need you Ivy." Sebastian whispers.

 

"Why am I blushing suddenly?" Ivy laughs at herself.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

\--

"Give me a kiss, you big teddy bear." Ivy giggles, leaning towards Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian grabs Ivy, by the back of her neck. He sits up to meet her lips.

 

-

Ivy smiles into the kiss.

 

-

Sebastian leans back, pulling Ivy over him.

 

-

Ivy opens her mouth against Sebastian's.

 

-

Sebastian parts his lips with Ivy. He slips his tongue into Ivy's mouth.

 

-

Ivy's hand slides under Sebastian's shirt. She moans into Sebastian's mouth. When his tongue slides against hers.

 

-

Sebastian's hands firmly grab Ivy's hips.

 

-

Ivy grinds her on Sebastian's lap.

 

-

Sebastian moans.

 

-

Ivy turns her head to giggle.

 

-

Sebastian sits up, and he starts kissing Ivy's neck.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip with a smile.

 

-

"I love you so much." Sebastian whispers, breathlessly into Ivy's ear.

 

-

Ivy sits back to look into Sebastian's eyes.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"I love you, more." Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles, before kissing Ivy again.


	27. Lea's advice

"So Christopher." Lea smiles.

 

"Yes Lea?" Chris smiles.

 

"Did you think, we'd be here right now?" Lea asks.

 

"You mean in a relationship?" Chris asks.

 

"Yes, but also our group. Did you think, we'd make it this far?" Lea asks.

 

"I knew from the beginning. Tom and Victoria would be together. Whether it was as friends, or it was dating." Chris nods.

 

"How about poor Sebastian?" Lea asks, giggling a little.

 

"Well..." Chris hesitates.

 

\----

**_Flashback to 2015._ **

 

**_\--_ **

Chris is filming " _The Avengers_ ". While Lea stays at home, to deal with cases.

 

\---

Kenneth is being helpful, for once. Making the day go by smoothly.

 

\--

Lea and Chris' relationship, is complicated. They're friends, but they both have unspoken feelings for the other.

 

\----

"Uh Lea." Kenneth pokes his head into Lea's office.

 

"Yes Kenneth?" Lea looks up from her file.

 

"A Mr. Stan is on the phone." Kenneth states.

 

"Put him through." Lea snaps her fingers.

 

-

Kenneth nods and he goes back to his desk.

 

\--

Lea's phone rings, and she quickly answers it.

 

-

"Sebastian?" Lea answers.

 

" _Hey Lea... Are you busy_?" Sebastian sighs.

 

"What's wrong? Is Ivy-?" Lea starts to panic.

 

" _Ivy took off. I haven't seen, or spoken to her in six months_." Sebastian states.

 

"Excuse me?" Lea asks confused.

 

 _"I told her I was leaving to film, I offered for her to join me, and instead she took off with Winter_." Sebastian explains.

 

"Did she say where...?" Lea sighs.

 

" _Home. She said, she was going home_." Sebastian answers.

 

"Okay chill out Deb." Lea shakes her head.

 

" _Uh Deb_?" Sebastian says confused.

 

"Ivy is with her mom. She's safe, but she's..." Lea hesitates.

 

" _I'm listening_." Sebastian says.

 

"Alright. I'll tell where she is, and what you need to understand. If you think you're broken up. Believe me, you aren't! So listen close!" Lea explains.

 

" _I'm desperate_." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Good. Because she's weak." Lea laughs.

 

\----

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\--_ **

"If it weren't for me, they probably wouldn't have lasted?" Lea jokingly shrugs.

 

"Your advice did help. Sebastian talked about it constantly." Chris chuckles.

 

"I know my friend." Lea smiles.

 

\--

"What did you say to him?" Chris asks.

 

"He needs to go to Ivy immediately, he needs to literally be there for her, and let her open up. Anything after that, was all him." Lea explains.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"Obviously I'm thrilled, to know they're engaged." Lea smiles. "Because Sebastian's, very important to Ivy."

 

"As is Ivy, for Sebastian." Chris nods.


	28. "Friend Zone"

"So what about us?" Lea asks.

 

"Honestly, I always hoped we'd get here." Chris shrugs.

 

"Really?" Lea asks.

 

"Yeah." Chris nods. "I mean, sure we saw other people."

 

"Because we stayed friends for so long." Lea nods.

 

"In the end, I only wanted to be with you." Chris says honestly.

 

"Me too." Lea smiles. "Although, our little "game" was fun... For a bit."

 

"That was torture!" Chris rolls his eyes.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

\----

**_Flashback to 2016._ **

 

**_\--_ **

Ivy and Sebastian have strengthened their relationship. Becoming closer, and more honest with each other.

 

-

Victoria and Tom, are still friends. While remaining, young and slightly annoying teenagers.

 

\--

Anthony's been entertaining Lea. While Chris takes his time, returning home.

 

\---

"So how's life beautiful?" Anthony asks.

 

"Life is life." Lea shrugs, sitting on her couch.

 

"Do you miss him?" Anthony asks, smiling slightly.

 

"Who?" Lea asks confused.

 

"Chris!" Anthony laughs.

 

"Oh!" Lea laughs embarrassed. "I don't know. We've been texting, every other day."

 

"You're friend zoning him?" Anthony asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

"No..." Lea shakes her head.

 

"Bullshit!" Anthony sighs.

 

"Well I am seeing someone else right now." Lea points out.

 

"Seeing? Lea, he's only a sexual object. He isn't a relationship." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"Whatever. Either way, Chris and I are unavailable to each other." Lea rolls her eyes.

 

"Kids." Anthony mumbles.

 

"Shut up!" Lea laughs.

 

-

Someone knocks on Lea's door.

 

-

"I'll get that." Anthony says, as he gets up.

 

"Thank you Boo." Lea smiles.

 

-

Anthony blows Lea a kiss.

 

-

Lea giggles, and then she picks up her phone.

 

\--

Anthony opens the door, he greets the person, and then the door closes.

 

\---

"Who was it?" Lea asks.

 

-

Anthony doesn't answer.

 

-

"Anthony! Who-?" Lea turns around.

 

"Hi Lea." Chris smiles.

 

"Chris... Hey! You're- you're home!" Lea says, as she stands up.

 

"Well I'm back. I haven't actually been home yet." Chris shrugs.

 

"You haven't been home?" Lea asks confused.

 

"I had to see you first." Chris blushes.

 

"Chris..." Lea giggles.

 

"So have you eaten?" Chris asks.

 

\--

Lea continues to giggle, as she walks up to Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles nervously.

 

-

"You're cute." Lea says, before kissing Chris.

 

-

Chris eagerly returns the kiss. He grabs Lea's thighs, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist, and he walks them over to the couch.

 

\----

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\--_ **

"You've always been incredible... In bed." Lea bites her lip.

 

-

Chris chuckles with a blush.

 

\--

"Did I ever tell you, Ivy knew about? Your little welcome home love making?" Lea asks.

 

"No! How'd she find out?" Chris asks surprised.

 

"Uh the hickeys you left were one clue!" Lea snorts.

 

"Oh yeah..." Chris cringes.

 

"But also, my friend isn't that dense." Lea shrugs.

 

-

Chris shakes his head.

 

\---

"I have to admit, as weird as our whole situation is. I think it's cute, that our friends got together." Lea smiles.

 

"Sebastian and Ivy, were Anthony's end game. He was determined, for them to happen." Chris points out.

 

"That is true!" Lea laughs.

 

"I guess they gave the rest of us hope." Chris smiles.

 

\----

"Would you just kiss me already?" Lea sighs.

 

-

Chris chuckles as he leans towards Lea.

 

-

Lea grabs Chris by the back of his head. Locking lips with him, in a passionate kiss.


	29. Are you happy?

Ivy lies on her stomach, one arm tucked under her pillow, and her free hand plays with Sebastian's fingers on his pillow.

 

-

Sebastian lies on his back, he watches Ivy, and he smiles.

 

\--

The bed's comforter, is pulled up to both of their waists.

 

\----

"Are you happy Ivy?" Sebastian asks.

 

"What?" Ivy asks looking at Sebastian.

 

"I asked you, if you were happy?" Sebastian says again.

 

"Yeah I am." Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

"For me this compares to. When I got Winter, and when my siblings kids were born." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian rolls onto his side.

 

"Yeah." Ivy tucks both her hands under her pillow.

 

"Does that mean you want a baby?" Sebastian asks, brushing Ivy's hair off her back.

 

"Well eventually... Yeah!" Ivy giggles.

 

"When's eventually?" Sebastian asks, moving closer to Ivy.

 

"Whoa where is this suddenly, coming from?" Ivy asks.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs, leaning against Ivy.

 

-

"How many kids do you want?" Ivy asks.

 

"Probably two." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Oh two huh?" Ivy teases.

 

"Yeah. I'm an only child, and I always wanted a sibling." Sebastian nods.

 

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Ivy scrunches up her nose.

 

"How many kids do you want?" Sebastian laughs.

 

"Four." Ivy states.

 

"Four?" Sebastian says surprised.

 

"Yeah. I had my little brother, and my two half siblings." Ivy shrugs.

 

"I thought you said-?"

 

"Siblings are annoying. But knowing they were there... At times, it was great time have them." Ivy nods. "And I just always, imagined have four kids."

 

"Would you settle for two?" Sebastian asks.

 

"I'd be the one birthing them!" Ivy laughs.

 

"Yeah but I'm helping, to make them." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Alright well. You should try, tolerating me as a wife. Before you try me as a mother." Ivy sits up on her elbows.

 

"Ivy you're an amazing, Auntie Mom already." Sebastian runs his fingers up Ivy's back.

 

-

Ivy turns her head away from Sebastian.

 

\---

Sebastian's phone rings.

 

-

"Fuck..." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

\--

Sebastian rolls over in the bed, grabbing his phone off the bedside dresser, and he checks the ID.

 

-

"It's my agent." Sebastian furrows his brow.

 

"Answer it." Ivy says, as she gets up.

 

"Hello?" Sebastian answers his phone.

 

\--

Ivy starts to get dressed, and her phone rings.

 

-

"Hello?" Ivy answers her phone.

 

" _Is this Ivy Holter_?" A man asks.

 

"This is." Ivy answers. "May I ask whose calling?"


	30. Two weeks later

"Hello everyone, and welcome to my show." Jimmy Fallon greets his crowd.

 

-

The crowd cheers.

 

-

"Our first guest tonight. Is a big star, from the Marvel franchise." Jimmy begins.

 

-

The crowd claps, cheers, and some scream.

 

\--

"Everyone please welcome, Sebastian Stan!" Jimmy stands up from his desk.

 

\--

Sebastian walks out from the curtain. He's wearing a black suit, and a black dress shirt. He waves to the crowd, before walking over to Jimmy's desk.

 

\---

"Hi! Welcome, welcome!" Jimmy shakes Sebastian's hand.

 

"Hi. Thank you." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Have a seat." Jimmy motions to his chairs.

 

-

Sebastian nods, and he takes a seat.

 

\--

"So how are you? How have things been?" Jimmy asks, sitting back at his desk.

 

"Uh I guess, two weeks ago I was at home. Then I get a call, and here I am. Promoting Marvel." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Funny you should mention home." Jimmy smiles.

 

"Okay?" Sebastian forces a smile.

 

"You had posted a video. To your Instagram." Jimmy begins.

 

"Oh..." Sebastian looks down smiling.

 

"Captioned, _missing home_." Jimmy smiles at the camera.

 

"I did. I did." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Do we- do we have that footage?" Jimmy asks a producer off camera.

 

-

Someone nods off camera.

 

-

"Oh we do? Alright let's play it." Jimmy points to the camera.

 

-

Sebastian looks at a monitor off camera.

 

\--

A video pops up, with Sebastian's Instagram handle in the corner. Two women can be seen in the thumbnail.

 

\--

Sebastian smiles with a slight blush.

 

-

The video starts to play. " _The Little Mermaid_ " sound track can be heard.

 

-

Sebastian starts to chuckle.


	31. Missing Home

"Uh-oh..." The person filming, walks into a living room.

 

\--

A blonde female is standing in front of a TV. She turns to the camera, staring at it.

 

\--

"Get it girl!" A female voice is heard off camera.

 

\----

"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'." The blonde starts to sing. "Walking around on those... What'ya call 'em?"

 

-

The person filming giggles.

 

-

"Oh feet." The blonde giggles, looking down. "Flippin your fins, you don't get too far."

 

\--

"True." The person filming mumbles.

 

\--

"Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'. Strolling down a, what's that word again?" The blonde innocently looks up.

 

\--

"Beats me." The camera person giggles.

 

"Street." The blonde smiles.

 

\--

"Here it comes!" The camera person, says excitedly.

 

\--

"Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun!" The blonde belts out. While spinning around.

 

\--

"Yes girl!" The camera person cheers.

 

\--

"Wandering free, wish I could be..." The blonde reaches for the camera. "Part of that world!"

 

\--

"Yes!" The camera person laughs.

 

\--

The blonde giggles at herself.

 

-

"Perfect!" The camera person cheers.

 

"Your turn." The blonde says, taking the camera.

 

\----

The camera is turned to a brunette.

 

-

"Oh god..." The brunette blushes. "I'm going to butcher this."

 

"Just do it!" The blonde scoffs.

 

"Alright." The brunette changes the song.

 

-

The _Hercules_ soundtrack starts up.

 

-

"You got this!" The blonde cheers.

 

-

The brunette nervously laughs.

 

\---

"If there's a price for rotten judgement. I guess I've already won that. No man I'd worth the aggravation." The brunette begins. "That's ancient history. Been there. Done that!"

 

\--

The camera turns to the blonde.

 

\--

"Who do you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling. Who you're thinking of!" The blonde lip syncs.

 

\--

The camera turns back to the brunette.

 

\--

"No chance! No way! I won't say it, oh no!" The brunette makes a face.

 

-

"Le sue, le sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh." The blonde gets into frame.

 

-

"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love." The brunette rolls her eyes.

 

\--

The blonde leans out of frame to laugh.

 

\--

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out." The brunette shrugs. "My head is screaming, get a grip girl! Unless you're dying, to cry your heart out!"

 

-

"You keep on denying who you are, and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying. Hon' we saw ya'. You gotta face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up?" The blonde looks over her shoulder. "That you GOT. GOT. GOT IT BAD!" The blonde giggles.

 

-

"No chance! No way! I won't say it, oh no!" The brunette shakes her head.

 

-

"Give up! Give in! Check the queen, you're in love!" The blonde smiles.

 

-

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" The brunette covers her ears.

 

-

"You do read lips. Read our lips, you're in love!" The blonde nods.

 

-

"You're way off base. I won't say it." The brunette crosses her arms.

 

-

"She won't say it. No." The blonde shakes her head.

 

-

"Get off my case I won't say it!" The brunette rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Now don't be proud. It's okay you're in love." The blonde smiles.

 

-

"Ohh... At least loud... I won't say..." The brunette stops singing.

 

\--

"YOU CAN'T STOP SINGING THEN! THAT PROVES IT!" the blonde starts screaming excitedly.

 

-

The brunette laughs, with an obvious blush.

 

\---

The video ends.


	32. Special guest

The camera turn back to Sebastian and Jimmy.

 

-

The crowd cheers.

 

\--

Sebastian's covering his eyes. While he laughs.

 

-

"Who-?" Jimmy chuckles. "Who were they?"

 

"Uh." Sebastian tries to stop laughing. "They-"

 

-

Jimmy chuckles at Sebastian's giggling.

 

-

"They're very dear to me." Sebastian clears his throat.

 

"So they're friends of yours?" Jimmy asks.

 

"One of them is." Sebastian nods.

 

"And the other?" Jimmy asks, pressing for information.

 

"She's..." Sebastian sighs, fidgeting with his hands.

 

"Huh?" Jimmy leans in.

 

"She's now my fiancée." Sebastian smiles.

 

"You're engaged?" Jimmy asks, looking at the crowd.

 

\--

The crowd cheers.

 

\--

"I am. I am." Sebastian nods.

 

"Which one of them, is she?" Jimmy asks, pulling the video back up.

 

-

Sebastian looks away smiling.

 

-

"Is it, the brunette?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Yeah actually." Sebastian nods, blushing.

 

"Really? That makes sense of the song choice then." Jimmy turns to Sebastian.

 

"At time, she and I were secretly dating. But yeah... The message is there." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Is that why you miss home? Because your fiancée is back home?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Actually home isn't a place. I'm referring to." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Oh! You mean your fiancée?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Yeah. She's home." Sebastian nods.

 

\--

"Aw..." The crowd coos.

 

\--

"That's so sweet..." Jimmy smiles.

 

"It's hard traveling. Because I miss her." Sebastian nods.

 

\--

"Aw..." The crowd says again.

 

\--

"Well Sebastian. We have another special guest." Jimmy sits up.

 

"Oh you do?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Do you mind, if we bring them out?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Please. Please bring them out." Sebastian nods.

 

"Everyone, please welcome... Our very special guest!" Jimmy announces, standing up.

 

\--

The crowd immediately starts clapping.

 

\--

Someone steps out from behind the curtain.

 

-

Sebastian's jaw drops.


	33. The surprise guest

On the other side of the blue curtain. Stands Ivy her hair in a bun, black dress, and flats.

 

\---

Most of the crowd, recognize Ivy from the video. They stand up while they applaud.

 

\--

Ivy nervously stands by the curtain.

 

-

"Can I-?" Sebastian starts inching out of his chair.

 

-

Jimmy's too busy clapping to hear him.

 

-

"Can I go to her?" Sebastian asks, looking at the crew off camera. Further inching out of his seat.

 

-

No one acknowledges Sebastian's question.

 

\--

The crowd continues clapping.

 

\--

Sebastian gets up from his seat.

 

-

Jimmy notices Sebastian stand up.

 

\--

Sebastian runs to Ivy.

 

-

Ivy sees Sebastian coming. She smiles, as she holds open her arms.

 

-

Sebastian hugs Ivy tight.

 

-

The crowd cheers loudly.

 

-

Sebastian whispers, something in Ivy's ear. Before kissing her deeply.

 

\---

"Alright, alright. Hey Sebastian, come back here!" Jimmy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian takes Ivy's hand. To lead her over to Jimmy's chairs.

 

\--

"Hi." Jimmy smiles at Ivy, offering his hand.

 

"Hi." Ivy nods, shaking Jimmy's hand.

 

\--

Sebastian sits Ivy close to Jimmy's desk. While he sits next to her, and he holds her hand.

 

-

Ivy nervously smiles at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian squeezes Ivy's hand. He gives her a wink, and a smile.

 

-

Ivy blushes.

 

\--

"So obviously you're one of the women. From that video we showed earlier?" Sebastian begins.

 

"I am." Ivy nods, turning to Sebastian.

 

"And-And your name is?" Jimmy asks, gesturing with his hands.

 

"Ivy." Ivy nods.

 

"Ivy. That's- that's a pretty name." Jimmy smiles.

 

"Sure." Ivy nods.

 

\--

"So you're engaged- engaged to uh..." Jimmy nervously laughs.

 

"Engaged to Sebastian. Yeah..." Ivy smiles.

 

\--

"Right. You haven't seen him in-?"

 

"Two weeks." Ivy sighs, slightly annoyed.

 

-

Sebastian squeezes Ivy's hand.

 

-

"Have you noticed his scruff?" Jimmy asks, pointing at Sebastian.

 

"I have actually." Ivy smiles at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian rubs his chin.

 

-

"What do you think?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Arăți moale." Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian blushes with a chuckle.

 

-

"What-? Was that-?" Jimmy laughs confused.

 

"Sebastian taught me Romanian." Ivy giggles.

 

"Oh he did? Was that just for fun or-?"

 

"Uh my friends and I." Ivy looks at Sebastian. "I can't really say that can I?"

 

"Well I don't think it would affect the movie... Per say?" Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Supposedly... We might be more involved, in Marvel than most would assume." Ivy shrugs.

 

"So that's why he taught you-?"

 

"Well I've always wanted to learn. This was just an excuse." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Okay..." Jimmy smiles. "So what did you say to him?"

 

"He looks soft." Ivy smiles at Sebastian.

 

\--

"Aw." The crowd coos.

 

\--

Ivy and Sebastian laugh.

 

\--

"Now he said something to you. At the curtain didn't he?" Jimmy asks.

 

"He did." Ivy nods.

 

"What did he say?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Esti iubirea vietii mele." Ivy looks at Sebastian.

 

"And that means?" Jimmy asks.

 

"You're the love of my life." Sebastian looks Ivy in the eye.

 

-

Jimmy places his hand over his heart.

 

\--

The audience collectively sighs.

 

\--

"Mi-ai lipsit atat de mult." Sebastian whispers to Ivy.

(I've missed you so much.)

 

"Și eu ți-am pierdut dragostea mea." Ivy smiles sweetly.

(I've missed you too, my love.)


	34. Secret conversation

"Dumb question." Jimmy smiles.

 

-

Ivy and Sebastian, turn their attention to Jimmy.

 

-

"Are you two able to, carry on a conversation?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Yeah actually we can." Sebastian nods.

 

"Do you want us to?" Ivy asks.

 

"Yeah... Yeah..." Jimmy nods eagerly.

 

-

Ivy turns to Sebastian.

 

\--

"Arăți minunat Ivy." Sebastian smiles, looking Ivy up and down.

(You look gorgeous Ivy.)

 

"Urăsc această rochie." Ivy scrunches up her nose.

(I hate this dress.)

 

"Îți voi rupe mai târziu." Sebastian smirks.

(I'll rip it off you later.)

 

"Oh, e îndrăzneț de tine, domnule Stan." Ivy giggles, with wide eyes.

(Oh... that's bold of you, Mr. Stan.)

 

-

Sebastian chuckles with a blush. He covers his eyes from the cameras.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

\--

"Well I have no idea what you said." Jimmy laughs.

 

"It'll be on Tumblr by tomorrow. I'm sure." Ivy giggles.

 

-

Sebastian's blush darkens.

 

\---

"Okay so about this Marvel involvement..." Jimmy smiles.

 

"Jimmy you know I can't-"

 

"We can't." Sebastian corrects.

 

"I know... I know. But I can ask anyway." Jimmy shrugs.

 

"Okay." Ivy turns to face Jimmy.

 

\--

"Do you have any scenes in the movie?" Jimmy asks.

 

"I can't say." Ivy smiles.

 

\--

"Is it his newest movie, " _Captain America: Civil War_ "?" Jimmy asks.

 

"I can't say." Ivy continues to smile.

 

\--

"Are you a background character?" Jimmy asks.

 

-

Ivy just smiles.

 

\--

"Okay... Do you have an actual lines?" Jimmy asks.

 

-

Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"Do we hear you talk?" Jimmy asks.

 

-

Ivy sighs.

 

\--

"Alright... Alright." Jimmy nods, tapping his chin.

 

-

Sebastian looks over his shoulder.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head.


	35. Working with Sebastian

"So unrelated sort of... About the movie." Jimmy shrugs.

 

"Okay." Ivy nods.

 

"What was it like working on the movie?" Jimmy asks.

 

-

Ivy smiles big, and she starts to giggle.

 

-

Sebastian covers his face.

 

-

"What? Is that-? Is this a good thing?" Jimmy asks, slightly confused.

 

"I was HOPING you'd ask that." Ivy continues to giggle.

 

"Oh... This must be good!" Jimmy chuckles.

 

-

Sebastian continues to hide.

 

\--

"Between takes, this hunky meatball here." Ivy pushes Sebastian's thigh with her hand.

 

-

Jimmy leans on his desk.

 

-

"He would come over to me, and hit on me." Ivy giggles.

 

"Your own fiancée-?"

 

"We weren't engaged yet! We weren't even public, about our relationship. Only one of our friends knew, because we told him. Our other friend... Well she figured it out." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"Okay. So he would hit on you, while on set?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Yeah he would. Other than the director, and our friends... No one knew that we knew each other." Ivy shrugs.

 

"So he took advantage of that?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Yeah he did!" Ivy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles at himself.

 

-

"He'd usually start with, hey." Ivy snorts.

 

"Just, hey?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Yep. Just, hey." Ivy nods.

 

"Wow." Jimmy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian groans embarrassed.

 

-

"He'd then follow up by, calling me beautiful. Or asking the cheesiest line, come here often?" Ivy giggles, shaking her head.

 

-

Jimmy continues to laugh.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

"He really tried putting on, Bucky's charm." Ivy smiles at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

-

"It was cute!" Ivy defends.

 

\--

"He's blushing!" Jimmy chuckles.

 

"He's so red!" Ivy giggles.

 

\---

"Are you involved in anymore, of Marvel's projects?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Not yet." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Oh not yet? So you'd do it again?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Honestly working on Marvel, was such a dream." Ivy nods. "And I wouldn't mind, working with this meatball again."

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"Do you feel the same way?" Jimmy asks.

 

"Of course. Of course I do." Sebastian nods.

 

"You guys are the cutest." Jimmy comments.

 

-

Ivy and Sebastian blush.

 

\----

"And on that note. That ends Sebastian and Ivy's segment. Thank you so much for coming! And thank all of you for watching!" Jimmy smiles.

 

\--

The crowd starts clapping up.

 

\--

"Up next we have-"

 

-

Ivy and Sebastian wave to the crowd.


	36. Hotel elevator

After the interview Sebastian changes into street clothes, Ivy changes into her street clothes, and the two go back to Sebastian's hotel.

 

\----

Sebastian and Ivy stand on either end, of the hotel elevator.

 

\---

Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

-

"What?" Ivy asks, feeling self-conscious.

 

"You did great, during your first interview." Sebastian continues to smile.

 

"I'm good at faking it." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Ivy." Sebastian snorts.

 

"Well I don't need to fake it with you!" Ivy scoffs.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"I guess with you beside me. It did make it easier." Ivy shrugs.

 

"I blame you, for our unfiltered conversation." Sebastian teases.

 

"I didn't make you say any of that!" Ivy scoffs.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

\--

"So how long are you, on this...?" Ivy waves her hand around. "Interview thing?"

 

"Interview thing?" Sebastian mocks.

 

"You know what I mean!" Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"I have one more interview." Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

Ivy nods.

 

-

"Are you joining me for that one?" Sebastian asks.

 

"One is enough for me. I don't think anyone, would want me back." Ivy shakes her head. "I'm sure most of your fans, hate me. Just because we're together."

 

"I'd want you there." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"I know. But our-"

 

"I know. I miss her too." Sebastian smiles.

 

\---

"So... I totally blew that mood." Ivy claps her hands.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"I've really missed you... You know." Ivy sighs, crossing her arms.

 

"I know." Sebastian says, as he walks over to Ivy.

 

Ivy keeps her arms crossed, she tries not to smile, and she looks up at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy, he stands so close that her crossed arms are touching his chest, and he leans down to kiss her.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss uncrossing her arms, she wraps one arm around Sebastian's shoulders, and the other her hand rests on the back of his head.

 

-

Sebastian's right arm wraps around Ivy's midsection, his left hand grabs her thigh, and he lifts her leg resting it on his hip.

 

-

Ivy leans back against the elevator wall. To better keep her balance, and Sebastian leans against her.

 

\----

Before anything else can happen. The elevator doors open, followed by voices.

 

\--

Sebastian and Ivy quickly separate.

 

\--

Ivy keeps her back against the elevator wall. She looks down at her feet, blushing with a slight laugh.

 

-

Sebastian leans against the elevator wall next to Ivy. He says, " _Hi_ " to oncoming guests.

 

\--

The guests are six old women, ranging from 60-70 years old.

 

\--

Two of the women ignore Ivy and Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian's thankful for them.

 

-

The next two women give disapproving looks.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

While the last two give a subtle thumbs up.

 

-

Sebastian and Ivy laugh.

 

\----

The elevator stops on the next floor. Letting Sebastian and Ivy off.

 

\--

"This is our floor." Sebastian politely states, grabbing Ivy's hand.

 

-

The women separate, letting them walk out of the elevator.

 

-

"Thanks." Ivy says, looking down. While Sebastian pulls her behind him.

 

\--

"Good for you honey!" One of the women whispers to Ivy.

 

"Excuse me?" Ivy asks, looking up.

 

"He's a keeper." The woman winks.

 

"Yeah he is!" Ivy giggles.

 

\--

Sebastian pulls Ivy off of the elevator. He then walks them to his hotel room.


	37. The hotel room

"And here... Is my hotel room." Sebastian says, sliding the key card.

 

"Nice." Ivy nods, as she steps inside.

 

\---

"What did that old woman, say to you on the elevator?" Sebastian asks, entering the room.

 

"Nothing." Ivy shrugs, with her back to Sebastian.

 

"Nothing?" Sebastian asks, closing the door.

 

-

Ivy turns around, while Sebastian locks the door.

 

-

Sebastian crosses his arms.

 

\--

"I'm tired. Are you tired?" Ivy taps her chin.

 

"Follow me." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

Ivy smiles and Sebastian leads her to the bed.

 

\---

"Do you have a bag?" Sebastian asks, as Ivy lies on the bed.

 

"No. I planned on going, home right away." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"You'll have to borrow, one of my shirts then." Sebastian smiles, taking off his shirt.

 

"Oh?" Ivy tilts her head.

 

-

Sebastian tosses his shirt at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy catches the shirt, and she brings it up to her nose.

 

\---

"What did that old woman say?" Sebastian asks again.

 

"Why must you know?" Ivy scoffs, setting the shirt next to her.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as he lies next to Ivy.

 

-

"Fine." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian lies on his side next to Ivy.

 

-

"She said you're a keeper." Ivy smiles. "Obviously I agreed with her.

 

"Why would she say, I'm a keeper?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"Well 1, she knows who are. 2, she doesn't know us. But maybe she watched the interview. Or 3, she knew we were making out. Meaning she's a wild granny, who approves of that shit." Ivy counts on her fingers.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"Option 4, she recognizes a couple... And can see how happy they are together." Ivy shrugs.

 

"I think she's a wild granny." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Yeah that too." Ivy smiles.

 

\---

Sebastian rests his hand, on Ivy's stomach.

 

-

Ivy smiles, she lifts Sebastian's hand, and she plays with his fingers.

 

-

Sebastian watches Ivy.

 

\--

"Are you happy?" Ivy asks, looking at Sebastian.

 

"Oh, bring my question back on me huh?" Sebastian teases.

 

-

Ivy shrugs.

 

-

"I'm very happy, and I'm very much in love. Thanks to you, Ivy." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy smiles and then she looks away.


	38. Do another interview(?)

"I really wish I was, going home with you." Sebastian whispers.

 

"Well I'm not going to tell you to cancel. Because that wouldn't, be fair to your fans." Ivy says, she plays with Sebastian's fingers.

 

"I'm sure they'd understand. That I'm homesick." Sebastian says, grabbing Ivy's hands.

 

-

Ivy jumps slightly, not expecting that.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Ivy glares at Sebastian.

 

\--

Sebastian lies on his back. He pulls Ivy over to him.

 

-

Ivy rests her head on Sebastian's shoulder, she snuggles up to his side, and she rests her hand on his stomach.

 

\--

Sebastian wraps his arms tight around Ivy, he kisses the top of her head, and then he rests his head against hers.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"Can you do that to Winter, when you get home?" Sebastian asks.

 

"That was for the dog?" Ivy laughs, looking up at Sebastian.

 

"In the moment it wasn't." Sebastian shrugs, looking down at Ivy.

 

"You're such a dork." Ivy smiles.

 

"Yeah but I'm a keeper." Sebastian scrunches up his nose.

 

"I love you so much." Ivy sighs.

 

"I love you too." Sebastian smiles.

 

\----

"You know I'm surprised-"

 

-

Ivy's phone starts to ring.

 

-

"There it is." Sebastian and Ivy laugh.

 

-

Ivy reaches into her pocket. To pull out her cellphone.

 

\--

"Hello?" Ivy answers her phone.

 

" _Hey Boo Boo. How was the interview_?" Anthony asks, on the other line.

 

"Who else is with you?" Ivy asks.

 

" _No one_..." Anthony hesitates.

 

"Anthony." Ivy sighs.

 

" _Alright your girl Lea is with me_." Anthony confesses.

 

"Thought so." Ivy smiles.

 

" _Hey girl_." Lea answers.

 

\--

" _So how was the interview_?" Anthony asks.

 

-

Ivy puts her phone on speaker.

 

-

" _How was the interview? We're in suspense here_!" Lea laughs.

 

"I think she did amazing!" Sebastian answers.

 

" _I told you! I told you she was with him_!" Lea shouts.

 

" _Okay, hey no bragging_!" Anthony shouts.

 

-

Ivy and Sebastian laugh.

 

-

" _Are you going to do more interviews_?" Anthony asks.

 

"I don't think they're for me." Ivy says.

 

" _Deb do you want her, to keep going with you_?" Lea asks.

 

"Of course I want her around." Sebastian states.

 

" _Then go with him! We know he has one more interview_!" Lea urges.

 

"Guys I don't know..." Ivy sighs.

 

" _Winnie loves staying with Auntie Lea! She's having so much fun, cuddling Uncle Chris! Even Uncle Anthony comes over to play_!" Lea giggles.

 

"Hey that's my dog! You better not corrupt her!" Sebastian warns.

 

"Your dog?" Ivy looks up at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

"Excuse you?" Ivy makes a face.

 

\--

" _Hey, hey! Focus guys_!" Lea snaps her fingers.

 

"I am so triggered!" Ivy gasps.

 

" _Honestly me too_..." Lea laughs.

 

\--

"I'll debate the interview." Ivy offers.

 

" _Deb when is the interview_?" Anthony asks.

 

" _Hey! Deb is my thing_!" Lea snaps.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"The interview is in three days. I fly out in two days." Sebastian shrugs.

 

" _Where is the interview_?" Lea asks.

 

"I can have a taxi, drop me at home after." Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

"I don't know..." Ivy shrugs.

 

"You don't have to." Sebastian whispers.

 

" _Just think it over Ivy. Otherwise we can always, watch " Civil War" together_." Lea giggles.

 

"Oh god..." Ivy smiles.

 

"Okay I vote she watches " _Civil War_ ", before I get home!" Sebastian seconds the idea.

 

"Stop!" Ivy laughs, slapping Sebastian's stomach.

 

" _YES_!" Lea cheers.

 

-

Anthony laughs.

 

-

"Okay I'm hanging up." Ivy shakes her head.

 

" _Bye we love you_!" Anthony makes kissy noises.

 

" _Bye_!" Lea laughs.

 

"Bye dorks." Ivy hangs up.


	39. No more

"I need to get comfy." Ivy says as she stands up.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles while, he moves out of the way.

 

-

Ivy stands up on the bed. She struggles slightly, to keep her balance.

 

-

"What are you-?" Sebastian laughs.

 

-

Ivy unbuttons her pants, she pushes them down, and then she falls on her butt to kick then off.

 

-

Sebastian continues to laugh.

 

\--

"Better." Ivy says, throwing her pants on the floor.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

"What?" Ivy asks.

 

"Black huh?" Sebastian smirks.

 

"Is that what?" Ivy looks down, lifting her shirt off her lap.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"I didn't pay attention to the color sorry." Ivy laughs at herself.

 

"Does this match?" Sebastian asks, poking Ivy's chest.

 

"Only one way to find out." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy wiggles her eyebrows.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

\----

Sebastian's phone starts to ring.

 

-

"Dammit!" Ivy groans.

 

"Hello?" Sebastian answers his phone.

 

-

Ivy huffs, she grabs the TV remote, and she lies next to Sebastian.

 

-

"Yeah." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy finds a random channel. So she can scroll through her phone.

 

-

"She's right here with me." Sebastian looks at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy ignores Sebastian.

 

-

"Yeah." Sebastian continues to look at Ivy.

 

-

A commercial for " _The Little Mermaid_ " comes on.

 

-

Ivy lip syncs to the commercial. " _Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of your world_!"

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"No I'm listening. I'm listening." Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Ivy continues scrolling, through her phone.

 

-

"No I can't. I'm sorry. This has to be the last, interview for this trip." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"I was told this was the last. I really can't add on, one more after this I'm sorry." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy groans, throwing herself across Sebastian's lap.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"I'm listening... I am." Sebastian chuckles, touching Ivy's butt.

 

-

Ivy lets her arms hang off, the side of the bed. She groans again like she's really bored.

 

-

"I understand-" Sebastian hears Ivy groan. He looks down at her.

 

-

Ivy tries pushing herself up on her elbows.

 

-

"One second." Sebastian says.

 

-

Ivy looks up at Sebastian confused.

 

-

Sebastian lifts his hand, and then he firmly slaps Ivy's butt.

 

-

"Hey!" Ivy laughs, pushing herself back to her spot.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

\--

"Okay no, I really need to wrap this up." Sebastian says into his phone.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head, she rests her head on Sebastian's side, and then she watches TV again.

 

-

"I have other obligations right now. Yeah. Yep... Bye." Sebastian hangs up.

 

-

Ivy stares at the TV.

 

\---

"They wanted to add, four more interviews to this trip." Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

-

Ivy doesn't answer.

 

\--

"Ivy?" Sebastian looks down, thinking she's asleep.

 

-

A second " _The Little Mermaid_ " advertisement comes on.

 

-

Ivy lip syncs along, " _Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of your world_!"

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

"Ivy." Sebastian pokes her arm.

 

-

Ivy ignores him.

 

\--

Sebastian pulls out his phone. He considers taking a picture. When a third advertisement of " _The Little Mermaid_ " comes on.

 

-

Ivy lip syncs again, this time with a smile, and she wiggles her shoulders a little.

 

-

Sebastian starts recording.

 

-

" _Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of your world_!" Ivy lip syncs, enthusiastically.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Ivy rolls onto her back, she sees Sebastian's phone, and then she turns away again.

 

-

Sebastian stops recording. He posts it on his Instagram, with the caption _'Iubirea vietii mele.'_


	40. Spice and everything nice

Sebastian puts his phone, on the bedside table. He picks it back up, he turns off the ringer, and then he plays with Ivy's hair.

 

-

Ivy looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"No more phone." Sebastian holds up his hands.

 

-

Ivy sits up facing Sebastian.

 

\---

"Ești atât de frumoasă Ivy." Sebastian smiles.

(You're so beautiful Ivy)

 

"Aveți ochi teribili Sebastian." Ivy scrunches up her nose.

(You have terrible eyes Sebastian)

 

-

Sebastian grabs Ivy's hand.

 

-

Ivy leans towards Sebastian, she gets close enough to kiss him, and then she pulls away.

 

-

Sebastian sighs annoyed.

 

\---

"Are you sure your phone is off?" Ivy asks.

 

"I'm sure. Do you want me to show you?" Sebastian reaches for his phone.

 

"I believe you." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Good. Then stop wasting time!" Sebastian sits up.

 

-

Ivy's eyes widen in surprise.

 

\----

Sebastian kisses Ivy, he grabs her hips, and he rolls on top of her.

 

-

Ivy returns Sebastian's kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and Sebastian's body rests between her legs.

 

-

Sebastian slides his hands up Ivy's shirt.

 

-

Ivy lifts her legs to rest her, knees against Sebastian's hips.

 

\--

During the kiss Sebastian. Starts to open his mouth against Ivy's.

 

-

Ivy opens her mouth, in unison with Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian slides his tongue into Ivy's mouth.

 

-

Ivy's tongue fights Sebastian's for dominance.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles. In retaliation he grinds, his hips against Ivy's.

 

-

Ivy moans into Sebastian's mouth.

 

\--

Sebastian breaks the kiss, to groan in Ivy's ear.

 

-

Ivy giggles lifting her hips into Sebastian's.

 

\--

Sebastian tries kissing Ivy again.

 

-

Ivy turns her head away with a smile.

 

\--

Sebastian's hand now rests on Ivy's breast. He pulls the fabric of her bra down, his hand covering her freed breast, and he starts massaging her breast.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip, she loves Sebastian's touch. She grinds her hips into his.

 

\--

Sebastian smirks, and then he starts kissing Ivy's neck.

 

-

Ivy moans, her right hand resting on the back of Sebastian's head, and her fingers tangle in his hair.

 

\--

Sebastian pulls back, and he sits up.

 

-

Ivy looks up at Sebastian confused.

 

-

"Take it off." Sebastian orders.

 

-

Ivy smiles grabbing the hem of her shirt, she pulls it over her head, and she discards it on the floor.

 

-

Sebastian gets off the bed, he removes his pants and boxers, and then he joins Ivy in bed again.

 

\--

Ivy leans on her elbows, smiling at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian leans towards Ivy, wrapping an arm around her, and he starts to unclasp her bra.

 

-

Ivy cups Sebastian’s face, and she kisses him.

 

-

Sebastian returns Ivy's kiss. While gets her bra undone.

 

-

Ivy smiles against Sebastian's lips. When she feels her bra loosen.

 

-

Sebastian slides Ivy's bra straps down her arms, and then he drops her bra on the floor.

 

\--

Ivy pulls away from Sebastian, and she lies on her back. She crosses her arms over her chest. She blushes as Sebastian smiles down at her.

 

-

"You really are beautiful." Sebastian whispers.

 

-

Ivy giggles covering her face.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles, he lies on top of Ivy again, and then he starts kissing her neck.

 

-

Ivy wraps her arms around, Sebastian shoulders.

 

\--

Sebastian kisses further down Ivy's neck, until he hits her sweet spot just above her collar bone, and he makes her moan in his ear.

 

-

“I missed that...” Sebastian mumbles, against Ivy's skin. Before he starts, nipping and sucking on her neck.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip, to suppress another moan.

 

-

Sebastian bites down harder, on Ivy's neck. The same time he grinds, his hips against Ivy's.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip a little harder, as she moans, and she runs her hands down Sebastian’s back.

 

\--

"Wait." Sebastian says, as he pulls away.

 

-

Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian hooks his fingers in Ivy's panties.

 

-

Ivy lifts her hips.

 

-

Sebastian pulls Ivy's panties off of her, he drops them on the floor, and the he leans over the side of the bed.

 

-

Ivy sits up on the bed, now fully naked.

 

\--

Sebastian reaches for his pants on the floor, he digs in the back pocket, and he pulls out a condom.

 

-

"You predicted this?" Ivy teases, raising her eyebrows.

 

-

Sebastian sheepishly smiles.

 

-

"Proceed." Ivy giggles.

 

-

Sebastian breaks the wrapper with his teeth, he throws the wrapper on the floor, and then he puts the condom on.

 

\--

Ivy leans back on her elbows.

 

-

Sebastian leans over Ivy, and he gives her a sweet kiss.

 

\--

"You want this, right?” Sebastian asks, pulling away.

 

"Yes.” I smiles.

 

\--

Sebastian kisses Ivy again.

 

-

Ivy cups Sebastian's face. Deepening the kiss.

 

-

Sebastian lowers himself, fully on top of Ivy. He gently grabs his member, he lines himself up with Ivy's entrance, and he slowly enters her.

 

-

Ivy puts one hand on Sebastian’s back.

 

\--

Sebastian breaks the kiss, to rest his head on Ivy's shoulder. He starts pumping his hips slowly.

 

-

Ivy can feel goose bumps, on her arms. From feeling Sebastian's, hot breath on her skin.

 

\--

Sebastian lifts his head, to kiss Ivy. While he starts pumping, his hips faster and harder into Ivy.

 

-

Ivy moves her hips to match, Sebastian's movements. She breaks the kiss so she can moan.

 

\--

Sebastian rests his head by Ivy's neck, again as he groans. He pumps his hips even harder into Ivy.

 

-

Ivy starts digging her nails, into Sebastian's back.

 

-

Sebastian bites Ivy's shoulder. To suppress a groan.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip. She wraps her legs around Sebastian’s waist.

 

\--

Sebastian’s hands slide up Ivy's sides. Tickling her skin while he continues, to pump his hips into Ivy.

 

-

Ivy pushes her head back into the pillow.

 

-

One of Sebastian's hands, finds their way to one of Ivy's breasts. He starts massaging her breast.

 

-

Ivy slides her hands down, Sebastian’s back. To grab his ass. She can his butt flex under her fingers. While he continues to pump his hips.

 

\--

Sebastian starts kisses Ivy's neck. Before he bites her neck hard.

 

-

"Sebastian..." Ivy moans.

 

-

Sebastian runs his tongue over the bite. He then moves to a different spot on her neck. To start sucking bruises into her skin.

 

\--

Ivy moves her hands back up. Sebastian’s back to his shoulders. She grips his shoulders hard. While her lower stomach tightens.

 

-

Sebastian lifts his head to kiss Ivy.

 

-

Ivy arches her back, she digs her nails into Sebastian’s shoulders, and she bites Sebastian's lower lip.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy releases his lower lip.

 

-

"Come for me." Sebastian whispers.

 

-

Ivy pulls Sebastian close to her, she moans in his ear, and she finds her release.

 

-

"Ivy..." Sebastian moans. Finding his release shortly after hers.

 

\--

Ivy unwraps her legs from, around Sebastian’s waist.

 

-

Sebastian lifts his head out of breath.

 

-

"I love you." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy breathlessly laughs.

 

\--

Sebastian kisses Ivy passionately. Before he rolls over, to lie next to her.

 

-

Ivy smiles, she's out of breath, and she feels a little sleepy.

 

\---

Sebastian gets up from the bed, he throws away the condom, and then he lies down next to Ivy again.

 

-

Ivy smiles at Sebastian.

 

\--

Sebastian lifts his arm. For Ivy to lie next to him.

 

-

Ivy grabs the covers, covering them both up, and she snuggles against Sebastian's side.

 

-

Sebastian wraps his arms around Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel it necessary to say this. I don't want anyone, trying to accuse me of copy write! The segment that I used, is from a different story of mine. A story that will never see the light of day! Myself and 2 or 3 other people, have read the original. Because it is my work, I decided to use it and it has been HEAVILY edited TWICE. So this is my work, and don't try and say otherwise.


	41. Crabby ass

The next morning is a bit of a rush. Ivy is packing Sebastian's bag, with a towel on her head, and she's wearing one of his shirts.

 

-

Sebastian is showering before they check out.

 

\--

"Are you almost done in there?" Ivy asks, as she leans on the bathroom door.

 

"Oh that's funny, because you take forever to shower." Sebastian fake laughs.

 

"We've got ten minutes hot shot." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

The water turns off and Sebastian pulls back the shower curtain.

 

-

"Hey handsome." Ivy smiles.

 

"I ran out of hot water." Sebastian makes a face.

 

"Not my fault." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Where's my towel?" Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy takes the towel off her head. She tosses it to Sebastian.

 

-

"Thanks." Sebastian wraps the towel around himself.

 

\---

"Are you grumpy?" Ivy asks crossing her arms.

 

Sebastian ignores Ivy as he steps out of the shower.

 

"Sebastian." Ivy says annoyed.

 

"When is your flight?" Sebastian asks, walking past Ivy.

 

"Is that why you're cranky?" Ivy asks, following Sebastian.

 

\--

Sebastian walks over to the bed, he pulls open his suitcase, and he starts digging for an outfit.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes, and she sits on Sebastian's suitcase.

 

-

Sebastian glares at Ivy.

 

\--

"What's wrong chubby dumpling?" Ivy asks, reaching for Sebastian's face.

 

"You've never called me that." Sebastian pushes her hands away.

 

"Sebastian!" Ivy groans, falling back onto the bed.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles a little.

 

-

"What is your malfunction?" Ivy asks. Pushing Sebastian's towel, down with her foot.

 

\--

"Are you stealing that shirt?" Sebastian asks, pulling on it.

 

"Yeah so I can go home, home. To avoid your crabby ass, for a month." Ivy says, as she gets up.

 

"Ivy-Ivy-Ivy-" Sebastian wraps her in his arms.

 

"No!" Ivy tries wiggling free.

 

"I'm just anxious, and I like to annoy you you." Sebastian rests his head on Ivy's shoulder.

 

"Well I never said I was going home." Ivy points out.

 

"What?" Sebastian pulls away.

 

"I thought I'd support my fiancée." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Ivy you don't-"

 

-

Ivy stares at Sebastian.

 

-

"I love you Ivy." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Then kiss me already." Ivy demands.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.


	42. Uncle Chris

"Winter! Come 'ere Winnie!" Chris pats his legs.

 

-

Winter stands in the hall, she wags her tail, and she barks happily.

 

-

"Come here silly Winter!" Chris laughs.

 

-

Winter barks at Chris.

 

-

"Come here!" Chris continues to laugh.

 

-

Winter continues to bark, teasing Chris on what she'll do.

 

\--

"You two are so cute." Lea laughs, watching them from the couch.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Chris asks turning to Lea.

 

"I had VTO." Lea shrugs.

 

"Babe." Chris sighs.

 

"I'm not abusing it!" Lea scoffs.

 

\--

Winter runs up to Chris and she jumps on him.

 

-

"Hey!" Chris laughs, stumbling a little.

 

-

Winter barks.

 

-

"You cheater! You cheater!" Chris says, as he lightly pushes Winter.

 

-

Winter playfully grabs Chris' arm with her teeth.

 

-

Chris playfully growls.

 

-

Winter releases Chris' arm and she barks at him.

 

-

Chris playfully barks back.

 

-

 

Winter stares at Chris.

 

-

Chris barks again.

 

-

Winter jumps at Chris and she barks.

 

-

"Okay, okay I give." Chris laughs.

 

-

Lea shakes her head.

 

\---

"When are we getting a dog?" Chris asks.

 

"When do you want to get a dog?" Lea asks.

 

"What do you think Winter?" Chris asks.

 

-

Winter huffs.

 

-

"I agree." Chris looks at Lea.

 

\--

"Who's going to train the dog?" Lea asks.

 

"I will. I'll have Ivy help me." Chris shrugs.

 

"If you travel who-?"

 

"The dog can stay with you, or the dog can visit Auntie Ivy." Chris smiles.

 

"Scrappy will hate you." Lea sighs.

 

"Scrappy could use the company! She's getting used to Winter." Chris argues.

 

\--

"Are you going with us then Winter?" Lea asks.

 

-

Winter barks and wags her tail.

 

-

"Okay fine. Let's go." Lea smiles.

 

"Yes!" Chris fist pumps.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

-

Chris and Winter run out the door together.

 

-

"Hey wait! Just because her mom trained her well. That doesn't mean she can go leash less!" Lea says, grabbing Winter's collar and matching leash.

 

\--

Chris opens the back car door. Letting Winter jump in.

 

-

"Just like a little kid." Lea shakes her head.

 

-

Chris smiles at Lea before getting in the car.

 

-

Lea sighs joining them in the car.

 

-

Winter barks happily.


	43. Trouble at the interview

Sebastian and Ivy barely make check out, but they're early for their flight, and then they make it to the interview on time.

 

\---

"Who are you interviewing with?" Ivy asks, as they're rushed down a hall.

 

"He's new to the game." Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

Ivy nods.

 

\--

"Okay Sebastian your dressing room is here. Your guest-"

 

"My fiancée, and her name is Ivy." Sebastian corrects.

 

"Okay fiancée. You get changed in here." The assistant says annoyed.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You two have fifteen minutes." The assistant says before leaving.

 

\--

"This is going well already." Ivy turns to Sebastian.

 

"I love you Ivy." Sebastian kisses her.

 

\--

"Oh ew! No time for that on my show!" A man snaps.

 

-

Ivy and Sebastian pull away.

 

-

"Hi James Noel. I'm new to late night." The man introduces himself.

 

"Ivy, Sebastian's fiancée." Ivy offers her hand.

 

"I hope they layer you in makeup." James shakes his head.

 

"Excuse me?" Ivy scoffs.

 

\--

"You are even more, handsome in person." James smiles at Sebastian.

 

"Thanks?" Sebastian looks at Ivy.

 

"Well chop, chop we're wasting time here!" James claps his hands.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

James walks past Ivy and Sebastian.

 

\--

"Good luck." Ivy says before going to her dressing room.

 

-

Sebastian nods.

 

\----

"Alright everyone, tonight I would like to welcome. Our very special guest, Sebastian Stan!" James announces.

 

-

The audience begins to clap.

 

-

"Oh and his fiancée." James smiles.

 

-

Sebastian and Ivy step out hand in hand.

 

\--

Sebastian waves to the audience.

 

-

Ivy smiles, trying her best to calm her nerves.

 

-

The audience stands and cheers.

 

\--

Sebastian and Ivy walk over their seats.

 

-

"Sebastian welcome, welcome." James smiles.

 

"Thanks we're very happy to be here." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy nods.

 

-

The audience settles down.

 

\--

"You didn't wear makeup." James stares at Ivy.

 

"I'm not big on makeup." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"On my show, you need makeup." James states.

 

"What?" Ivy laughs.

 

"I require all my guests-"

 

"There's nothing wrong with my fiancée. She isn't comfortable wearing makeup." Sebastian gets annoyed. "Most people respect that."

 

"My show gets better views." James narrows his eyes.

 

"You-"

 

-

Ivy squeezes Sebastian's hand.

 

-

Sebastian sighs annoyed.

 

\--

"So... Ivy was it?" James asks.

 

"Yes." Ivy clears her throat.

 

"How is your relationship, with your family?" James asks.

 

"Excuse me?" Ivy asks getting defensive.

 

"We have a special guest, for you." James smiles.

 

-

Ivy looks at Sebastian.

 

-

"Bring him out!" James waves his hand.

 

-

Sebastian tenses.

 

-

Ivy looks forward to see her father walk out.

 

-

"It's your Dad!" James chuckles.

 

-

Ivy turns pale, her body begins to shake, and she gets up from her chair.

 

-

"Ivy I thought-"

 

"Go to hell!" Ivy rips off her mic. She slams it down on James' desk.

 

"Ivy!" Sebastian gets up.

 

-

Ivy storms off set with tears in her eyes.

 

-

"We're never coming back here." Sebastian says angrily.

 

"I don't understand the problem." James shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian chases after Ivy.

 

\--

Ivy's already left the studio, she grabbed a taxi, and she's gone home.


	44. Benny

Meanwhile at the shelter.

 

\---

"Hi how can I help you guys?" A young woman smiles.

 

"We'd like to get a dog." Lea smiles.

 

"Oh a companion for this guy?" The woman asks, smiling at Winter.

 

"She's a girl, and actually she's my friend's dog." Lea clears her throat.

 

"Oh sorry... The blue collar and leash, I just-"

 

"Her mom doesn't care for gender colors. Her female dog can wear blue." Lea shrugs.

 

"Right." The woman nods.

 

\--

"Where can we start looking?" Chris asks.

 

"Right this way." The woman says, taking them to the back.

 

-

Winter stays close to Lea.

 

-

Chris eagerly follows the woman.

 

-

Lea holds her breath.

 

\---

They're lead to a room that is wall to wall kennels on both sides.

 

-

The room echoes with barks.

 

-

Chris looks at both sides of kennels.

 

-

Winter watches Chris.

 

-

Lea looks around at the dogs. She's saddened by all the animals there. But she's happy knowing, they'll be taking one home.

 

\--

"Him." Chris points to a dog on the end.

 

"This is Benny. He was dropped off here a few years ago." The woman says, stopping in front of the kennel.

 

-

Chris is looking over the dog.

 

-

Lea looks at Chris.

 

-

Winter walks up to the kennel.

 

-

The dog named Benny, walks up to his kennel door.

 

\--

"He doesn't belong here." Chris looks at Lea.

 

"Okay, then he's coming home with us." Lea nods.

 

"Are you sure?" The woman asks.

 

-

Benny sits at his kennel door. He wags his tail at Winter.

 

-

Winter paws the cage, and then she looks up at Chris.

 

-

"That settles it." Lea nods.

 

"Alright, I'll get the paperwork." The woman smiles.

 

\--

Chris kneels down in front of the kennel.

 

-

Winter licks Chris' face.

 

-

Chris smiles, he scratches Winter's chest, and then he holds his hand out to Benny.

 

-

Benny stands up wagging his tail, he sniffs Chris' hand, and then he licks his fingers.

 

-

Chris smiles and he rubs Benny's nose.

 

-

Lea copies Chris.

 

-

Benny sniffs Lea's fingers, he licks her fingers, and Lea pets his nose.

 

\--

"The paperwork is ready." The woman returns.

 

"Ready? This is a big step." Lea smiles at Chris.

 

"I'm so ready." Chris nods.

 

"Come on then." Lea giggles.


	45. Mad at herself

Sebastian tries calling Ivy, but she refused to answer. So he tries calling Lea.

 

\---

" _Hello_?" Lea answers.

 

"Lea have you talked to Ivy?" Sebastian asks.

 

" _No I haven't. I thought she was_ -?"

 

"The host was an asshole!" Sebastian states.

 

" _What happened_?" Lea asks.

 

"He brought her dad out." Sebastian sighs.

 

" _WHAT_?" Lea screams.

 

-

Sebastian pulls the phone from his ear. He cringes as Lea goes on a rant.

 

-

" _I'M GOING TO MAKE SO PHONE CALLS! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY UNCALLED FOR! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME_?" Lea screams.

 

"Lea! Lea!" Sebastian tries calming her down.

 

\--

" _Ivy is probably packing, are you_ -?"

 

"I'm almost home." Sebastian sighs.

 

\--

" _Sebastian you_..." Lea hesitates.

 

"Lea tell me." Sebastian closes his eyes.

 

" _She'll be more broken, than you've ever seen. She's going to push you, as far away as she can_." Lea sighs. " _Be patient with our girl_."

 

"Lea if only I could have-" Sebastian shakes his head.

 

" _Sebastian we can't avoid this. But good luck_." Lea sighs again. " _Have her call me or Anthony, please_."

 

"Thanks Lea." Sebastian hangs up.

 

\----

The taxi pulls up into Ivy's driveway.

 

-

"Thanks." Sebastian pays the driver.

 

\--

Sebastian hurries inside, before the taxi takes off.

 

\---

The front is unlocked as Sebastian enters.

 

\--

"Ivy?" Sebastian yells.

 

-

Ivy doesn't answer.

 

-

"Ivy!" Sebastian runs through the house. "Please still be here..."

 

-

Ivy doesn't answer.

 

\--

"Ivy!" Sebastian yells desperately.

 

-

Ivy steps out of the bedroom. Her arms are crossed, she's wearing Sebastian's sweatshirt, and she's got her boy shorts on.

 

\--

"Ivy." Sebastian sighs relieved.

 

-

Ivy turns her head away. In the faint hallway light, Sebastian can see she's been crying.

 

-

"Oh Ivy..." Sebastian steps towards her.

 

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ivy snaps, walking back into the bedroom.

 

"Ivy if I had known-" Sebastian follows her.

 

"You know what Sebastian." Ivy turns to him angrily.

 

-

Sebastian flinches slightly.

 

-

Ivy looks away, she chews on her lip, and then she looks down.

 

-

"I really want to hold you. But I'm kind of, afraid of you right now." Sebastian admits.

 

-

Ivy laughs slightly, through her tears.

 

\--

"I'm just so tired of this affecting me! Of him affecting me!" Ivy shouts. "I thought I could train myself. To forget him, to be cold, and not feel anything for him!"

 

"Ivy I love you so much." Sebastian's heart sinks.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head, she turns to walk away.

 

-

Sebastian grabs Ivy's arm, he pulls her to him, and he holds her tightly.

 

-

Ivy buries her face into Sebastian's chest.

 

-

"I won't ask you to do another interview. Until I make sure, this will NEVER happens again." Sebastian rests his head on Ivy's.

 

\--

"Can I just turn you, into a chubby dumpling?" Ivy mumbles against Sebastian's chest.

 

-

Sebastian snorts.

 

-

Ivy pulls away.

 

\--

"I'm so mad, this whole thing has me so upset. That I didn't even pick up my Winnie!" Ivy tosses her hands.

 

"I'll make a call." Sebastian nods.

 

\--

"I don't have any Kleenex, but you love me so-" Ivy wipes her nose, with the sleeve of Sebastian's hoodie.

 

"Ivy." Sebastian laughs, scrunching up his nose.

 

"Shut up I just said-"

 

-

Sebastian cups Ivy's face, he kisses her, and then he hugs her tightly.

 

-

"I do love you Ivy." Sebastian whispers.

 

-

Ivy's eyes tear up again.

 

-

"I love you too chubby dumpling." Ivy giggles.

 

"I'm going to make a call. Put on my other hoodie, that's way bigger. You'll be more comfortable in that." Sebastian says, as he kisses Ivy again.

 

"The one you let me have when you travel?" Ivy smiles.

 

"Yeah that one." Sebastian nods.

 

"You're so good to me." Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy, and then he kisses her again.

 

-

"Okay I really need to make that call." Sebastian says, as he kisses Ivy again.

 

-

Ivy giggles.


	46. Big news!

"Here's the paperwork. It's going to be a $250 adoption fee. He's update on vaccinations, he's potty trained, and is great with other animals." The woman explains.

 

-

Lea's phone starts to ring.

 

-

"Sorry excuse me." Lea walks away.

 

-

Chris starts filling out the paperwork.

 

\----

"Hello?" Lea answers.

 

" _Lea have you talked to Ivy_?" Sebastian asks.

 

"No I haven't. I thought she was-?" Lea furrows her brow.

 

" _The host was an asshole_!" Sebastian states.

 

"What happened?" Lea asks, instantly annoyed.

 

" _He brought her dad out_." Sebastian sighs.

 

"WHAT?" Lea screams.

 

-

Everyone at the shelter looks at Lea.

 

-

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SO PHONE CALLS! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY UNCALLED FOR! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Lea screams.

 

" _Lea! Lea_!" Sebastian tries calming her down.

 

\--

"Ivy is probably packing, are you-?" Lea huffs, her feathers have been ruffled.

 

" _I'm almost home_." Sebastian sighs.

 

\--

"Sebastian you..." Lea hesitates, trying to calm herself.

 

" _Lea tell me_." Sebastian begs.

 

"She'll be more broken, than you've ever seen. She's going to push you, as far away as she can." Lea sighs, looking down. "Be patient with our girl."

 

" _Lea if only I could have_ -" Sebastian starts.

 

"Sebastian we can't avoid this. But good luck." Lea sighs again. "Have her call me or Anthony, please."

 

" _Thanks Lea_." Sebastian hangs up.

 

"You've got this you dumb potato." Lea snorts.

 

-

Lea goes back to Chris and the paperwork.

 

\----

"Oh good timing. We just need your signature." The woman smiles at Lea.

 

"Oh you're done already?" Lea asks, signing her name.

 

"It'll take us a few days to get him ready. I hope that's alright with you." The woman takes the papers. "We'd like to do a home visit. If you don't mind..."

 

"Take your time, we still need to get him toys, food, and a bed he'll never use." Lea smiles.

 

"You really want this too don't you?" Chris smiles.

 

"It's our little family." Lea nods.

 

"A home visit is fine." Chris squeezes Lea's hand.

 

"Awesome. Well Benny-"

 

"Dodger, I want to name him Dodger." Chris smiles.

 

"He'll be lucky to have you." The woman smiles.

 

"We're lucky to have him actually." Lea giggles.

 

"Have a great night you guys." The woman nods.

 

"Thank you so much." Lea says, as they leave.

 

\----

Chris walks Winter back to the car.

 

\--

"Chris hang on!" Lea grabs his arm.

 

-

Chris turns around.

 

-

Lea grabs Chris by the front of his shirt, she pulls him down to her, and she kisses him.

 

-

Chris returns the kiss.

 

-

"Okay now let's go." Lea smiles.

 

Chris chuckles.

 

-

Lea's phone rings again.

 

\---

"Sebastian?" Lea answers her phone.

 

" _Can you bring Winter home? Ivy's cooling off. But she's mad this has her_ -"

 

"Of course we can bring Winter home. She misses her mom and dad." Lea nods. "Besides I need to check on my girl."

 

" _Thank you Lea. I owe you_." Sebastian sighs.

 

"Hey Chris and I have news, we wanted to share anyway." Lea giggles.

 

" _Well hurry over then. I know you and Ivy, when there's tea_." Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Lea laughs at Sebastian.

 

-

" _There's tea_?" Ivy can be heard in the background.

 

" _Here baby_." Sebastian passes the phone.

 

" _Are you bringing my love home_?" Ivy asks.

 

"We are. With news of our own." Lea giggles.

 

" _I think I know. But tell me when you get here_!" Ivy gasps.

 

"Okay we'll see you soon." Lea smiles.

 

" _I can't wait! Kiss Winnie for me! I miss her so much_!" Ivy whines.

 

"I will. Bye." Lea hangs up.

 

-

Chris smiles at Lea.

 

-

"Mommy misses you Winnie." Lea says kissing Winter's nose.

 

-

Winter licks Lea's face.


	47. Ivy's tea

"Honey I'm home!" Lea shouts, as nails scrape against the wood floor.

 

-

Ivy sits up on the bed, and Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

Winter comes running into the bedroom, she jumps up on the bed, and she attacks Ivy with kisses.

 

-

"I missed you! Yes I did!" Ivy says, as she scratches Winter.

 

-

Winter whines happily as she wags her tail.

 

-

"I know my love! I know!" Ivy hugs Winter.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy and Winter.

 

-

"Oh I missed you so much." Ivy says, as her eyes tear up.

 

-

Winter licks Ivy's face.

 

-

"I love you so much." Ivy kisses winter's head.

 

\--

Winter spots Sebastian, and she attacks him with kisses.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

Winter whines happily again.

 

-

"I missed you too Winnie." Sebastian hugs her.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

\---

"Is it safe to come in?" Lea asks at the door.

 

"Yeah come in." Ivy laughs, as Winter lays across her lap.

 

"Okay what's the tea?" Lea asks, skipping over to the bed.

 

-

Ivy sighs as she scratches Winter's side.

 

-

"I'll talk to Chris in the living room." Sebastian says, as he gets up.

 

-

Ivy looks at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian kisses Ivy before he leaves.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss, while Lea lies at her feet.

 

-

"You guys are disgusting." Lea scrunches up her nose.

 

-

Ivy glares at Lea, and then she laughs.

 

-

"Love you too Lea." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"You guys rot my teeth watching you." Lea gags.

 

"Funny. Ivy says the same, of you and Chris." Sebastian says, as he leaves the room.

 

"Fuck off Deb!" Lea yells.

 

"Oh!" Ivy laughs.

 

\---

"Anyway." Lea looks at Ivy.

 

"Anyway, I'm not doing another interview." Ivy shakes her head. "It was a mistake to even be there."

 

"First of all. Ivy I'll beat your ass, if you think you're a mistake!" Lea sternly states.

 

-

Ivy snorts.

 

-

"Secondly. I'm planning all your interviews, from now on!" Lea adds.

 

"I should've excused myself, the second I met the host." Ivy sighs.

 

"What happened there?" Lea asks.

 

"He insisted I wear makeup. Not being so subtle, to say I'm ugly." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh hell-!" Lea sits up angrily.

 

"Follow it up to, being on set when... Surprise here's my donor!" Ivy waves her hands around.

 

"What was his name, what show was it, and how much can I cuss him out?" Lea asks, pulling out her phone.

 

"Lea." Ivy tries grabbing her phone.

 

"I'm your best friend. I get first dibs at, ripping this guy a new one!" Lea states.


	48. Lea's tea

"What's your tea?" Ivy smiles shaking her head.

 

"Oh." Lea smiles.

 

"Oh?" Ivy mocks.

 

"Chris and I adopted a dog." Lea smiles proudly.

 

"Wow! Big step!" Ivy gasps.

 

"You and Sebastian-"

 

"I had Winter before Sebastian!" Ivy corrects.

 

"Whatever." Lea rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Boy or girl?" Ivy asks.

 

"Boy. He's very handsome!" Lea smiles.

 

"Do you have a picture?" Ivy asks.

 

"Just one right now." Lea shows Ivy.

 

"Aw! What a sweetheart! Look at that face... Oh my goodness!" Ivy gushes.

 

"Winter got to meet him. They're going to be best friends!" Lea giggles.

 

"You took Winter?" Ivy asks surprised.

 

"It was the proper thing to do." Lea nods.

 

"Aw." Ivy smiles.

 

"I think having this dog, will be nice when Chris is gone." Lea sighs.

 

\--

"What about-?"

 

"Chris has designated you for everything." Lea shrugs.

 

"Marry him." Ivy states.

 

-

Lea bursts into laughter.

 

-

"He's a smart man! Marry him!" Ivy nods.

 

"On that note. I'm going home." Lea giggles.

 

"Night. Thank you for watching Winter." Ivy smiles.

 

"Night." Lea says, as she leaves.

 

\--

Ivy lifts Winter's head, and she kisses her nose.

 

\---

"Hey." Sebastian whispers.

 

-

Ivy looks up with a smile.

 

-

"Everything okay?" Sebastian asks, walking over to the bed.

 

-

Ivy nods.

 

-

"You tired?" Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian sits on the bed, and he snuggles Ivy.

 

-

Ivy falls asleep on Sebastian's chest, and Winter on her legs.

 

\----

"Ivy okay?" Chris asks, as Lea leaves the bedroom.

 

"She's happy to have her Winter home." Lea nods.

 

"What happened?" Chris asks, as they walk out.

 

"The host told Ivy she was ugly. Just not in so many words." Lea rolls her eyes.

 

"Wow!" Chris scoffs.

 

"Then he somehow got dirt on her, and brought out her donor." Lea says, as they leave the house.

 

"Whoa... He did what?" Chris stops Lea.

 

"You heard me." Lea sighs.

 

"He was actually-?"

 

"Yep." Lea nods.

 

"What was the name of the-?"

 

"I get first dibs!" Lea snaps with a giggle.

 

"I'm calling my agent in the morning. That is never happening to you!" Chris says, as they walk to the car.

 

"I can't believe we even have to take it this far." Lea shakes her head.

 

"That host crossed a line. That only "reality based TV shows" do." Chris says, as he stops at the car.

 

-

Lea sighs.

 

-

"We have to take it this far." Chris shrugs.

 

\--

"Have I ever thanked you, for how supportive you are?" Lea asks, stepping closer to Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"For being supportive, of not only me. But also Ivy and even Victoria." Lea rests her hands on Chris' chest.

 

"Every day we're together." Chris wraps his arms around Lea's waist.

 

"I'm so lucky to have you." Lea leans closer to Chris.

 

"I'm lucky to have you." Chris leans the rest of the way.

 

-

Lea smiles against Chris' lips.

 

-

Chris holds Lea tight as they kiss.

 

\--

"Mm we should go home. Before Ivy opens the door, to yell something at us." Lea says, as she pulls away.

 

-

Chris chuckles and he opens Lea's door.

 

-

"Thank you." Lea says, as she gets in the car.

 

-

Chris walks around the car, and he gets in. Then he drives the two of them home.


	49. Uncle Deb

The next morning, someone knocks on the door. Ivy carefully gets out of bed.

 

-

Winnie gets up with Ivy, and she starts to bark.

 

-

"Sh!" Ivy whispers, leaving Sebastian to sleep.

 

\--

Ivy answers the door.

 

-

Winnie barks and whines happily.

 

\---

Sebastian starts to wake up. He feels the bed dip, the bed dips again and it starts to shake a little, and then he hears Ivy shushing someone.

 

-

Little grunts can be heard.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

\--

Sebastian opens his eyes, and then he smiles.

 

-

"Morning." Ivy says, kissing Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian hums as he returns the kiss.

 

-

Little grunts of jealousy. Makes Ivy pull away laughing.

 

\--

Sebastian looks down to see, a baby lying between him and Ivy.

 

-

"I love you too!" Ivy giggles, kissing her baby niece.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Winnie lays at the baby's feet.

 

\--

"Say good morning Uncle Deb." Ivy giggles.

 

-

The baby grabs Ivy's fingers.

 

-

"Uncle Deb?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Yeah." Ivy looks up, as the baby chews on her fingers. "Deal with it."

 

"Why Uncle Deb?" Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Auntie Lea's autocorrect, called you Deb. So now we call you Uncle Deb." Ivy says, as she smiles at the baby.

 

-

The baby looks up at Ivy, while chewing on her finger.

 

-

"Stay like that." Sebastian says, as he rolls onto his back.

 

"Why?" Ivy asks, leaning on her elbow.

 

-

Sebastian grabs his phone, off the bedside dresser.

 

\--

"Hi." Ivy looks down at the baby.

 

-

The baby stares up at Ivy.

 

-

"I love you." Ivy smiles.

 

-

The baby smiles.

 

-

"Yes I do. I love you so much." Ivy giggles.

 

-

Sebastian takes a picture.

 

-

"Gross, delete that!" Ivy looks up.

 

-

"I'm posting that." Sebastian smiles.

 

"No!" Ivy tries grabbing the phone.

 

"Done." Sebastian shows Ivy his Instagram.

 

-

Ivy makes a face as she takes the phone.

 

\--

Sebastian perfectly captured, Ivy and the baby smiling at each other. His caption reads: _Waking up to this, is like a dream come true._

 

\--

Ivy hands Sebastian his phone back.

 

-

"Motherhood looks amazing on you." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Then you can get puked on first." Ivy giggles.

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

-

The baby reaches for Ivy with both hands.

 

-

"Yes he can. Yes he can." Ivy giggles, kissing the baby.

 

-

The baby squeals in excitement.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"I love you Ivy." Sebastian smiles.

 

"I love you too, Uncle Deb." Ivy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes with a smile.


	50. Spoiling Dodger

Over at Lea and Chris' house. They're up early as well.

 

\---

"Ivy says to go to PetSmart for toys, Petco for beds, and Walmart for food and bowls." Chris says, as he reads his text.

 

"Okay well Petco is farther. But then PetSmart and Walmart are closer." Lea says, finishing her bun.

 

\--

"How expensive are beds?" Chris asks, as they leave the house.

 

"Ivy literally spent $70 on Winter's bed. But that was on sale!" Lea laughs.

 

"Wow... What kind of bed-?"

 

"It's memory foam and it's big enough for Winter to lay on." Lea shrugs. "Ivy personally, likes the grey and blue pattern."

 

"Maybe we should get Ivy..." Chris nervously chuckles.

 

"What? We got this." Lea scoffs. "If we have questions we can call her."

 

"You're right." Chris sighs.

 

"We got this Chris. Just breathe." Lea smiles.

 

-

Chris nods as they get in the car.

 

\----

At Petco Lea picks out a large breed, memory foam bed, and it's a pretty maroon color.

 

\--

At PetSmart Chris finds a cute lion toy, he grabs a few chew toys, and he gets a few bones.

 

\--

Walmart Lea and Chris grab a red collar, matching red leash, a silver dish, a 2.5 gallon water dispenser, dog food, more treats, and more toys.

 

\--

"Do we have enough?" Chris asks, as they get to the car.

 

-

Lea pops the trunk and then she looks at Chris.

 

-

"It's a start." Chris shrugs.

 

-

Lea smiles shaking her head.

 

\--

"Should I send a picture to Ivy and ask her?" Chris asks, as he loads the trunk.

 

"Christopher. I admire how nervous you are." Lea stops Chris.

 

-

Chris sheepishly smiles.

 

-

"Dodger will be loved and spoiled. No matter how many things we get him. He just wants to be loved, anything else isn't as important." Lea smiles.

 

"I love you Lea." Chris sighs.

 

"I love you too. I hope you bought something for Winter. Or Ivy might kill you." Lea raises her eyebrows.

 

"I got more toys and treats." Chris smiles holding up the bag.

 

"You're such a good man." Lea giggles, kissing Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles into the kiss.

 

\---

Lea's phone starts to ring.

 

-

Lea growls as she answers her phone.

 

-

"Hello?" Lea sighs.

 

"Hello, is this Lea Evans?" A female asks.

 

"Uh this is." Lea nods.

 

"Hi Mrs. Evans, this is Michelle calling you about Benny." The female begins.

 

"Oh Dodger!" Lea lightly hits Chris' arm.

 

-

Chris stares at Lea.

 

-

"Yes. Are you available, for a home visit?" Michelle asks.

 

"We are. Um we're actually heading home right now." Lea smiles.

 

-

Chris anxiously waits.

 

-

"Alright. How does twenty minutes sound?" Michelle asks.

 

"Perfect for us." Lea says excitedly.

 

"Perfect, see you then." Michelle hangs up.

 

\--

"What?" Chris asks.

 

"They're coming for a home visit!" Lea says excitedly.

 

"Yes!" Chris cheers.

 

-

Lea and Chris quickly put the bags in the car. Then they hurry home to set up.


	51. Do you want one?

While Lea and Chris prep for their fur baby. Ivy and Sebastian get up for the day. Starting with a diaper change, for Ivy's baby niece.

 

\---

"Okay let's throw this away." Ivy says, as she picks the baby up.

 

-

The baby smiles and she opens her mouth.

 

-

"You want a kiss?" Ivy giggles, kissing the baby.

 

-

The baby squishes Ivy's face with her hands.

 

-

Ivy giggles as she carries the baby to the nearest trash bin.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as he watches Ivy.

 

\--

Ivy throws the diaper away, and then she notices Sebastian watching her.

 

-

"Hey how about shirtless, Uncle Deb takes you?" Ivy asks the baby.

 

-

Sebastian looks away from Ivy, realizing he's been caught.

 

-

The baby looks at Ivy.

 

-

"Hm...? Then Auntie can stare at him." Ivy snorts, walking up to Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head with a laugh.

 

\--

The baby stares at Sebastian.

 

-

"Hi baby." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

The baby looks at Ivy.

 

-

"We like him remember." Ivy snorts.

 

\--

"Are you actually, giving her to me?" Sebastian asks surprised.

 

"Do you really want one?" Ivy asks, looking up at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian nods.

 

\--

"Here let Uncle Deb take you for a bit. Then you can come back to me." Ivy says, handing Sebastian the baby.

 

"Hi beautiful." Sebastian smiles at the baby.

 

-

The baby looks at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"Who is that?" Sebastian asks, looking at Ivy.

 

"I'm still here." Ivy smiles.

 

-

The baby smiles at Ivy.

 

-

"Yes I'm still here my love." Ivy giggles. "I love you."

 

-

The baby opens her mouth.

 

-

Ivy kisses the baby.

 

-

The baby giggles turning away.

 

-

"You're so cute!" Ivy giggles.

 

\--

"How long do we have her?" Sebastian asks.

 

"So far just tonight. Why?" Ivy smiles at Sebastian.

 

"I'm going to need you to myself." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

\--

"How long am I going to be Uncle Deb too?" Sebastian asks.

 

"How long do you plan on staying together?" Ivy asks shrugging.

 

"Forever." Sebastian states.

 

"Then you'll forever be, Uncle Deb." Ivy giggles.

 

"Great." Sebastian mumbles.

 

-

The baby giggles.

 

-

"Oh my God you're so cute!" Ivy says kissing the baby.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

\---

Ivy's phone goes off.

 

-

"Oh Lea just text me." Ivy says, as she opens her phone.

 

"What's she up to?" Sebastian asks.

 

"They're getting a home inspection!" Ivy says excitedly.

 

"Nice." Sebastian nods.

 

"They think they got a good start on stuff for Dodger. But Chris wants my opinion." Ivy shakes her head.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"I'm really glad Chris talked about getting a dog. I know it's something Lea's always wanted." Ivy smiles. "I think this will be good, for both of them."

 

"Chris is lucky though." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"What do you mean?" Ivy asks confused.

 

"You already having Winter. Felt like your kid I had to impress, to please mom." Sebastian admits. "It was more pressure, than meeting your mom."

 

"How was Winter-?" Ivy laughs.

 

"Because I really liked you. If Winter didn't give the approval. I knew I wouldn't have, what I do right now." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Did you even like Winter, when you met her?" Ivy asks, crossing her arms.

 

"She has an intimidating bark like her mom." Sebastian sheepishly smiles.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"But her mom bites." Sebastian smiles, biting his lip.

 

"You got me there." Ivy nods.

 

"But yes, after getting to know Winter. I realized she's just as cuddly as her mom." Sebastian nods.

 

-

Ivy smiles.


	52. Setting up for Dodger

"Where should we put his bed?" Chris asks, as he carries armfuls of bags.

 

"My office. He can hang out with me whenever he wants." Lea shrugs, carrying the bed and a couple bags.

 

"Should we get another bed?" Chris asks.

 

"Chris he has a couch and our bed available. I'm pretty sure he's fine." Lea giggles.

 

"I'll let Ivy decide." Chris nods.

 

-

Lea shakes her head.

 

\--

Chris goes to the car to get the food bag.

 

-

Lea puts Dodger's bed in her office.

 

\--

Chris comes back in, and he sets the food bag by the pantry door.

 

-

Lea tosses the dog toys on the floor.

 

\--

Chris leaves the treat bag and bones on the counter.

 

-

Lea washes the dog food bowl and water dispenser.

 

\--

Chris sets out Dodger's leash and collar.

 

-

Lea dries the food bowl and water dispenser.

 

\---

Someone knocks on the door.

 

-

Chris anxiously looks at Lea.

 

-

Lea smiles.

 

-

Chris answers the door.

 

\--

Lea sets down Dodger's food dish and water dispenser.

 

\---

"Lea, this is Michelle." Chris says.

 

-

Lea stands up and she turns around.

 

-

"Hi Mrs. Evans." Michelle offers her hand.

 

"Please just call me Lea." Lea shakes Michelle's hand.

 

\--

"Okay so where will Dodger be sleeping?" Michelle asks.

 

"Our bedroom." Lea says, as she leads the way.

 

"We got him a bed, to sleep on in Lea's office." Chris says, as they pass her office.

 

"May I see that?" Michelle asks.

 

"Of course." Lea nods.

 

-

Michelle walks into Lea's office.

 

-

"Okay, nice color choice." Michelle writes in her notebook.

 

\--

"The bedroom is this way." Lea clears her throat.

 

-

Michelle nods as she follows.

 

-

"Dodger's welcome on the bed and the couch." Lea says, as they enter the bedroom.

 

-

Michelle nods writing in her notebook.

 

\--

"We got him food and new bowls." Chris smiles.

 

"Show me please." Michelle nods.

 

-

Chris nods leaving the bedroom.

 

\--

"Obviously we won't fill the water just yet." Lea says, as they enter the kitchen.

 

-

Michelle writes in her notebook.

 

\--

"Do you have a collar?" Michelle asks.

 

"We just bought one, and a leash." Chris says, holding them up.

 

"Okay." Michelle nods. "Do you have yard space?"

 

"Oh absolutely." Lea nods. "My friend's dog stays with us sometimes. She even comes for visits."

 

\--

"Is this dog-?"

 

"She's a big softy. We had her with, when we met Dodger." Chris explains, as they walk outside.

 

"Are you familiar with-?"

 

"My friend will help us, with whatever questions we have." Lea smiles.

 

-

Michelle writes in her notebook.

 

\---

"So uh...?" Lea nervously looks at Chris.

 

"Normally it takes two more days, to finish an adoption. But I think Dodger's ready, to come home tomorrow." Michelle looks up from her notebook.

 

"Are you-?" Lea laughs. "Really?"

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"You pass my inspection." Michelle nods. "Congratulations on your adoption."

 

"Thank you so much!" Lea practically yells with joy.

 

"I can't wait!" Chris chuckles happily.

 

"Have a good day." Michelle nods before leaving.

 

-

Chris and Lea hug each other.


	53. Skype interview

Ivy's prepping a bottle, when Sebastian gets a text.

 

-

"Who's that?" Ivy asks, as she shakes the bottle.

 

"I have a Skype interview I need to do." Sebastian sighs, as he rocks the baby.

 

"Fine. Then we're going to watch a movie." Ivy says, as she takes the baby.

 

-

Sebastian sighs and he tosses his hands. While he watches Ivy walk to the living room.

 

\--

Ivy steps into the hallway, only to stick her tongue out at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head with a smile.

 

-

Ivy disappears into the living room.

 

\---

Sebastian sits down at the kitchen table. He opens Ivy's laptop, he blushes at her background, and then he opens his Skype account.

 

-

Once logged in, the interviewer starts to call.

 

\--

"Hey." Sebastian smiles, as he answers the call.

 

"Good afternoon Sebastian. How are you?" The interviewer smiles.

 

"I'm uh good. I'm using my fiancé’s computer. Apparently I'm... Bucky is her background." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"That's cute." The interviewer nods.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

The baby can be heard crying, from the living room.

 

\--

"What do you say we get started?" The interviewer asks.

 

-

Sebastian looks off camera.

 

-

"I know me too!" Ivy says, as the baby still cries.

 

\--

"So Sebastian-" the interviewer starts.

 

"Uh I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Sebastian says, as he gets up.

 

"Sebastian." The interviewer furrows their brow.

 

-

Sebastian walks into the living room.

 

\---

The baby is sitting on Ivy's lap facing her.

 

-

"There he is! Tell him all about it!" Ivy says, as she looks up.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"Tell him! It's all his fault!" Ivy says, turning the baby around.

 

-

The baby looks up at Sebastian, with big tear filled blue eyes.

 

-

"Aw what happened?" Sebastian asks, approaching Ivy and the baby.

 

"You made us cry. Or rather Bucky did... when he was getting his memory erased." Ivy pouts, as she looks at the baby.

 

-

The baby sticks out her bottom lip.

 

-

"He's okay. I promise he's okay." Sebastian says, as he kneels in front of the baby.

 

-

The baby looks down.

 

-

"I told her that too." Ivy sighs.

 

\--

"Hey little grape." Sebastian strokes the baby's cheek.

 

-

The baby looks up at Sebastian. She giggles with a big smile.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"Like Auntie, like niece." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Ha, ha!" Ivy hits Sebastian with a pillow.

 

-

The baby giggles.

 

\--

"Okay I need to finish this interview. Then we're watching this again." Sebastian says, kissing the baby and then Ivy.

 

"Have fun." Ivy says, returning the kiss.

 

-

Sebastian stares at Ivy and the baby.

 

-

"Go!" Ivy throws the pillow at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian laughs, as he walks away.

 

\---

"I don't know what's-?" the interviewer shrugs.

 

"Sorry about that." Sebastian says, as he returns.

 

"Is everything okay?" The interviewer asks, still confused.

 

"Uh yeah. Sorry, it was a family thing." Sebastian clears his throat.

 

"Okay. Are you ready to start?" The interviewer asks.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian nods.


	54. I'm so in love

Twenty minutes later.

 

\---

Ivy now sits on the couch, with a sleeping baby on her chest, and on the TV Bucky's picking out plums.

 

\--

"God you're so beautiful." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes, before looking over at Sebastian.

 

-

"How long has she been asleep?" Sebastian asks, sitting next to Ivy.

 

"She fell asleep right before T'Challa." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"Who did she like?" Sebastian asks.

 

"She ignored Steve while he got beat up, she told Tony stories, and she cried for you." Ivy smiles, rubbing the baby's back.

 

"We'll have to talk about Tony." Sebastian sighs.

 

"That's what I said." Ivy giggles, rubbing the baby's back.

 

\---

"Can we keep her longer?" Sebastian asks, watching Ivy.

 

"You do know this is the easy phase right? You missed out on the nightly feedings and changing phase." Ivy smiles.

 

"I know." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"I know my sister won't mind." Ivy snorts. "But you need to be serious. Sebastian I don't-"

 

"I know Momma Auntie, put the claws away." Sebastian nervously chuckles. "I am serious."

 

"Okay. Then I'll text my sister later." Ivy nods, looking back at the TV.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

-

"You know this means, I'm Auntie and not your fiancée while she's here... right?" Ivy looks at Sebastian.

 

"I know." Sebastian sighs, narrowing his eyes.

 

"Just checking." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"Do you want to finish this in the bedroom?" Sebastian asks, taking in Ivy's tired eyes.

 

"I thought about it. But I was too afraid to move her." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Come on let's go to the bedroom." Sebastian says, as he gets up.

 

-

Ivy sighs sleepily.

 

-

Sebastian gets the DVD from the player, he helps Ivy up, and then the three of them move to the bedroom.

 

\---

Ivy carefully sits up a little on the bed. The baby still sound asleep on her chest.

 

-

Sebastian starts the movie again, and then he sits beside Ivy.

 

\--

Ivy sleepily rests her head on Sebastian's shoulder.

 

-

"If you fall asleep, I won't be mad." Sebastian kisses Ivy's head.

 

-

Ivy giggles sleepily.

 

-

Sebastian has Ivy sit up, and he puts his arm around her.

 

\--

"If you really want a baby. This will be your big test, if you can handle it... Uncle Deb." Ivy smiles.

 

"Ivy I'd only want a baby with you." Sebastian squeezes her arm.

 

"Just wait, until you really see Momma Auntie." Ivy snorts, closing her eyes.

 

"I admire your protectiveness Ivy." Sebastian smiles.

 

\--

Ivy slowly falls asleep.

 

-

"I'm so in love with you Ivy." Sebastian whispers.


	55. Caller ID

"We need to call Ivy!" Chris states pulling out his phone.

 

\---

Sebastian's attention is pulled from the movie. When he hears a buzzing next to him.

 

\--

Sebastian looks down to see Ivy's phone through her shirt.

 

-

"Cute." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

-

Ivy's phone lights up in the middle of her shirt. Meaning the phone, is sitting in her bra.

 

-

Sebastian nervously reaches, in Ivy's shirt to retrieve her phone.

 

\--

Being in Ivy's shirt isn't something new for Sebastian. But usually he has her consent, and right now she's asleep.

 

\--

Sebastian retrieves the phone, and he looks at the caller ID.

 

-

 ** _Star Spangled Dorito_** , reads the ID.

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes, he knows he who it is.

 

\---

"Hey punk." Sebastian answers.

 

" _Oh Seb_." Chris says surprised.

 

"Ivy's asleep with the baby." Sebastian informs.

 

" _Oh you guys have the grape_?" Chris asks.

 

"Yeah Ivy must've needed some baby time." Sebastian smiles down at Ivy.

 

" _Sounds like Ivy. I'm sure she'll have baby fever too_." Chris chuckles.

 

"She always does." Sebastian laughs.

 

-

Ivy moves away from Sebastian annoyed. His laughing is shaking her awake.

 

-

Sebastian cringes.

 

\--

Ivy slides her butt down on the bed, and she lies on her back.

 

-

The baby is sweating from lying on Ivy. So Ivy lies her on the bed next to her.

 

\--

" _If I tell you our big news. Do you promise not to tell Ivy_?" Chris asks.

 

"That's a loaded question." Sebastian sighs. "I'll try, that's all I can promise."

 

" _We're getting the dog_!" Chris says excitedly.

 

"You are?" Sebastian asks loudly.

 

-

The baby starts to fuss in her sleep.

 

-

Sebastian looks down alarmed.

 

-

"I'm right here my love." Ivy mumbles, pulling the baby closer to her.

 

-

The baby settles when her little hand touches Ivy's face.

 

-

Ivy remains asleep.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

" _Everything okay_?" Chris asks, having heard the baby.

 

"Yeah the grape just needed her Auntie." Sebastian sighs.

 

" _I should probably let you go_." Chris chuckles.

 

"Hey when does the new addition arrive?" Sebastian asks.

 

" _Tomorrow actually_." Chris says happily.

 

"Wow that soon?" Sebastian asks surprised.

 

" _Yeah. So if you and Ivy could stop tonight_ -?" Chris nervously chuckles.

 

"You want her approval?" Sebastian asks shaking his head.

 

" _I just want to make sure, we're prepared_." Chris admits.

 

"Yeah we can stop after their nap." Sebastian smiles.

 

" _And tomorrow_ -"

 

"Ivy will be there, to help you guys and Dodger adjust." Sebastian nods to himself.

 

" _Thanks_." Chris sighs.

 

"You'll be a great dog Dad." Sebastian chuckles.

 

" _Bye jerk_." Chris laughs.

 

"Bye punk." Sebastian hangs up.


	56. Wake up baby

Sebastian starts to give Ivy her phone back. But then he decides to look up, his name in Ivy's phone.

 

\--

Sebastian doesn't see his name, or Bucky even in Ivy's phone. It isn't until he gets further down the alphabet. Where he finds, The Love of My Life.

 

-

Sebastian looks down at Ivy. He's surprised she actually used that.

 

\----

**_Flashback to 2014._ **

 

**_\---_ **

Everyone is hanging at Anthony's house. Lea, Chris, and Anthony are outside by the grill. While Sebastian and Ivy are inside.

 

\--

Ivy's making lemonade, while Sebastian goes through her phone.

 

-

"Is everyone a Marvel character, in your phone?" Sebastian laughs.

 

"Shut up!" Ivy pulls her phone away.

 

"Am I going to be Bucky?" Sebastian teases.

 

"That'd be too obvious." Ivy shrugs, pocketing her phone.

 

"Oh really?" Sebastian snorts.

 

"Yeah. It'd have to be something more creative." Ivy nods, stirring the lemonade.

 

"Creative? How creative?" Sebastian asks.

 

"How about, the love of my life?" Ivy jokes, looking at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

-

"Stop looking at me creep." Ivy says, as she walks away.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

\----

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\---_ **

Sebastian smiles down at Ivy.

 

-

"Stop being a creep." Ivy mumbles, before opening one eye.

 

-

Sebastian jumps and then he laughs.

 

-

"I hate when you do that." Sebastian continues to laugh.

 

-

The baby starts to fuss and cry.

 

-

"Auntie always knows." Ivy smiles tapping her nose.

 

-

Sebastian sighs.

 

\--

"I'm here love." Ivy says, as she picks the baby up.

 

-

The baby's eyes stay closed as she wails.

 

-

"Hey." Ivy sits the baby on her stomach.

 

-

The baby wails.

 

-

"Listen to my voice. Baby..." Ivy calmly says.

 

-

The baby continues to wail.

 

-

"Open your eyes my love." Ivy sighs, smiling slightly.

 

-

The baby wails again as her eyes open.

 

\--

"Hi." Ivy smiles.

 

-

The baby looks at Ivy surprised.

 

-

"Who has you? Huh? Do you remember where you are?" Ivy asks.

 

-

The baby stares at Ivy.

 

-

"Hi." Ivy smiles again. "I love you."

 

-

The baby smiles when she remembers where she is.

 

-

"Yeah you're with me." Ivy nods.

 

\--

The baby looks up at Sebastian.

 

-

"I'm just here for my looks." Sebastian leans towards the baby.

 

-

The baby giggles.

 

-

"Aw." Ivy giggles.

 

\--

The baby stares at Sebastian.

 

-

"Do you want Uncle Deb?" Ivy asks.

 

-

Sebastian holds out his hands.

 

-

The baby smiles.

 

-

Ivy giggles as Sebastian takes the baby.

 

\--

The baby rubs her eyes.

 

-

"Did you have a bad dream?" Sebastian asks, kissing the baby's forehead.

 

-

The baby leans against Sebastian's face.

 

-

"She's still tired." Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian rests his head against the baby's.

 

-

The baby closes her eyes.

 

-

Ivy smiles.


	57. Ivy to the rescue

"Uncle Chris called." Sebastian states.

 

"Oh boy." Ivy sighs.

 

"He's really anxious." Sebastian snorts.

 

"We should probably go see, Uncle Chris and Auntie Lea. Before the grape calls it a day then." Ivy sighs as she gets up.

 

-

Sebastian carefully gets up with the baby.

 

-

Winter follows Sebastian closely.

 

-

Ivy smiles down at Winter, as they get ready to leave.

 

\---

Sebastian grabs their shoes, while Ivy packs the diaper bag, and Winter continues to watch Sebastian closely.

 

-

"W-Winter come on... I think I get some credit here." Sebastian laughs.

 

"This is the first time you've held her baby. Any credit you thought you had, is gone." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Did you put me in a trap?" Sebastian asks, playfully glaring at Ivy.

 

"Maybe." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

\--

"Time to go." Ivy smiles, putting the diaper bag strap on her shoulder.

 

-

Sebastian grabs the car seat and base.

 

-

"Do you have any idea, how to put that in?" Ivy asks, as they walk out the door.

 

"Of course." Sebastian says confidently.

 

"Mhm." Ivy rolls her eyes. "Come on Winnie, you're coming too."

 

-

Winter runs out the door happily barking.

 

-

Ivy locks the door, before meeting Sebastian at the car.

 

\---

"Come here my love." Ivy takes the grape.

 

-

The grape looks at Ivy, as she sets the car seat on the ground, and she kneels down with the baby.

 

-

"I'm going to put you in this. But I'm coming with you. I promise, we aren't going to be separated." Ivy says, as she starts to buckle the baby.

 

-

The grape smiles at Ivy.

 

-

"Yes my love, we're going together." Ivy smiles.

 

\--

Sebastian struggles, with the car seat base. Not that he'd ever admit, he's completely clueless.

 

-

"Give up yet?" Ivy asks, leaning on Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian sighs as he moves aside.

 

-

"Just watch." Ivy says, as she takes Sebastian's place.

 

-

Ivy easily loops the seatbelt through the base, pulling the belt as tight as possible, and leaving the base perfectly balanced on the seat.

 

\--

"Do you want to try again for practice?" Ivy asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

"Well you have to start, practicing eventually." Ivy sighs, as she picks up the car seat.

 

"Is that supposed to be a hint or something?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

"Not yet anyway." Ivy smiles, locking the car seat to the base.

 

\--

Sebastian sets the diaper bag on the floor.

 

-

Ivy walks around the car, to get in on the passenger side, and then Sebastian gets in the driver's seat.

 

\----

"Do you think I should-?"

 

"Christopher Robert Evans." Lea sternly states.

 

-

Chris sheepishly smiles.

 

-

"Sebastian said he would tell Ivy, when they woke up. I'm nervous too, but seriously." Lea sighs.

 

"Sorry Babe, my anxiety is just-" Chris tosses his hands.

 

"Oh I know, but you're driving me nuts." Lea shakes her head. "I'm anxious too, and I love you."

 

"But?" Chris cringes.

 

-

Lea sighs.

 

\--

The sounds of doors closing, followed by barking. Tells Lea who has just arrived.

 

\--

"But she's here, so you can chill." Lea says, as the door opens.

 

\---

"Hey!" Sebastian greets, as he enters.

 

-

Lea looks at Sebastian wide eyed.

 

-

"What? You don't recognize me?" Sebastian teases.

 

"No. I'm just surprised, to see you carrying a car seat." Lea shrugs.

 

"It has a baby too." Sebastian turns the car seat around.

 

"GRAPE!" Lea gasps happily.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

The baby smiles at Lea.

 

-

"Oh my God, take her out of there! I need her!" Lea walks over to Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian sets the car seat on the coffee table.

 

-

Lea stands next to Sebastian, while he unbuckles the baby.

 

\--

"Where's Ivy?" Chris asks, walking over to them.

 

"She's-" Sebastian turns around.

 

"Here." Ivy laughs, as Winter rushes her through the door.

 

"Winter!" Lea gasps, kneeling down.

 

-

Winter wags her tail as she licks Lea's face.

 

-

"I missed you so much." Lea smiles, scratching Winnie's back.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

\--

"So Ivy." Chris smiles nervously.

 

"So, Christopher." Ivy mocks.

 

-

Lea laughs as she takes the grape.

 

-

"What did you buy?" Ivy asks.

 

"Let me show you." Chris nods, giving Ivy the tour.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.


	58. Baby talk

"He driving you crazy yet?" Sebastian asks, looking at Lea.

 

"He's anxious about the dog." Lea shrugs, holding the grape close.

 

\--

The grape yawns.

 

-

"Oh! So big!" Lea giggles.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"You want one of your own?" Lea asks, looking up at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs, looking at the baby.

 

-

"I know you do. I can tell, by the way you look at the grape." Lea smiles.

 

-

Sebastian turns away clearing his throat.

 

-

"Ivy does too. She's just more subtle about it." Lea teases.

 

\---

"Have you decided on a name, for the dog?" Sebastian asks, changing the subject.

 

"Nice subject change." Lea giggles.

 

-

Sebastian sighs sitting on the couch.

 

-

"He's named Benny right now. But Chris thinks Dodger, is more appropriate." Lea shrugs.

 

"I advise against using Dodge, for a nickname." Sebastian points out.

 

"Ivy's dog before Winnie." Lea nods.

 

\--

"She still cries about his passing." Sebastian sighs sadly.

 

"I get that. Losing Princess, was really hard on me." Lea nods, looking at the floor.

 

"I guess that's the only thing, I don't get. Is why keep going? They outlive us, before we outlive-"

 

"Because I tried giving myself time to grieve. I barely lasted six months." Ivy states.

 

-

Sebastian turns around on the couch.

 

-

Lea looks up.

 

-

"My house and my heart, can't be empty without an animal. That's the hardest and most unbearable, part of losing them." Ivy says, as Winter walks up to her. "I have to have another animal to love. Or I just can't continue on myself."

 

-

Sebastian looks down.

 

-

"They are always worth, the same heart breaking ending." Ivy kisses Winter's nose.

 

-

Winter wags her tail.

 

-

"That's one way to put it." Lea nods.

 

\---

"So what do you think?" Chris asks.

 

-

Ivy smiles at Lea.

 

-

Lea snorts rolling her eyes.

 

-

"Is this the end of the tour?" Ivy asks.

 

"Oh the kitchen." Chris says, as he points.

 

-

Ivy nods as they walk to the kitchen.

 

\--

"Oh that man of mine." Lea sighs.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.


	59. You did great

"I went with the water dispenser, you recommend." Chris says, as he shows Ivy.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"This is his matching leash and collar." Chris says, as he picks them up.

 

\--

"Okay, okay Christopher." Ivy holds up her hands.

 

"I'm too much?" Chris cringes.

 

"A little and so is Lea, but that's why you and Lea work." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

-

"You got everything I told you to, you even got extra things, and you’re anxious with happiness." Ivy pauses with a smile.

 

-

Chris raises one eyebrow.

 

-

"You're ready Chris. You and Lea will be amazing pet parents." Ivy smiles.

 

"You think so?" Chris asks, sighing relieved.

 

"I know so." Ivy nods.

 

"Thank you Ivy!" Chris hugs Ivy.

 

"Whoa!" Ivy says, surprised by the hug.

 

"Sorry." Chris steps back.

 

"That's okay, you just surprised me." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"How about we go into the living room?" Chris suggests.

 

"Probably a good idea." Ivy nods.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

\---

"Okay give me my baby back." Ivy says, as she enters the living room.

 

-

Lea smiles as Ivy takes the baby.

 

-

"Oh my sleepy love." Ivy kisses the baby's forehead.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

\--

Chris walks up to Lea, and he wraps his arms around her waist.

 

-

Lea smiles at Chris.

 

-

"So what did she say?" Lea asks.

 

"I'm way too anxious, and I need to chill." Chris shrugs.

 

"I've been telling you that." Lea scoffs.

 

"She otherwise approves, of everything." Chris smiles.

 

"I told you she would." Lea smiles.

 

\--

"Oh we got extra toys and treats, for Winnie too!" Chris looks over his shoulder.

 

"Keep him." Ivy smiles.

 

-

Lea smiles hugging Chris tightly.

 

-

Chris kisses Lea.

 

-

Lea returns the kiss.

 

-

"Ew don't look." Ivy whispers to the baby. "You're not old enough for that."

 

\--

The baby looks down, as Winnie sits on Ivy's feet.

 

-

"Do you want your puppy?" Ivy asks, putting the baby on her feet.

 

-

Winter moves a couple steps back.


	60. Tea...

The baby holds out her hands to Winnie.

 

\--

"Look Uncle Deb!" Ivy gasps.

 

-

Lea and Chris look down.

 

-

Sebastian looks down, to see the baby standing.

 

\--

Well more like leaning against Ivy's legs. But she's standing on her own. With Ivy's hands inches, from her chest to save her from falling.

 

\--

"Wow you're so big." Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

The baby smiles as Winter approaches her.

 

-

"Hey Miss. Winnie." Ivy giggles, petting Winnie.

 

-

Winnie ignores Ivy and she licks the baby's face.

 

-

The baby swings her arms in excitement. She almost loses her balance.

 

-

"Whoa!" Ivy laughs, steading the baby.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

-

Winter steps back, and the baby reaches for her.

 

\--

"I can't wait for that." Chris whispers to Lea.

 

-

Lea smiles at Chris.

 

\--

"Oh come back Winnie!" Ivy smiles.

 

-

Winter licks the baby's face again.

 

-

Sebastian smiles at Ivy, the grape, and Winnie. His heart melts with every second.

 

-

Lea looks at Sebastian.

 

\--

Winter looks up at Ivy.

 

-

"You're a good girl." Ivy leans down, kissing Winter's nose.

 

-

The baby smiles up at Ivy.

 

-

"And you! You're not that big yet!" Ivy picks the baby up.

 

-

The baby squeals.

 

-

"No you're not!" Ivy laughs, holding the baby.

 

-

The baby smiles at Ivy.

 

-

"We definitely don't need, you getting that big yet." Lea giggles.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

\--

"You are so cute!" Ivy grunts kissing the baby.

 

-

Lea laughs.

 

-

The baby turns away with a giggle.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"You're both adorable." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy looks at Sebastian.

 

-

"Oh..." Lea snorts.

 

"What? Sebastian shrugs.

 

\--

"Tea?" Chris asks.

 

"Tea." Lea nods.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

-

"By the way, I love that you just said that." Lea giggles.

 

-

Chris blushes.

 

\--

"Do you think he's lying?" Ivy asks the baby. As she walks up to Sebastian.

 

-

The baby looks down at Sebastian.

 

-

"Hi beautiful." Sebastian smiles at the baby.

 

-

The baby looks at Ivy.

 

-

"He's not lying about that. You are beautiful my love." Ivy smiles at the baby.

 

-

The baby smiles.

 

\--

Chris smiles.

 

\--

Ivy giggles, and then she looks at Sebastian.

 

-

"Hey gorgeous." Sebastian winks at Ivy.

 

"There's the lie." Ivy looks at the baby.

 

\--

Lea shakes her head.

 

\--

The baby furrows her brow.

 

-

"Exactly what I'm saying." Ivy nods.

 

-

The baby looks at Sebastian.

 

-

"I'm not lying." Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

The baby stares at Sebastian.

 

-

"Tough crowd." Sebastian mumbles.

 

-

Ivy, Chris, and Lea laugh.


	61. Relieve the tension

"So when is Winnie's new friend arriving?" Ivy asks, looking at Lea.

 

"I'm assuming noon tomorrow." Lea shrugs.

 

"So we'll be back in the morning." Ivy nods. "Can you handle yourself until then, Christopher?"

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

-

"He better, or I'll drug him to sleep." Lea smiles.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

\---

"Well I should get the little one home." Ivy sighs.

 

-

Sebastian gets up and he grabs the car seat.

 

-

"Aw is Uncle Deb tired?" Lea teases in baby talk.

 

-

Sebastian ignores Lea.

 

-

Chris tries not to laugh.

 

-

"He's actually a little jealous." Ivy whispers.

 

"Oh a little frustrated huh Deb?" Lea teases.

 

-

Chris smiles with the shake of his head.

 

-

Sebastian grabs the diaper bag.

 

\--

"Need to release a little, pressure maybe? Or um... Release built up tension?" Lea continues to tease.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes as her phone vibrates.

 

-

Sebastian takes the baby from Ivy.

 

-

"Aw Deb... Come on, we're all friends here." Lea giggles.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

\---

"My mom apparently, is coming for a visit." Ivy says, as she checks her phone.

 

"Mom's coming?" Lea asks.

 

-

Ivy nods, while she reads the text again.

 

-

"When is she coming?" Sebastian asks, buckling the baby.

 

"She's already on her way. She's staying for like a week I think." Ivy shrugs, putting her phone away.

 

"Oh she can meet Dodger!" Chris says excitedly.

 

-

Lea smiles at Chris.

 

\---

"Shit." Sebastian sighs.

 

"What?" Ivy asks confused.

 

-

Lea looks at Sebastian confused as well.

 

-

"We have to leave, for press tomorrow." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Um that's news to us." Lea looks between Chris and Sebastian.

 

"Sorry Babe... I guess I forgot." Chris shrugs.

 

-

Lea crosses her arms.

 

-

"What? But my mom loves you." Ivy pouts.

 

"I know." Sebastian rolls his eyes. He looks over his shoulder at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

Lea snorts.

 

\--

"How long is this press thing?" Ivy asks.

 

"No idea right now." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Because you didn't ask." Ivy sighs, rolling her eyes.

 

"Could be a few weeks, or a month." Chris shrugs. "At least from what I've heard."

 

\--

"Who's all going?" Lea asks.

 

"Everyone." Sebastian sighs.

 

"Girls weekend." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"Is that why you were, so anxious about the dog?" Lea asks, looking at Chris.

 

"No... I just really wanted us to have a dog." Chris smiles.

 

-

Lea smiles shaking her head slightly.

 

-

Ivy smiles.

 

\--

"Well I'm annoyed we're just, finding out you're leaving." Lea admits.

 

-

Ivy nods in agreement.

 

-

"Babe I'm sorry I forgot." Chris whines.

 

"I didn't mean to keep it from you." Sebastian defends.

 

"You two better think of a way to apologize. But for right now, we need to get the baby home." Ivy shakes her head.

 

\--

"Hey quick question." Lea clears her throat.

 

-

Sebastian picks up the car seat.

 

-

"Yes?" Ivy looks at Lea, while picking up the diaper bag.

 

"Is mom coming alone?" Lea asks.

 

"If they're doing press. Id assume Grandpa Mark is with her." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Okay so they'll be here in the morning?" Lea nods.

 

"Most likely." Ivy nods.

 

\--

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." Lea smiles.

 

"Night." Ivy says, as they leave.


	62. Mom!

In the morning someone knocks on Ivy's door. The baby already has Uncle Deb up, and he answers the door.

 

\---

Winnie barks and whines, as the guests walk inside.

 

"Hello!" An older woman greets Winnie.

 

-

The woman's little dog runs through the house.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

Winnie continues to bark.

 

-

"Yes! Hello! I missed you!" The woman pets Winnie.

 

\--

Winnie barks as an older man enters the house.

 

-

"Hey Sebastian, how are ya?" The man greets.

 

"I'm good Mark." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Good, good." Mark nods.

 

-

Sebastian closes the door.

 

-

Winnie continues to bark.

 

-

"Okay, shh now." The woman laughs.

 

\--

Winnie tries jumping on the woman.

 

-

"Winnie, Grandma doesn't like that." Ivy scolds.

 

"Hi Baby!" Ivy's mom looks up.

 

"Hi Mom." Ivy smiles, as she walks over to everyone.

 

\--

"Baby are you okay?" Sebastian asks, studying Ivy's face.

 

"Yeah, just tired." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks, touching the back of his hand to Ivy's forehead.

 

"Yes I'm sure." Ivy pushes Sebastian's hand away.

 

"Alright." Sebastian shrugs.

 

\--

"Hey- Hey Ivy." Mark smiles.

 

"Hi Mark." Ivy nods.

 

\--

"Baby is there something, else going on?" Ivy's mom asks, studying her daughter.

 

-

Ivy furrows her brow.

 

-

Sebastian looks at Ivy's mom confused.

 

-

"May she said she's tired. What else would be wrong?" Mark defends Ivy.

 

"Don't take this the wrong way. But you're looking a little..." May pokes Ivy's stomach.

 

"Mom!" Ivy snaps, slapping her mom's hand.

 

-

May smiles at Ivy.

 

-

"What?" Ivy asks confused.

 

\--

"We should put your suitcase away... May." Mark clears his throat.

 

-

May walks to the guest room.

 

-

Mark follows May.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head.

 

\----

"Anyway." Sebastian turns to Ivy.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I tasked Anthony, with taking care of you. Chris and I leave in a few hours." Sebastian sighs, wrapping his arms around Ivy.

 

-

Ivy frowns.

 

-

"Anthony leaves tomorrow, or the day after. If you and Lea... Even your mom, or Victoria." Sebastian smiles. "Are feeling up to it, you guys will travel with Anthony."

 

"We'll drive. Because Lea hates flying." Ivy nods.

 

\--

"I miss you already." Sebastian sighs.

 

"Me too." Ivy pouts.

 

"Kiss her." May whispers.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"Mom!" Ivy laughs. "Stop it!"

 

-

May laughs.


	63. He's coming home

"Mom's here, and she's already picking on Ivy." Lea giggles.

 

"That's one way, to start the day." Chris sighs.

 

\---

"I wish you didn't have to go." Lea says, as she lies on the bed.

 

"I know, I wish I didn't either." Chris nods, packing his suitcase.

 

"How am I supposed to-?" Lea starts to ask.

 

\--

"Honey we're home!" Ivy sings.

 

-

Lea smiles.

 

-

"Sounds like you'll be kept busy." Chris smiles.

 

\--

"At least you get to welcome Dodger home. Before you leave that is." Lea sighs.

 

"I wish I could stay to help." Chris frowns.

 

"That's why we have Ivy." Lea shrugs looking down.

 

"I'll let you keep this, if you share with it Dodger." Chris smiles, offering Lea his hoodie.

 

"Fine." Lea smiles, taking the hoodie.

 

"I love you." Chris leans over his suitcase.

 

-

Lea sits up and she kisses Chris.

 

-

Chris returns the kiss.

 

\--

"Hey I'm bored." Ivy says, as she opens Lea's bedroom door.

 

-

Lea pulls away from Chris, to glare at Ivy.

 

-

"Not sorry." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Chris sighs with a blush.

 

\---

"Sebastian's leaving us with Anthony." Ivy announces.

 

"Lucky us." Lea smiles mischievously.

 

-

Chris shakes his head.

 

\--

"Where's the grape?" Lea asks.

 

"With Grandma and Grandpa Mark." Ivy smiles.

 

"Mom's here?" Lea asks excitedly.

 

-

Ivy nods.

 

-

"Mom!" Lea yells, as she runs out of her room.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

\--

"Ivy are you okay?" Chris asks.

 

"You're the second person to ask that." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"You just look-" Chris shrugs.

 

"I'm tired. I usually look like death, when I barely sleep. It acts up my depression, and then I look sick." Ivy explains.

 

"Okay. I didn't mean anything by it." Chris says defensively.

 

"Well now you know." Ivy shakes her head.

 

-

Chris goes back to packing.

 

-

Ivy walks to the living room.

 

\---

"Hey." Sebastian says, as he notices Ivy.

 

-

Ivy forces a smile.

 

-

"Baby?" Sebastian furrows his brow.

 

"Just a little nauseous." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian kisses Ivy's temple.

 

\----

Lea's phone starts to ring.

 

-

"Hello?" Lea answers quickly.

 

\--

Ivy sits on the couch.

 

\--

"Yes." Lea nods.

 

-

May watches Lea.

 

-

"Absolutely!" Lea smiles.

 

-

Mark holds the grape, while he watches Lea.

 

-

"Yes he's here." Lea snaps her fingers at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian nods and he walks down to the bedroom.

 

-

"That's perfect." Lea nods. "Thank you so much!"

 

-

Ivy smiles as Lea hangs up.

 

\--

Chris comes running down the hall.

 

-

"Well?" Chris asks, anxious and out of breath.

 

\--

Sebastian walks over to Ivy.

 

\--

"Dodger is on his way! They're five minutes away!" Lea says excitedly.

 

"Yes!" Chris fist bumps.

 

-

May smiles.

 

\--

"Where's Winnie? Did you bring her?" Lea asks, looking at Ivy.

 

"She's outside, she wanted to run a bit." Ivy nods.

 

"I think I'll join her!" Lea says, as she runs out the door.

 

"Me too!" Chris laughs, as he follows Lea.

 

"First time parents." Ivy laughs.


	64. Welcome home!

Lea and Chris are outside with Winnie.

 

\----

Chris chases Winnie to burn off anxiety.

 

-

Lea lies in the driveway, trying not to hyperventilate.

 

\--

"You good?" Ivy asks, standing next to Lea.

 

"No! My son is coming home today!" Lea dramatically yells.

 

-

Ivy laughs as Lea dramatically sobs.

 

\---

"Hey heads up." Sebastian says, as he walks up to Ivy.

 

-

Lea sits up to see a car coming.

 

-

Ivy helps Lea to her feet.

 

\---

The car pulls into the driveway.

 

-

Lea recognizes the driver.

 

\--

"Chris!" Lea screams. "Christopher!"

 

"Huh?" Chris looks over at Lea.

 

-

Ivy gestures for Chris to join them.

 

-

Lea grabs Ivy's arms as she waits.

 

\--

"Hi!" The driver gets out.

 

"Hi." Lea says anxiously.

 

-

Ivy smiles as the driver opens the backseat door.

 

\--

The driver holds onto a leash, while the fur baby jumps out of the car.

 

\--

Chris rushes over to Ivy, Lea, and Sebastian. He almost knocks Ivy over, in the process.

 

-

"Dude." Sebastian hits Chris' arm.

 

"Sorry Ivy." Chris smiles sheepishly.

 

"It's okay." Ivy shrugs.

 

\---

"Say hello to your new family Benny." The driver smiles, walking him to the front of the car.

 

"He's so handsome! Oh my goodness!" Ivy gasps.

 

"Hi Dodger!" Lea tears up.

 

-

Dodger wags his tail happily, as he looks at everyone.

 

-

"Hi buddy!" Chris kneels down.

 

-

Dodger looks at Chris.

 

-

Chris holds out his hand, and Dodger sniffs his fingers.

 

\--

"Do you want to take his leash?" The driver asks, looking at Lea.

 

"Yeah." Lea nods, taking the leash.

 

\---

"Well congrats you guys. Have fun in your forever home Be- Dodger." The driver smiles.

 

"Thank you so much!" Lea says, as the driver leaves.

 

\----

Ivy kneels down in front of Dodger.

 

-

"Hi sweetie." Ivy holds out her hand.

 

-

Dodger sniffs Ivy's hand.

 

\--

Winnie sees Ivy and Dodger, she runs over growling.

 

-

"Winter." Ivy warns. "He's okay."

 

-

Winnie stands between Ivy and Dodger.

 

-

"He's your new cousin my love. Be nice now, he's a good boy." Ivy explains.

 

-

Winnie looks Dodger over, she sniffs him, and she's hesitant about him.

 

\--

"Should we take him inside?" Chris asks.

 

"See if he needs to pee first. He needs to get used to everything. Just take it slow." Ivy nods.

 

-

Lea and Chris walk Dodger to the grass.

 

\---

Ivy stands up and she looks at Sebastian.

 

"They look so happy." Sebastian comments.

 

"They are." Ivy nods.

 

"I'm really happy for them." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy smiles as she watches Lea and Chris.


	65. Kiss her!

"Come on Dodger let's go inside." Lea says, as she walks with him.

 

-

Ivy smiles as she follows Lea.

 

\---

Lea takes Dodger inside, she lets him sniff the air first, and then she takes off his leash.

 

-

Ivy nods when Lea looks at her.

 

\--

"Let him sniff around. Let him explore by himself." Ivy gives the okay.

 

-

Lea smiles, her anxiety almost overwhelming her.

 

-

"You're doing great." Ivy reassures her.

 

-

Lea nods with a sigh.

 

\----

"Well I hate to be that guy, but-" Sebastian says, as he enters the house.

 

-

Ivy forces a smile.

 

-

"You okay?" Sebastian asks, touching Ivy's arm.

 

-

Ivy hesitates. She really wants to cry, but she doesn't want anyone to see it.

 

-

Sebastian furrows his brow.

 

\--

Ivy forces a laugh, and she looks away.

 

-

Sebastian hugs Ivy.

 

-

"No." Ivy chokes out.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow or... Whenever." Sebastian squeezes Ivy. "It won't be months like before."

 

"I know." Ivy pulls away. She doesn't fully understand, why she's getting so upset.

 

\---

"Ivy." Sebastian pulls her back to him.

 

-

Ivy looks up at Sebastian, with tears in her eyes.

 

-

"I love you, and I'll call you the second I land. I'll blow up your phone, and annoy you with my messages." Sebastian looks Ivy in the eyes.

 

-

Ivy sighs with a roll of her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"I love you too." Ivy smiles.

 

\--

"Kiss her you fool!" May shouts.

 

"Oh my God." Ivy mumbles closing her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian laughs.

 

-

"Well?" May raises her voice.

 

-

Ivy opens her eyes, she looks over Sebastian's shoulder, and she glares at her mother.

 

\--

"Stop!" Ivy grunts at her mother.

 

-

Sebastian continues to laugh.

 

-

May innocently shrugs.

 

\--

Ivy looks at Sebastian. She shakes her head, and she starts to walk away.

 

-

"Ah!" Sebastian grabs Ivy's arm.

 

"No!" Ivy laughs embarrassed.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as he pulls Ivy back.

 

-

Ivy looks at Sebastian's lips before he kisses her.

 

-

Sebastian smiles against Ivy's lips.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss.

 

\--

"Aw he's such a good boy." May teases.

 

"Okay I'm done." Ivy says, as she pulls away.

 

-

May laughs as Ivy walks away.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head with a smile.


	66. Chocolate

Ivy walks over to Lea, who's sitting on the couch laughing.

 

\---

"Kill me." Ivy mumbles, as she sits next to Lea.

 

"But he's such a good boy." Lea giggles.

 

-

Ivy glares at Lea.

 

-

Sebastian walks back outside to talk to Chris.

 

\--

May walks inside with the grape.

 

-

"Really mom?" Ivy asks.

 

"What?" May shrugs.

 

"Kiss her you fool. Really?" Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Yes. Because he would've just let you walk away." May nods.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I know how much, you love him baby. He shouldn't waste an opportunity, to kiss you!" May defends.

 

"Oh my God..." Ivy covers her face.

 

"She has a point." Lea giggles.

 

\--

"Your first kiss was at my house! You tried running, and it took him too long to follow!" May points out.

 

"Wait! I never told you it was our-" Ivy stares at May.

 

"Your mother isn't stupid honey." May smiles.

 

"Okay seriously, kill me." Ivy looks at Lea.

 

"No." Lea smiles.

 

\----

The sound of a car arriving, Winter barking, and the boys outside cheering gets the women's attention.

 

\--

"I bet you its chocolate." Ivy looks at Lea.

 

"Without a doubt." Lea nods.

 

"Chocolate?" May asks, shaking her head slightly.

 

-

Ivy and Lea giggle.

 

\--

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Anthony greets as he enters the house.

 

"Hi my love." Ivy smiles at Anthony.

 

"Oh that chocolate." May nods.

 

"Is there any other?" Anthony asks, feeling threatened about his title.

 

"Baby has her eyes on Chadwick." May shrugs, as Sebastian enters the house.

 

-

Ivy meets Sebastian's eye, as he stands in the doorway.

 

-

"Way to go mom! Cats out of the bag!" Lea shakes her head.

 

"The amount of excitement she had. When it was announced, he's Pink Panther. You can't tell me it wasn't obvious." May points out.

 

"Pink Panther." Ivy giggles slightly.

 

-

Chris taps Sebastian's shoulder, getting him to move aside, and Chris enters the house.

 

-

"Yes Pink Panther, because I always say that." May shrugs.

 

"Hey don't feel threatened Seabass." Anthony places a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

 

-

Sebastian breaks his eye contact with Ivy, to look at Anthony.

 

-

"We know Ivy is faithful to you." Anthony smiles.

 

-

Ivy sighs as she studies Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian looks at Ivy before walking back outside.

 

-

"Seabass?" Anthony yells.

 

"We have to get going." Sebastian answers.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head and she gets up to walk outside.

 

\--

"Oh please, he shouldn't feel threatened by that." May scoffs.

 

-

Lea and Anthony look at May.

 

-

"Baby would create a civil war over him." May smiles.

 

"Yeah she would." Lea laughs.


	67. Sebastian/Bucky/James

"Sebastian." Ivy walks down the steps to the driveway.

 

-

Sebastian talks to Chris. While Chris plays with Winter.

 

-

"Seriously?" Ivy rolls her eyes. "Sebastian!"

 

-

Sebastian turns away from Chris, and he walks to the car.

 

\--

"Bucky." Ivy tosses her hands, as she walks towards him.

 

-

Chris looks over his shoulder.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes at Chris.

 

-

"Come on Winter." Chris says, as he walks inside.

 

-

Sebastian continues to ignore Ivy.

 

-

"Sebastian Stan!" Ivy snaps.

 

\--

Sebastian hesitates, before trying to walk past Ivy.

 

\--

"James Buchanan Barnes! Stop right now!" Ivy grabs the sleeve of Sebastian's jacket.

 

-

Sebastian sighs annoyed.

 

\--

"What is your problem moody Maddy?" Ivy asks, holding Sebastian's sleeve tightly.

 

"Nothing." Sebastian shakes his head. He avoids Ivy's eyes.

 

"Bullshit!" Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian looks away with a scoff.

 

\--

"Is this you or Bucky doing this?" Ivy asks, trying to meet Sebastian's eye. "Because Sebastian, has never had an issue before. But I know Bucky kind of does..."

 

-

Sebastian glares at Ivy.

 

-

"I'm being serious." Ivy stares at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian sighs again.

 

-

"Because this here." Ivy lifts her left hand. "Proves I'm dedicated to you. So you need to explain, what the issue is?"

 

"Press nerves." Sebastian shrugs it off.

 

"Again I say, bullshit." Ivy let's go of Sebastian's jacket, to cross her arms. "I look at Lizzie, the same way I do Chadwick."

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head as he turns away.

 

\--

"Sebastian everyone knows, I don't look at either of them. The same way, that I look at you!" Ivy starts to get upset. "You know my orientation. So right now, you're making me feel like shit."

 

"I wouldn't classify Chadwick and Anthony as the same." Sebastian mumbles.

 

"Why? Because Anthony strictly understands, that is platonic between me and him?" Ivy asks, getting annoyed.

 

"Forget I said anything." Sebastian looks at Ivy.

 

"No! Absolutely not!" Ivy grabs the front of Sebastian's jacket.

 

-

Sebastian stares ahead.

 

\--

"Do I really need to explain, that I'm not going to jump in bed with Chadwick? That I'm not going to drop you for him. Is that what your ego needs?" Ivy asks.

 

"I don't know okay Ivy." Sebastian pushes Ivy's hand down.

 

-

Ivy's annoyance adds to her anger.

 

\---

"Everything okay?" A voice asks.

 

"It's fine." Sebastian says annoyed.

 

"Ivy?" The voice asks.

 

-

Sebastian looks at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy considers hitting Sebastian. Instead she storms inside.

 

\--

Lea's standing on the deck, as Ivy passes her to go inside.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head and he walks to the car.

 

\--

"Don't bother calling or Face Timing her." Lea says, as she walks inside.

 

-

Sebastian sighs.


	68. Time to leave

May sees Ivy storm inside first.

 

\---

"Baby?" May asks.

 

-

Ivy looks up at May.

 

\--

"Mackie let's go." Lea walks into the house.

 

"Hm?" Anthony hums walking out of Lea's office.

 

"Let's go." Lea points at Ivy.

 

-

Anthony looks at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy's jaw in clenched, she's breathing heavily, and her eyes are filled with tears.

 

-

"Come on." Anthony says, as he turns Ivy around.

 

"We'll be back." Lea says, as the three of them leave.

 

"Don't go to jail." May sighs.

 

\---

Ivy and Lea walk right past Sebastian to Anthony's car.

 

-

"Really dude?" Anthony tosses his hands at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs with a shake of his head.

 

-

Anthony sighs as he walks to his car. He gets in and he drives the girls somewhere.

 

\----

"Um Anthony?" Ivy laughs.

 

"What?" Anthony asks, as he parks at Walmart.

 

"We're small-town folks." Lea says, as she gets out of the car.

 

"Apparently." Ivy laughs, as she and Anthony get out.

 

\---

"Hey we should barbeque!" Lea suggests.

 

"Sure." Ivy nods.

 

"Only if I'm the one grilling." Anthony insists.

 

"Fine." Lea rolls her eyes.

 

-

Ivy smiles as they walk inside.

 

\---

Inside the store they're moving displays. An employee is hauling a cart of candles, when Ivy, Anthony, and Lea walk in.

 

-

Ivy gags at the smell of the candles.

 

-

Lea eyes Ivy funny.

 

-

"Is it just me, or are the candles stronger than normal?" Ivy asks, covering her nose.

 

"I didn't notice." Anthony shrugs, as they walk to groceries.

 

\---

"Free sample?" A woman asks, with chicken in little cups.

 

"No thanks." Lea smiles, as she walks by.

 

"Sure." Anthony takes a cup.

 

-

Ivy gags again smelling the chicken.

 

-

"No thanks." Ivy hurries by.

 

-

Lea sighs at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy keeps walking through the grocery section.

 

\--

"Anthony." Lea stops him.

 

"Yeah?" Anthony asks.

 

"Can you grab something for me?" Lea begins to ask.

 

"Yeah of course." Anthony nods.


	69. The kids

Ivy rushes the grocery shopping. Due to feeling ill, and blaming it on anxiety/stress from Sebastian.

 

\--

When they arrive back at Lea's. Chris and Sebastian are gone. They've been replaced by Athena, Victoria, and Laurence.

 

\---

"Anyone want to grill?" Lea asks, as she enters the house.

 

"Yes!" Athena stands up quickly.

 

"Good help me season the meat." Lea says, as she pulls out the hamburger.

 

-

Ivy turns up her nose at the meat, as she enters the house.

 

\--

May smiles at Ivy.

 

\---

"What can I do?" Victoria asks, as she follows Ivy and Lea to the kitchen.

 

"Victoria you're on onion duty!" Lea orders, pulling the onion from her bag.

 

\--

"What about me?" Laurence asks.

 

-

Victoria shrugs as she starts, cutting the onion.

 

-

Ivy turns away covering her gag.

 

-

"What's your problem?" Laurence scoffs.

 

\--

Anthony eyes Ivy as he enters the kitchen.

 

-

Lea looks over her shoulder at Ivy.

 

\--

"That onion stinks!" Ivy makes a face.

 

"It doesn't smell any different, from a usual onion to me." Victoria shrugs.

 

"Yeah... It's just an onion." Athena picks up the onion to smell it.

 

"I think she's just making stuff up." Laurence rolls his eyes.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head, as she walks outside.

 

\--

"Thought so." May mumbles to herself, seeing Ivy rush outside.

 

\---

"Anthony." Lea looks at Anthony.

 

"Yeah?" Anthony turns around, after setting the bags on the table.

 

"Outside." Lea points.

 

-

Anthony nods and he follows Lea.

 

\--

May hands Mark the sleeping grape, and she takes over for Lea in the kitchen.


	70. Take the test

Ivy huffs as she tries to settle her stomach.

 

\---

"Ivy what are you hiding?" Lea asks.

 

-

Ivy turns around confused.

 

-

"You don't normally vomit at smelly candles, chicken, or onions. I know you can't stand the smell, of smelly candles and onions. But this seems a little much." Lea crosses her arms.

 

"I don't know." Ivy shrugs. "Sebastian asked me if I was sick earlier. Maybe I got something from the baby."

 

-

Anthony studies Ivy.

 

\--

"What Anthony?" Ivy asks, looking at him.

 

"Are you pregnant?" Anthony asks.

 

"What?" Ivy laughs.

 

-

Lea raises her eyebrows.

 

-

"Why would I-?" Ivy makes a face.

 

"When was the last time, you had a period?" Lea challenges.

 

"I don't know." Ivy shrugs. "Two months maybe...? A month...? I don't know?"

 

-

Anthony and Lea look at each other.

 

-

"That doesn't mean anything! Remember when I called a hiatus on Marvel?" Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Boy do we remember." Anthony chuckles.

 

"First of all, I wasn't that cranky okay!" Ivy points at Anthony.

 

-

Lea laughs.

 

-

"My point is, I went three months... Without Marvel, and everyone involved in it. I didn't have a period, for three months either as a result!" Ivy argues.

 

"Then you're taking a test." Lea shrugs.

 

"Guys there's no way." Ivy refuses.

 

"Anthony would you please-?" Lea turns to him.

 

-

Anthony nods as he goes back inside.

 

-

"Thank you." Lea looks at Ivy.

 

"You already bought one?" Ivy asks, rolling her eyes.

 

"Just trying to be sure." Lea shrugs.

 

"Unbelievable." Ivy mumbles.

 

\--

"Here you go." Anthony hands Lea a box.

 

"Go in the bathroom." Lea hands Ivy the box.

 

"Guys-" Ivy tries to argue.

 

"Now!" Lea opens the box, and she hands Ivy the test.

 

"Whatever." Ivy takes the test, and she goes back inside.

 

\--

Anthony and Lea go back in to work on the food.

 

\--

Ivy detours to the bathroom at the far end of the house.

 

\---

"Everything okay?" Mark asks, as Lea passes him.

 

"We'll find out in ten minutes... Give or take." Anthony smiles.


	71. Fifteen minutes later

Fifteen minutes later, Ivy hasn't left the bathroom. Lea goes to investigate.

 

\---

"Ivy are you okay?" Lea asks, knocking on the door.

 

-

Ivy doesn't answer.

 

\--

"Ivy do you want to open the door?" Lea asks, finding it locked.

 

"I can't get up." Ivy answers.

 

\--

"I'll pick the lock." Lea threatens.

 

-

Ivy doesn't answer.

 

\--

"Alright then." Lea walks into her bedroom for a Bobby pin.

 

\---

"What are you doing?" Athena asks, as she walks into Lea's room.

 

"Go finish cutting the tomato. Don't worry about me!" Lea waves Athena off.

 

"Is Ivy okay?" Athena asks, as Lea leaves her room.

 

"Ivy is fine, now go!" Lea starts picking the bathroom lock.

 

"Okay..." Athena mumbles, as she goes back to the kitchen.

 

\---

Lea wiggles the doorknob, while she twists the Bobby pin in the lock.

 

\--

It takes Lea barely a minute to open the door.

 

-

"Yes!" Lea cheers as the door swings open.

 

-

Ivy looks up as the door opens.

 

\---

"Are you okay?" Lea asks, seeing Ivy on the floor.

 

"I don't know." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Lea walks into the bathroom, and she shuts the door.

 

\--

Ivy looks down.

 

-

"What did the-?" Lea starts to ask, as she studies Ivy.

 

-

Ivy holds up the test.

 

-

"Ivy!" Lea gasps.


	72. Well??

"Well?" May asks, as Ivy and Lea enter the kitchen.

 

"Um." Ivy nervously laughs.

 

\--

"Wait, what's going on?" Victoria asks confused.

 

-

Athena and Laurence look up at Ivy.

 

-

Mark slides past Ivy with the grape. He stands next to May.

 

-

Anthony wraps his arms, around Ivy for comfort.

 

-

Ivy smiles resting her head against Anthony's.

 

\--

"We're waiting!" Athena shouts.

 

-

Lea glares at Athena.

 

-

Anthony chuckles.

 

\---

"He's on location, how do I tell him?" Ivy nervously laughs.

 

"Baby!" May smiles, with a gasp.

 

-

Ivy smiles as her eyes tear up.

 

\--

Anthony kisses Ivy's cheek.

 

\--

May hugs her daughter excitedly.

 

\--

"Wait are you-?" Victoria asks, still confused.

 

-

Lea nods.

 

\--

Mark smiles as he rocks the sleeping grape.

 

\--

"She is?" Athena gasps.

 

\--

"I don't get it." Laurence looks around.

 

"We'll tell you when you're older." Lea says sarcastically.


	73. Burrito Blanket crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally messaged my friend pictures of myself. With a small blanket wrapped around my head. Saying, "I'm in a crisis!" because of tumblr hahaha! I don't want to mess with my other six blankets for a full burrito. So I only wrapped my head... so I used the entire burrito for this, because I'm sure my friend laughed at how stupid I looked.

"Okay we need to start packing. Obviously we need to drive!" Lea states.

 

-

Ivy snorts.

 

-

"Drive to wherever this press thing is. We need to immediately tell Sebastian!" Lea says, as her anxiety kicks in.

 

\--

"But you just got Dodger. What are you going to do with him?" Athena asks.

 

"I'll watch him." May offers.

 

"Mom you don't-" Ivy sighs.

 

"Mark isn't traveling just yet. It’s the least I can do, since I'm watching Winter anyway." May smiles.

 

"That would be great. But maybe I can see if Dodger can stay with us." Lea shrugs.

 

"I advise against that." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"Um excuse the fuck out of you." Lea says offended.

 

"You and Chris, will be anxious enough. Don't bring Dodger in on it." Anthony shrugs.

 

"Fine." Lea groans.

 

-

Ivy smiles.

 

-

"Mom would you-?" Lea turns to May.

 

"Of course." May nods.

 

"Thank you." Lea smiles.

 

\--

"Are you guys leaving right now?" Athena asks.

 

"No Athena! Obviously we're grilling out right now!" Laurence scoffs.

 

"Shut up Laurence!" Athena shouts. "No one asked you!"

 

"Stop both of you!" Lea says annoyed.

 

-

Athena rolls her eyes.

 

-

"No we're leaving tomorrow morning. Victoria you have to be ready too!" Lea explains.

 

"Me?" Victoria points to herself.

 

"No the fucking midget behind you." Lea says sarcastically.

 

-

Athena laughs.

 

-

"Tom will be up our ass about you. So we obviously can't leave you behind." Lea shakes her head.

 

-

Victoria smiles.

 

\---

"Do you know how you're going to tell him?" Athena asks Ivy.

 

"Tell who?" Ivy asks, having zoned out.

 

"Sebastian." Athena whispers his name.

 

"What about Sebastian?" Ivy asks, not following the conversation.

 

"That you're pregnant." Athena laughs.

 

"Oh fuck..." Ivy says wide eyed.

 

"What?" Athena asks.

 

-

Ivy pulls Anthony's arms off of her, and she walks into Lea's bedroom.

 

-

"Hey why are you going in my room?" Lea asks confused.

 

"Yeah what are you doing?" Athena asks, walking towards Lea's room.

 

\--

Ivy returns with Lea's comforter wrapped around her entire body.

 

-

Athena starts laughing.

 

-

"Bitch put my blanket back!" Lea laughs.

 

"Don't talk to me. I'm in a crisis!" Ivy lies down on the couch.

 

-

Athena laughs.

 

-

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting." Lea sighs.


	74. The next day

"Oh I think I'm going to throw up..." Ivy cringes.

 

"Because of the baby or because of-?" Victoria asks.

 

"I'm fucking terrified!" Ivy says wide eyed.

 

"You'll be fine." Lea giggles.

 

"I had a stupid fight with him before he left!" Ivy reminds Lea.

 

"This is more important than his petty self!" Lea rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Oh I don't think I can-" Ivy stops walking.

 

"Ivy you're doing this." Anthony says, as he starts pushing Ivy.

 

"No..." Ivy whines.

 

-

Ivy tries fighting Anthony, so she can walk the other way.

 

-

Anthony laughs as he turns Ivy around.

 

-

Ivy huffs out a pout.

 

-

Lea laughs.

 

\--

"Hey Ivy look who it is." Victoria nudges Ivy.

 

"Huh?" Ivy looks at Victoria.

 

-

Lea points down the sidewalk.

 

-

Ivy looks down the sidewalk, and she sees Sebastian.

 

\--

Sebastian's walking with Jeremy Renner beside him.

 

\--

Jeremy's only met Ivy once. He remembers her very well.

 

\--

Sebastian looks at Jeremy, as Jeremy taps his arm.

 

-

Jeremy points down the sidewalk.

 

-

"No! No! No!" Ivy panics and she squeezes past Victoria and Anthony.

 

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lea giggles, grabbing Ivy by the waist.

 

\--

Sebastian looks down the sidewalk. To see Lea practically pick, Ivy up to turn her around.

 

\--

"You have to do this!" Lea waddles, making Ivy walk with her.

 

-

Ivy groans throwing her head back.

 

-

"Shut up." Lea spits Ivy's hair out of her mouth.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

\---

"VICTORIA!" A small voice screams.

 

"Jesus!" Ivy jumps, as Tom runs past her.

 

-

Victoria smiles happily, as Tom tackles her.

 

\--

"Hey! Don't bruise her!" Lea yells, as the kids stumble to the ground.

 

"What are you doing here?" Tom asks, looking at Victoria.

 

"Oh Ivy's here to tell-" Victoria whispers in his ear.

 

-

Tom gasps.

 

-

"But you can't say anything!" Victoria states.

 

"Oh fuck... Now spoiler man knows." Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

\--

"Come on we gave to get inside. So I can stop holding ivy like we're dating." Lea makes Ivy walk.

 

-

Ivy doubles over as she laughs.

 

-

"Come on." Anthony says, as he leads Lea and Ivy inside.

 

-

Victoria and Tom hold hands as they follow.

 

\----

The group stops inside a conference Hall. A place that the press picked, for group interviews.

 

\--

"Okay Ivy no running!" Anthony sternly states.

 

-

Ivy crosses her arms.

 

-

"He means it!" Lea states.

 

"Fine." Ivy sighs.

 

-

Anthony boops Ivy's nose.

 

-

Ivy makes a face.

 

\---

"CHRIS!" Lea shouts, making Ivy flinch.

 

Lea runs over to Chris for a hug and a kiss.

 

-

Anthony follows Lea.

 

\--

Ivy nervously stands off to the side alone.


	75. The news

"Hey Baby!" Sebastian smiles, startling Ivy.

 

"Fuck me..." Ivy laughs.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

"Hi." Ivy nods.

 

-

Sebastian studies Ivy.

 

-

Ivy tries really hard to fight her emotions.

 

\--

"Ivy?" Sebastian furrows his brow.

 

-

Ivy wraps her arms tightly, around Sebastian's neck. She tries her hardest, not to cry. But she loses the fight, as silent tears roll down her face.

 

-

"Ivy I'm so sorry..." Sebastian whispers in her ear.

 

-

Ivy sniffles in Sebastian's ear.

 

-

Sebastian wraps his arms tightly around Ivy's waist.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip to stop crying.

 

\--

"I missed you so much." Sebastian kisses Ivy's cheek.

 

-

Ivy nods, tears still rolling down her face.

 

-

"I love you so much." Sebastian whispers, giving Ivy a squeeze.

 

"I'm with you till the end of the line." Ivy mumbles.

 

-

Sebastian pushes Ivy back. So that he can properly kiss her. He doesn't care if the vultures see him. This is what he's needed the most.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss quickly. Then she pulls away to dry her face.

 

\---

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"Uh Sebastian..." Ivy hesitates, her heart is racing like crazy.

 

"Ivy I can't believe you're-" Tom walks over to her.

 

-

Ivy starts to panic, she knows Tom is about to spoil this.

 

-

Sebastian turns to look at Tom.

 

\--

Lea intercepts Tom, placing a hand over his mouth, and she wraps her free arm around his chest.

 

-

Sebastian looks at Lea confused.

 

-

Ivy tries not to laugh.

 

-

"Don't mind me." Lea smiles, pulling Tom away with her.

 

-

Tom furrows his brow, as Lea pulls him far away.

 

\---

"I swear to God, if you spoiled that. I would've, honestly strangled you and gone to jail!" Lea threatens Tom.

 

-

Tom nods.

 

-

"Stay away from them, don't speak of this, and I swear to God... I will one day kill you! Maybe..." Lea sternly states.

 

-

Tom nods again.

 

-

"Good." Lea says, letting Tom go."

 

\---

Ivy looks at Sebastian as he turns to her. She panics that he might find that suspicious.

 

-

"You know... That's actually that's normal." Sebastian shrugs, looking at Ivy.

 

"Yeah." Ivy forces a laugh.

 

\---

"So what's going on? You seem like you're acting strange?" Sebastian looks over Ivy.

 

"I honestly have no idea, how to say this. I really wish, I could be doing this on a different day." Ivy starts to ramble.

 

"Ivy whatever it is you can just-" Sebastian smiles.

 

"I'm pregnant." Ivy blurts out.

 

-

Sebastian's smile fades, and he stares at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy's lifelong paranoia starts to kick in.

 

-

Sebastian's face is very hard to read. Making Ivy feel terrified.

 

\--

"Okay that's seriously scaring me. I'm going to leave, before these vultures catch me crying... Again." Ivy says, as she quickly walks away.

 

-

Sebastian stays where he is, staring at nothing, and his face remains unreadable.

 

\---

"Everything okay?" Anthony asks, approaching Lea.

 

"I don't know." Lea looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Ivy almost runs from Sebastian.

 

\--

"Anthony!" Lea sighs, looking at him.

 

"Not good?" Anthony asks.

 

"We need to get our girl!" Lea nods.

 

-

Anthony nods.


	76. Unlce Chocolate (Thunder Thighs)

Ivy runs back to Sebastian's hotel room.

 

\--

Anthony had gotten extra keys for Ivy and Lea. The second they landed, per request of Sebastian and Chris.

 

\--

Ivy tries to fight her tears, her heart is still racing, and her body is shaking. She doesn't wait for the door to shut. Before she hides on the bed, under the comforter.

 

\---

Ivy doesn't hear the door close. But she does hear it open again. As she hides under the comforter.

 

\--

"Oh Ivy..." Lea sighs.

 

"We knew to expect this." Anthony sighs.

 

"Make sure the door closes." Lea says.

 

-

Ivy pulls the comforter close around her. She listens to Lea and Anthony's footsteps.

 

\--

The bed dips on either side of Ivy.

 

-

Ivy's anxiety starts to calm down.

 

\---

"Ivy are you okay?" Lea asks, poking the comforter.

 

"No." Ivy mumbles under the covers.

 

"You know... I'm really excited, to be an Uncle." Anthony says, poking Ivy's rib.

 

-

Ivy squirms.

 

-

Anthony chuckles.

 

-

"You'd be the best, Uncle chocolate thunder thighs." Lea giggles.

 

"That's his name. Uncle chocolate." Ivy laughs.

 

"I'm more for, Uncle chocolate thunder thighs. But hey... Either works." Lea giggles.

 

"I'm blushing..." Anthony chuckles.

 

-

Lea and Ivy laugh.

 

\---

"So what happened Mamma?" Anthony asks, resting his hand on Ivy.

 

"An old and irrational fear." Ivy mumbles.

 

"Donor." Lea states.

 

\--

"What was Seabass' reaction?" Anthony asks.

 

"His smile faded, and he stared at me. I got really scared and ran." Ivy explains.

 

"Well we know Sebastian wants kids." Lea says.

 

"Eventually! He eventually wanted kids!" Ivy raises her voice.

 

"Well eventually came and went. Because you're pregnant!" Lea pokes the comforter.

 

\--

"Fuck me..." Ivy sighs.

 

"That's what got you into this mess." Anthony teases.

 

"Shut up." Ivy giggles.

 

-

Lea laughs.


	77. Poking the lump

"How long do you think it'll take him-?" Anthony starts to ask.

 

-

The hotel room door clicks as it opens.

 

-

"Here we go." Lea sighs.

 

"Not long apparently." Anthony says impressed.

 

-

Ivy holds her breath.

 

\---

"Hey Anthony. Hey Lea." Ivy hears Sebastian's voice.

 

"Deb." Lea says.

 

"Seabass." Anthony says.

 

-

Ivy snorts.

 

-

"I'll be-" Sebastian's voice fades.

 

\--

Ivy's anxiety picks up, again as she hides.

 

\--

Lea and Anthony are quiet.

 

\---

It feels like ages before Ivy hears Sebastian's voice again.

 

\--

"Is uh Ivy-?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Nope, she's not here." Anthony leans on the lump, in the middle of the bed.

 

-

Ivy grunts, as Anthony's weight is put on her.

 

-

Lea snorts.

 

-

Anthony laughs.

 

-

"Right." Sebastian says.

 

\---

Anthony's weight is lifted, the bed shakes on both sides, and people are whispering.

 

-

The hotel room door opens and closes.

 

-

Ivy holds the comforter tightly over her head.

 

\--

The bed dips in front of Ivy.

 

\----

"Are you coming out?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Basically everyone, important... Already knows I'm bi." Ivy answers.

 

-

Sebastian doesn't respond.

 

-

Ivy pulls the blanket tighter.

 

\--

"Can you breathe in there?" Sebastian asks, poking the comforter.

 

"Not really." Ivy answers.

 

"Can I join you?" Sebastian asks, trying to lift the comforter.

 

"No." Ivy answers.

 

"Why?" Sebastian chuckles.

 

"It's hot and my hair is messy." Ivy answers, her body shaking slightly.

 

-

Sebastian laughs, he gets a good hold of the comforter, and he pulls it down a little.

 

-

Ivy blinks a few times, to adjust to light.

 

\--

"Your hair doesn't look that messy." Sebastian comments.

 

-

Ivy glares at Sebastian, and she fixes her hair.

 

-

Sebastian smiles down at Ivy.

 

\--

Ivy notices Sebastian has changed. He's shirtless, and he's wearing sweatpants.

 

\---

Sebastian slides down on the bed, so that he's level with Ivy, and he gets under the comforter.

 

-

"I'm still afraid of you." Ivy pulls away.


	78. His real reaction

Ivy stares at Sebastian.

 

-

"Come here." Sebastian says, as he wraps his arms around Ivy.

 

-

Ivy rests her hand on Sebastian's chest.

 

-

Sebastian sighs as he holds Ivy tightly.

 

\--

"Please don't make me cry." Ivy mumbles, her eyes starting to tear up.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"I'm serious." Ivy states, poking Sebastian's chest.

 

\---

"Are you really pregnant?" Sebastian asks, as he holds Ivy.

 

"Yes I'm really pregnant." Ivy nods. "Two months actually."

 

"Are you really?" Sebastian asks, as he pulls away.

 

"Yeah we did the math." Ivy looks up at Sebastian. "I also saw a doctor, before we came here."

 

"Baby that is incredible!" Sebastian shouts, making Ivy jump.

 

"Okay Tom Cruise! Don't start jumping on the couch!" Ivy teases, as she leans back.

 

\--

"I can't believe this!" Sebastian laughs as he sits up.

 

"Believe me, I can't either." Ivy mumbles, rolling onto her back.

 

-

Sebastian pulls the comforter back. So he can look down at Ivy's stomach.

 

-

Ivy crosses her arms over her stomach. A new set of anxiety kicks in.

 

\--

Ivy's always been self-conscious, about her stomach. Her (donor) used to say Ivy was fat. No matter how skinny she actually was.

 

\---

Sebastian pushes Ivy's arms away, and he starts to lift her shirt.

 

-

"Ah! Problem area!" Ivy pushes Sebastian's hands away.

 

"Ivy you're growing a person." Sebastian chuckles lightly.

 

-

Ivy's cheeks turn red in annoyance. She glares at Sebastian.

 

-

"Your body is and always has been, incredibly beautiful!" Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

"Tell that to my childhood." Ivy mumbles, biting back tears.

 

\---

Sebastian pushes Ivy's arms away again, he proceeds to lift her shirt, and he kisses her stomach.

 

-

"Stop!" Ivy laughs, grabbing Sebastian's hair.

 

-

Sebastian hands firmly rest on Ivy's sides. He smiles as he kisses Ivy's stomach again.

 

\---

"Your stubble tickles!" Ivy tugs on Sebastian's hair.

 

-

Sebastian looks up at Ivy.

 

-

"Oh..." Ivy giggles.

 

"You do that again, and you'll get a different result." Sebastian says, as he looks up at Ivy.

 

"Oh that is so tempting." Ivy giggles, as she blushes.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as he leans up towards Ivy.

 

\--

Ivy smiles as she kisses Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian wraps his arms tightly. Around Ivy as he returns the kiss.


	79. He's not that bad

"You know Sebastian isn't a bad guy." Anthony comments, as he and Lea walk to the elevator.

 

"Who said he was a bad guy?" Lea asks, making a face.

 

"I'm just saying... Ivy will forgive him, no matter how stupid he is." Anthony rolls his eyes.

 

"No Ivy has her limits, even for his stupid face." Lea hits the down button.

 

-

Anthony chuckles.

 

\---

"Do you think spoiler-man has told anyone?" Lea asks, as the elevator arrives.

 

"If he knows what's good for him. He better not have." Anthony says, as they step into the elevator.

 

"Do you really think he's that bright?" Lea laughs, hitting the lobby.

 

\--

"So are you and Chris planning any babies?" Anthony asks with a smile.

 

"In all fairness, Ivy and Deb didn't plan theirs. Ivy just rode that dick too hard, and we all know it." Lea states.

 

-

Anthony throws his head back as he laughs.

 

-

"But in all honesty. I think Chris and I might start planning right now." Lea giggles with a wink.

 

"Oh... Spicy." Anthony smirks.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

\---

The elevator doors open to a busy lobby.

 

-

"Ready?" Anthony looks at Lea.

 

-

Lea nods.

 

-

Anthony takes Lea's hand and they weave, their way through crowds of people.

 

\---

"Anthony!" A little voice yells.

 

-

Lea looks for the voice.

 

-

"Anthony Mackie!" The voice yells again.

 

-

"Anthony!" Lea taps his shoulder.

 

-

Anthony looks over his shoulder.

 

-

"Over there, in the corner." Lea points.

 

-

Anthony looks to where Lea's pointing. He sees a tiny Tom Holland jumping and down while he waves eagerly.

 

-

"Holland." Anthony chuckles shaking his head.

 

-

Lea laughs.

 

-

Anthony leads Lea over to Tom.


	80. Plans tonight?

"Hey guys!" Tom greets, as he climbs off a chair.

 

"Were you jumping on a chair?" Lea asks, as she tries not to laugh.

 

"Well there's a lot of people." Tom innocently shrugs.

 

\--

"So where is-?" Lea turns around.

 

"Hi beautiful." Chris surprises Lea.

 

"Huh!" Lea says startled.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"Don't scare me!" Lea lightly slaps Chris' chest.

 

-

Chris laughs as he wraps his arms around Lea.

 

\---

"So Christopher..." Lea smiles.

 

"Why do you have to use the full first name?" Chris groans.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

\--

"What?" Chris smiles sweetly.

 

"Are you free right now?" Lea asks, giggling.

 

"I think I have one interview left. What did you have in mind?" Chris raises an eyebrow.

 

"Have you heard anything, about your best friend?" Lea tilts her head.

 

"I swear I didn't tell anyone Lea!" Tom states.

 

-

Lea snorts, still looking at Chris.

 

-

"What's new with Sebastian?" Chris asks confused.

 

"Well..." Lea leans in close, and she whispers in Chris' ear.

 

"Sebastian's going-?" Lea puts her hand over Chris' mouth.

 

-

A few reports in the lobby turn around.

 

\--

"Sh!" Lea laughs, removing her hand.

 

"That's awesome!" Chris smiles.

 

"Sebastian just found out. Only myself, Anthony, the kids, spoiler-man, and the expecting parents know right now." Lea explains. "Well you know now too. But you know..."

 

"Oh well I'm not going to say anything. Especially with all of these-" Chris rolls his eyes about the reporters.

 

-

Lea snorts.

 

\--

"Did your plans involve?" Chris smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

-

Lea squeals out a laugh.

 

-

"Sh..." Chris pulls Lea's head against his shoulder.

 

-

Chris laughs.

 

\--

Lea clears her throat as she stands up straight.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"Yes, that is what I have planned." Lea giggles.

 

"When I'm finished, with this interview. I'm yours for the night." Chris smirks.

 

-

Lea giggles as she kisses Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles against Lea's lips. While he returns the kiss.

 

\--

"Spicy." Anthony whispers, standing behind Lea.

 

-

Lea and Chris break the kiss as they laugh.


	81. Are you talking to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... all of the kisses and stupid fluff, were from a dream I had. I decided to use it for the story. Only because I kept thinking about it when I woke up.  
> Don't judge me...

The next morning. Sebastian's getting ready for more press.

 

\---

Ivy's in a funk, and Sebastian's trying to manage his anxiety.

 

\--

Ivy hugs Sebastian from behind.

 

-

Sebastian smiles, resting his hand on Ivy's arm.

 

\--

Ivy pulls away to get dressed.

 

-

"Ivy." Sebastian says, as he turns around.

 

-

Ivy ignores Sebastian.

 

-

"Are you going to talk to me?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

Ivy shrugs, as she walks away.

 

-

Sebastian nods to himself.

 

\---

Ivy starts digging through her suitcase. She isn't looking for anything, she just needs something to do.

 

-

Sebastian walks up behind Ivy, he wraps his arms around her waist, and he rests his head on Ivy's shoulder.

 

-

Ivy sighs, her heart feels heavy.

 

\--

Sebastian let's go of Ivy, and he turns her around.

 

-

Ivy furrows her brow at Sebastian. Her hands resting on Sebastian's arms.

 

-

Sebastian wraps his arms around Ivy, he smiles at her, and he pecks her lips.

 

-

Ivy doesn't react.

 

-

Sebastian gives Ivy another peck on the lips.

 

\--

Ivy fights the smile, wanting to form on her lips.

 

-

Sebastian notices, and he gives Ivy another peck.

 

-

Ivy can't help but smile.

 

-

"There she is." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes and her smile fades.

 

\--

Sebastian gives Ivy another peck on the lips.

 

-

Ivy smiles against Sebastian's lips.

 

\--

Sebastian starts peppering Ivy's face with kisses.

 

-

"Stop!" Ivy laughs, turning her face away.

 

-

Sebastian still tries kissing Ivy's face.

 

-

Ivy laughs as she turns her head from side to side.

 

-

Sebastian starts to laugh.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes at Sebastian, and she giggles.

 

\--

Sebastian kisses Ivy.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sebastian's neck.

 

-

Sebastian wraps his arms tighter around Ivy's waist.

 

-

Ivy giggles slightly against Sebastian's lips.

 

-

Sebastian smiles against Ivy's lips.

 

\--

Ivy parts her lips against Sebastian's.

 

-

Sebastian parts his lips along with Ivy. He slips his tongue into her mouth.

 

-

Ivy moans into Sebastian's mouth.

 

-

One of Sebastian's hands, slides down Ivy's back to her butt. Giving it a proper squeeze.

 

-

Ivy breaks the kiss as she laughs.

 

-

Sebastian rests his face, against Ivy's as he chuckles.

 

-

Ivy kisses Sebastian's cheek. A smile still present on her face.


	82. Are you joining me?

Sebastian pulls away from Ivy. He grabs Ivy's wrists, he starts walking backwards making Ivy walk with him, and then he sits on the bed.

 

-

Ivy sighs looking down at Sebastian. She knows he has some speech prepared.

 

-

Sebastian smiles and he pulls Ivy closer.

 

-

Ivy looks at the floor.

 

\--

"Hey." Sebastian lifts Ivy's chin.

 

-

Ivy meets Sebastian's eye.

 

-

"There's those beautiful brown eyes." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy turns her head, to hide her smile.

 

\---

"Do you want to join me for press?" Sebastian asks, holding Ivy's hands.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head.

 

\--

"Can we meet somewhere, throughout the day?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

Ivy looks at Sebastian confused.

 

-

"I've gotta be able to kiss you." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head, smiling slightly.

 

\---

Sebastian laughs as his hands move to Ivy's hips.

 

-

Ivy's anxiety starts up.

 

-

"Ivy we've talked about, having babies before." Sebastian begins.

 

-

Ivy tries to step away, but Sebastian tightens his grip.

 

-

"I want this as much as you do. I'm absolutely thrilled about this!" Sebastian says, as he stands up.

 

-

Ivy's heart races.

 

-

"Of course we're a cliché, that we're not married yet. People will start rumors about the engagement, and the pregnancy." Sebastian shakes his head. "But who the hell cares."

 

-

Ivy stares at Sebastian.

 

\--

"Ivy I'm not him... I know this will be a struggle up here." Sebastian pokes Ivy's forehead.

 

-

Ivy makes a face.

 

-

"But we'll work through it." Sebastian wraps Ivy in his arms again.

 

-

Ivy huffs as her eyes fill with tears.

 

-

"Hormones?" Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy nods as she laughs, and tears roll down her cheeks.

 

-

Sebastian wipes the tears from Ivy's face.

 

-

"I love you." Ivy smiles.

 

"I love you too." Sebastian smiles.


	83. Chubby Dumbling

"Can you just get ready now?" Ivy asks, the last of her tears roll down her face.

 

"What are you going to do today?" Sebastian asks, still holding Ivy.

 

"Most likely see a movie. Or whatever sight-seeing Lea wants." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Just be mindful of the press. They've seen you on TV with me. Chris is better about hiding Lea." Sebastian says, as he lets Ivy go.

 

\---

"Chris doesn't spoil things." Ivy teases, as she sits on the bed.

 

"Oh I haven't begun to spoil you yet!" Sebastian laughs, walking over to his suitcase.

 

"Oh really?" Ivy asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

"When that chubby dumpling, gets here. I'll drive you crazy, spoiling both of you." Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

\--

"Did you just nickname the baby?" Ivy asks, with a big smile.

 

"Maybe." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Is that what we're calling the baby?" Ivy asks giggling.

 

"Chubby dumpling?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Yep." Ivy giggles.

 

"Yeah, you like chubby babies." Sebastian nods.

 

\--

"That's not how I imagined, I'd get a chubby dumpling in my life." Ivy laughs, lying on her back. "I guess that gets you off the hook pal."

 

"Wait... Baby say that again." Sebastian laughs, as he walks over to the bed.

 

"Say what?" Ivy asks, sitting up.

 

"About the chubby dumpling." Sebastian laughs, as he sits on the bed. He holds up his phone to record, with Ivy behind him.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

\---

Sebastian looks at Ivy.

 

-

"Well..." Ivy says dramatically.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

-

"I wanted to turn you, into a chubby dumpling!" Ivy pokes Sebastian's cheek.

 

-

Sebastian blushes with a smile.

 

-

"Apparently, you had other ideas." Ivy teases, as she rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Are you mad?" Sebastian asks, looking at his phone.

 

"Oh no, I'm still getting my chubby dumpling." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Are you?" Sebastian asks, looking at Ivy.

 

"Yeah... Just not the way I expected!" Ivy huffs, pointing at herself.

 

"I love you." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Shut up you blue eyed bastard." Ivy smiles.

 

-

Sebastian wheezes as he laughs.

 

-

Ivy laughs at Sebastian's laughter.

 

\--

Sebastian posts the video to Instagram.

 

\---

"You really need to get ready." Ivy shakes her head, with a smile.

 

"I know, I know." Sebastian kisses Ivy.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss.

 

-

"Okay." Sebastian pulls away.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

\--

"I love you chubby dumpling." Sebastian kisses Ivy's stomach.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"I love you Baby." Sebastian kisses Ivy.

 

"I'm with you till the end of the line." Ivy smiles, kissing Sebastian.


	84. Chris and Lea's morning

Meanwhile over in Chris' hotel room. They're using a different "technique", to start their day.

 

\---

Chris lies on his back, he's smiling up at Lea.

 

-

Lea smiles biting her lower lip. She's rocking her hips at a steady rhythm.

 

\--

Chris' eyes close as his mouth opens. His hands firmly rest on Lea's hips.

 

-

Lea leans forward, placing a hand on Chris' chest, and she gets a different angle.

 

-

"Lea..." Chris moans.

 

-

Lea smiles as she starts rocking her hips faster.

 

\--

"Lea... God..." Chris moans, squeezing Lea's hips.

 

"Does that feel good?" Lea asks breathily.

 

-

Chris nods, his eyes still closed, and his fingers on the verge of bruising Lea's hips.

 

-

"Oh Chris..." Lea moans, dropping her head.

 

-

Lea's hair tickles Chris' body.

 

\--

Chris pushes his heels into the matters. He rolls over on top of Lea, never breaking their rhythm.

 

-

Lea pulls Chris down to her, and she kisses him.

 

-

Chris moans into Lea's mouth. He starts pumping his hips roughly into Lea.

 

\--

Lea pushes head against the pillows. She moans loudly, as she gets closer to her climax.

 

-

Chris stays close to Lea, he kisses her bare chest and neck. His hips still pumping roughly into Lea.

 

\--

Lea's stomach starts to tingle, and her toes start to curl.

 

-

Chris feels Lea's walls close around his member. He rides Lea through her climax.

 

-

Lea digs her nails into Chris' shoulders, her toes fully curled, and she releases a shameless moan.

 

-

Chris tries supporting himself with his arms. He pumps his hips a few more times. While he comes inside of Lea, and his energy is spent.

 

\---

Lea sighs, brushing her hair from her face. She's completely out of breath.

 

-

Chris' arms shake as he pulls out of Lea, he plops himself beside Lea, and he smiles at her.

 

-

Lea has one hand on her stomach, and the other on Chris' chest. Both of their bodies are glistening with sweat.

 

\--

Chris laughs breathlessly.

 

-

Lea hums as she lightly scratches Chris' chest.

 

-

"I'm glad you don't have to, shave or wax anymore." Lea smiles.

 

"Does that turn you on?" Chris asks, with a smirk.

 

"You always do." Lea smiles, with a nod.

 

-

Chris musters a little bit of strength. To sit up and kiss Lea.

 

-

Lea returns the kiss.


	85. Bucky and Steve = Sebastian and Ivy

Once everyone is ready, they meet up in the hotel lobby.

 

\--

The lobby is filled with reporters, handlers, cast members, and crew attached to the movie. Everyone has to be on their best behavior.

 

\---

"Don't do anything stupid." Sebastian says, as looks at the full lobby.

 

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Sebastian slowly turns to Ivy.

 

-

Ivy bites her lip to keep from giggling. She didn't mean to quote the movie.

 

\--

Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy starts to nervously blush.

 

-

"You're a punk." Sebastian giggles.

 

"Jerk." Ivy makes a face.

 

-

Sebastian sighs.

 

\--

"Did I not tell you, she's perfect for you?" Anthony says, popping up behind Ivy.

 

-

Ivy doubles over as she laughs.

 

-

"Okay, Anthony you don't have to brag." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

"Why didn't you marry her sooner?" Anthony asks, getting in Sebastian's face.

 

-

Ivy tries to stop laughing.

 

-

Sebastian looks away as he shakes his head.

 

-

"You should have a dozen kids already!" Anthony adds.

 

"I-I-I-" Sebastian laughs.

 

"Shame on you for making her wait." Anthony shakes his head.

 

"Anthony." Ivy snorts. "Stop."

 

\---

"By the way, wearing a hoodie and baseball cap. Is a lame disguise." Sebastian teases, hitting the brim of Ivy's hat.

 

"Hey I wasn't brainwashed. Nor did I over through the system for you." Ivy narrows her eyes.

 

"Oh... Shots fired." Anthony laughs.

 

"You think you're cute." Sebastian crosses his arms.

 

"Not really. Just wittier than you." Ivy teases.

 

-

Sebastian scoffs out a laugh.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"Kiss her." Anthony whispers.

 

-

Sebastian and Ivy laugh, as they look at each other.


	86. Lusting after

"So how you feeling ma?" Anthony asks Ivy.

 

"So far so good." Ivy shrugs.

 

-

Anthony nods as he turns to Sebastian.

 

\---

Ivy gasps and then she laughs at herself.

 

-

Sebastian and Anthony look at Ivy confused.

 

-

"Brie just walked by." Ivy blushes.

 

-

Anthony smiles.

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

\--

"Did someone say my name?" Brie asks, turning around.

 

"I did." Ivy sheepishly waves.

 

"I don't think we've met." Brie smiles, offering her hand.

 

"Obviously I know who you are." Ivy nervously laughs, shaking Brie's hand.

 

-

Brie smiles.

 

\--

"Brie this is my fiancée Ivy." Sebastian introduces Ivy.

 

"Nice to meet you." Brie smiles warmly.

 

"You too." Ivy smiles with a nod.

 

\--

"Brie you're someone else, my fiancée is lusting after." Sebastian states.

 

-

Brie stares at Ivy for a moment. Taken by surprise, from Sebastian's comment.

 

-

Ivy's smile fades and her heart drops.

 

-

Anthony slaps Sebastian's arm.

 

-

Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

Ivy stares at Sebastian, shocked and annoyed.

 

-

"Is it based solely on looks?" Brie asks, trying to lighten the situation.

 

"Uh..." Ivy's mind goes blank.

 

"She likes the strong-" Lea pops up flexing her arm. "And independent type."

 

-

Brie giggles.

 

-

"What she said." Ivy nods.

 

"Well I'll take that as a compliment." Brie smiles sweetly.

 

-

Ivy nervously laughs.

 

-

"You should. But if looks count, especially with your personality." Lea waves her hand around.

 

"She thinks you're cute." Anthony chimes in.

 

"Well thank you Ivy." Brie blushes.

 

-

Ivy nods.

 

\--

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Brie asks, a playful smile on her face.

 

"Sure." Ivy nods.

 

-

Brie smiles as she hugs Ivy.

 

-

Ivy nervously laughs, as she returns the hug.

 

-

"I think you're cute too." Brie whispers in Ivy's ear.

 

-

Ivy smiles as Brie pulls away.

 

\---

"Guys I'll see you at the conference hall." Brie nods to Anthony and Sebastian. "It was nice meeting you ivy."

 

"You too." Ivy nods as Brie walks away.

 

\--

"We should probably get going." Sebastian clears his throat.

 

-

Ivy turns around to face everyone.

 

-

"Yeah can't be late, or they'll fire us." Anthony jokes, rolling his eyes.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

\---

"I love you." Chris kisses Lea.

 

"Love you too." Lea smiles.

 

\--

"You be good." Tom says to Victoria.

 

"Don't spoil anything." Victoria rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Ivy looks at Sebastian.

 

-

"Punk." Sebastian looks at Ivy.

 

"Jerk." Ivy makes a face.

 

-

Sebastian kisses Ivy.

 

-

Ivy returns the kiss.


	87. Men are annoying

"What's the tea?" Lea asks, once the guys have left.

 

"Outside." Ivy sighs, heading towards the door.

 

-

Victoria and Lea follow Ivy.

 

\---

"Does the tea explain the awkward tension?" Victoria asks, as they step onto the sidewalk.

 

"Uh Sebastian outed me to basically a stranger." Ivy shrugs.

 

"What?" Lea asks, a little too loudly.

 

"He introduced me to Brie, and then told her I'm lusting for her." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Why would he do that?" Victoria asks.

 

"The hell if I know!" Ivy tosses her hands. "I've only been outed once before. A friend asked my orientation, and basically outed me to mom."

 

"I'm getting real tired of him right now. His weird behavior is pissing me off." Lea says annoyed.

 

"If it was supposed to be a joke. Or a 'ha-ha' funny moment. I would've liked to have been in on it. Or at least get to know Brie before that happened." Ivy shakes her head. Anxiety tears filling her eyes.

 

"But that isn't something you joke about." Victoria shakes her head.

 

"Have you met me? I make as many jokes as I can about it." Ivy snorts.

 

"I'm going to throat punch him." Lea crosses her arms.

 

"Not with press around." Ivy cringes.

 

"Fine." Lea rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Is Sebastian uncomfortable with your status?" Victoria asks.

 

"He's never said if he was. Normally I'm very up front about it... I mean depending how well I know the person." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Oh he's getting throat punched." Victoria nods.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

\---

"Okay we need something to do." Lea sighs.

 

"Wait what did Brie say to you?" Victoria asks.

 

"How do you know she-?" Ivy furrows her brow.

 

"Girl I'm not dumb." Victoria raises her eyebrows.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"Well?" Lea asks impatiently.

 

"She said she thinks I'm cute too." Ivy smiles.

 

"Oooh!" Victoria teases.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"Oh yeah Deb be hella jealous." Lea rolls her eyes.

 

"It's not like there's anything there." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"So? Men are stupid." Lea shrugs.

 

"Women aren't that bright either." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Touché." Victoria nods.

 

\--

"I really wish I had stayed home." Ivy pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

"But then we'd be bored, and I'd feel bad for hogging Anthony." Lea pouts.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

\---

"Anyway let's go window shop or something." Victoria claps her hands together.

 

"Yes let's go look." Lea nods, linking arms with Victoria and Ivy.

 

"Oh joy... Shopping." Ivy rolls her eyes.

 

"Shut up or I'm buying you a dress." Lea threatens.

 

-

Ivy and Victoria laugh.


	88. Anxiety

After two hours of window shopping and getting breakfast. The women head towards the conference hall.

 

\---

"Oh Lea..." Ivy looks at Lea.

 

"Yeah?" Lea nods.

 

"How was Chris this morning?" Ivy asks.

 

"Cool, calm, and collected." Lea shrugs.

 

-

Victoria giggles.

 

-

"No-no-no... How was he?" Ivy asks raising her eyebrows.

 

"How do you-?" Lea makes a face.

 

"I'm "glowing" because I'm pregnant. Girl you're glowing, because you got that D." Ivy laughs.

 

-

Lea blushes.

 

\--

"How was he?" Ivy asks.

 

"Cool, calm, and collected." Lea laughs.

 

"She doesn't kiss and tell." Victoria laughs.

 

"Would you kiss and tell about Tom?" Lea asks, looking at Victoria.

 

-

Victoria shrugs.

 

-

"Exactly." Lea states.

 

-

Ivy laughs.

 

-

"What about you giggles?" Lea asks, looking at Ivy.

 

"Um well the last time, was during his interview tour." Ivy tries to remember.

 

"Okay! Don't-! No! That's enough from you!" Lea stops Ivy.

 

"I mean you asked." Ivy laughs, with a shrug.

 

"Should've known." Lea shakes her head.

 

-

Ivy continues to laugh.

 

-

"Speak of the blue eyed devil." Victoria clears her throat.

 

-

Ivy and Lea look down the sidewalk.

 

\----

Sebastian's anxiety has been, overwhelming him since he woke up. Knowing today is nothing but back to back interviews. Isn't helping the situation.

 

\--

Somehow Chris has managed, to be cool under pressure. While Sebastian silently struggles.

 

\---

After two hours of interviews to start the day. The group gets a ten minute break, before the next interview.

 

-

Sebastian decides to step outside, for some fresh air to calm down. His hands are sweating, his heart is racing, and he feels overwhelmed by the smallest thing.

 

\--

"Hi my love." A familiar voice says.

 

-

Sebastian turns around, to see Ivy behind him.

 

\--

The timing couldn't be any more perfect.

 

\--

Ivy can see Sebastian's anxiety. Even though he tries to mask it well.

 

-

Sebastian smiles crookedly.

 

\--

Ivy opens her arms with a smile. She gestures for him to come closer.

 

-

Sebastian sighs relieved, as he hugs Ivy tightly.

 

-

"You okay my love?" Ivy asks, whispering in Sebastian's ear.

 

-

Sebastian tightens his grip on Ivy. His hands only mildly sweating, his heart getting to its regular beat, and his focus only on Ivy.

 

-

Ivy sighs as she holds Sebastian. Having anxiety herself, Ivy understands how hard things can get.

 

\--

"I love you." Ivy whispers in Sebastian's ear.

 

-

Sebastian nuzzles his face into Ivy's hair. His arms are tight around Ivy's midsection. He's irrationally afraid, that he's going to lose her.

 

-

"Hey I'm not turning to dust or anything." Ivy jokes.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles slightly.

 

-

Ivy leans back to kiss Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian pushes Ivy's baseball cap up to return the kiss.


	89. Throat punch

"Can I throat punch him now?" Lea asks, making Ivy laugh.

 

"Throat punch who?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"You stupid!" Lea crosses her arms.

 

"What?" Sebastian looks at Ivy.

 

-

Ivy looks away from Sebastian.

 

-

"What did I do now?" Sebastian asks confused.

 

"Hey Brie, this is my fiancé. Oh by the way, she's lusting after you." Lea rolls her eyes.

 

-

Sebastian hangs his head.

 

-

"Sound familiar now?" Lea asks.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head at himself.

 

\--

"Do you have an issue with her status or something?" Victoria asks.

 

"Uh-" Sebastian tries to speak.

 

"If you have an issue with her status. You shouldn't have asked her to marry you." Lea shrugs.

 

"Or continued to date her." Victoria adds.

 

-

Sebastian looks at Ivy, but she refuses to look at him.

 

-

"Not to mention, you shouldn't have knocked her up." Lea shrugs. "Just saying."

 

"Lea-" Sebastian sighs.

 

\--

"Okay you know what, we need to get back to the hotel." Ivy stops the conversation.

 

-

Lea rolls her eyes at Ivy.

 

-

"I'll catch up with you guys." Ivy nods.

 

"Come on." Lea touches Victoria's arm.

 

-

Victoria and Lea turn around and they head back to the hotel.

 

\---

"Are you going to be okay?" Ivy asks, turning to Sebastian.

 

"Ivy I'm-" Sebastian tries to apologize.

 

"I don't need to hear it. Okay save it." Ivy cuts him off.

 

-

Sebastian sighs.

 

-

"Just finish your interview. When you're done, I'll deal with you myself." Ivy states.

 

-

Sebastian nods.

 

\--

"Go before someone comes looking for you." Ivy says, before she walks away.

 

"I love you." Sebastian says.

 

"I love you 3000." Ivy looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Sebastian smiles.

 

\---

"Here she comes." Lea says, as Ivy catches up with them.

 

"Hey." Ivy sighs.

 

"Why exactly couldn't I-?" Lea starts to ask.

 

"I'll deal with him." Ivy shakes her head.

 

"Boring." Lea groans.

 

"If I see it necessary. I'll let you throat punch him." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Thank you." Lea smiles.

 

-

Victoria giggles.

 

\--

"So now what?" Lea asks.

 

"We watch a movie." Ivy smiles.

 

"Which one?" Victoria asks.

 

"You'll see." Ivy giggles.


	90. Losers

With the sun setting, the boys return to the hotel. Anthony makes sure they all go to Chris' room.

 

\---

"Anthony I don't see-" Sebastian laughs as he's the first one in the door.

 

"A singer in a smokey room." Lea starts to sing.

 

-

Sebastian stops in the doorway.

 

-

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume." Lea continues to sing.

 

\--

"Move Seabass! Damn!" Anthony pushes him aside. Allowing Chris and Tom in the room.

 

\--

"For a smile they can share the night. It's goes on and on and on and on." Lea giggles.

 

-

Chris looks at the TV, and then he starts to chuckles.

 

-

"Strangers... waitin'..." Lea copies Chris' fist bumps. "Up and down the boulevard..."

 

\--

Ivy and Victoria start laughing.

 

\--

Tom looks at the TV confused, he sees a phone set up to record, and then he looks back at the women.

 

\---

"Oh! Oh!" Ivy nudges Lea.

 

-

Lea rolls her eyes.

 

\--

On the movie Chris' character, Jensen. "Exposes" himself to women on the elevator. In the moment he says Ivy's favorite line, "You liking the angle of the dangle?"

 

\--

"You liking the angle of that dangle Lea?" Ivy smirks at Lea.

 

-

Anthony laughs loudly.

 

-

Lea slaps Ivy.

 

-

Chris blushes.

 

-

"Worth it!" Ivy laughs.

 

-

Victoria throws her head back as she laughs.

 

-

"Wow..." Tom says wide eyed.

 

"Hey! That's the mother of my chubby dumpling!" Sebastian says offended.

 

-

Lea doubles over laughing.

 

-

"Thanks Bucky." Ivy giggles. "My hero."

 

-

Sebastian chuckles.

 

\--

"Here it comes! Here it comes!" Victoria taps Ivy's and Lea's shoulders.

 

\---

"A singer in a smokey room!" The women belt out collectively.

 

\--

The guys laugh as they separately, take out their phones to record it.

 

\--

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume!" Lea dramatically whips her hair around.

 

\--

Ivy tries ducking away from Lea.

 

\--

"For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on!" Lea and Ivy mock Chris' fist pumps.

 

\--

Victoria struggles to keep up with the words.

 

\--

"Strangers... waiting... up and down the boulevard..." Ivy and Lea sing to each other.

 

\---

" _FREEZE_!" A cop in the movie shouts.

 

\--

Ivy and Lea hold up finger guns.

 

-

Chris starts to laugh.

 

\--

"I'm warning you. I am a lethal killing machine." Ivy and Lea say together. "There was a secret government experiment."

 

\--

Chris shakes his head.

 

\--

"They did stuff to me... Ssspooky stuff." Ivy and Lea giggle.

 

\--

Sebastian laughs.

 

\--

"Anal stuff." Lea snorts.

 

\--

Chris cringes.

 

\--

"Turned me into a dangerous telekinetic." Ivy and Lea say together. "As the ancient Tibetan philosophy States. Don't start none... Don't be none..."

 

\--

Tom giggles.

 

\--

" _Telekinetic your way out of this_." The movie says.

 

\---

"Don't stop believin'." Victoria and Ivy sing.

 

"Hold on to that feeling." Ivy laughs.

 

"Street lights people." Victoria sings.

 

\--

Ivy and Lea shoot at the invisible cops with their finger guns.

 

\--

"Face down. Or I'll make your heart stop beating with my mind." Lea says in a gravelly voice.

 

\--

Anthony laughs with a shake of his head.

 

\--

"Don't stop believin'." The women sing together. "Hold on..."

 

-

The women start laughing once the scene is over.


	91. Chris' first love

"You guys are too cute." Anthony chuckles.

 

\--

Lea skips up to Chris and she giggles.

 

-

Chris continues blush, he puts his phone away, and he thinks back to the first time he fell in love with Lea.

 

\----

 ** _Back in 2016_** after a long day of filming. Anthony takes Tom, Chris, and Sebastian over to Lea's house.

 

\--

"Come on Tom, Lea isn't going to fight you." Anthony says, as he escorts the men inside.

 

-

Laughter can be heard from the kitchen.

 

-

Chris smiles to himself, when he hears Lea's laugh.

 

-

"Come on lover boy." Anthony teases.

 

-

Chris blushes with a slight chuckle.

 

\--

"Looks like they had a party." Tom comments. Noticing melting ice cream in the living room, empty bottles of pop on the floor, and popcorn everywhere.

 

-

Anthony laughs as he's the first person in the kitchen.

 

\---

"Huh!" Someone grunts.

 

"Heads up!" Anthony ducks.

 

"What?" Sebastian asks. Then he's hit in the face with brownie batter.

 

"Oh no Seb!" Anthony says, as he starts to laugh.

 

"What happened?" Chris asks, cautiously entering the kitchen.

 

\--

Lea's doubled over laughing, whisk in hand covered in brownie batter, and she's the guilty party.

 

-

Victoria is sitting at the table, trying not to choke on her ice cream, and trying not to snort as she laughs.

 

-

Ivy sits on the counter, mouth full of pop, and a hand over her mouth as she struggles to laugh.

 

\--

"Cute." Sebastian nods, wiping batter off his face.

 

-

Ivy gets down from the counter, she dampens a washcloth, and she walks over to Sebastian.

 

-

"Sorry Deb." Lea laughs. "Anthony scared the hell out of me."

 

"I'm sure he did." Sebastian nods.

 

"Here." Ivy says, as she starts cleaning Sebastian's face.

 

"Thanks." Sebastian sighs.

 

\--

"I have babies cleaner than you." Ivy teases.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

-

"Funny." Sebastian says.

 

\--

"Nice shot Lea." Tom laughs, as he sits beside Victoria at the table.

 

\---

"What are you guys even doing?" Chris asks, as Lea pours her batter into a pan.

 

"Just hanging out." Ivy shrugs, as she gets the last of the batter off Sebastian.

 

"Yeah you like my PJs?" Lea asks, showing off her pink stitch pants. "I just grabbed whatever clean shirt I had."

 

"They're cute." Chris smiles.

 

"Thanks." Lea smiles, flipping her hair and giving Chris a playful wink.

 

-

Chris blushes as he smiles. His heart flutters slightly.

 

\--

Lea carries the pan over to the oven, she puts it in the oven, and then she sets the timer.

 

-

"So what are you guys up to?" Ivy asks, bumping Lea as she walks past her.

 

"Just got done filming. I figured the guys wanted to see you." Anthony smiles.

 

"A heads up would've been nice." Ivy shrugs, feeling self-conscious in her shorts.

 

"Says you. I could've put on cuter pants." Lea scoffs.

 

"Oh come on, you both look good." Chris shrugs.

 

-

Ivy and Lea look at each other.

 

-

"I like a girl who wears, something casual." Chris sighs.

 

'Oh my God.' Lea mouths to Ivy.

 

"I'm going to go scream. Excuse me." Ivy snorts, as she leaves the room.

 

\--

Chris takes Ivy's place beside Lea.

 

-

"Hey handsome." Lea playfully winks, with a giggle.

 

-

Chris chuckles, he knows he's completely smitten with Lea.

 

-

"Hi." Chris chuckles.


	92. Sebastian's first love

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\----_ **

Ivy laughs as she walks up to Sebastian.

 

-

"You guys never fail, to do something crazy." Sebastian smiles.

 

"You know us." Ivy shrugs.

 

\--

"You look tired." Sebastian comments, reaching for Ivy.

 

"I could say the same about you." Ivy counters, dodging Sebastian's hand.

 

"Should we go back to our room?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

Ivy nods as she tries to fight her yawn.

 

-

"Come on." Sebastian chuckles.

 

\--

"See you later ma." Anthony kisses Ivy's temple.

 

"Later." Ivy smiles.

 

\--

"Deb we need to talk about, that chubby dumpling thing later. Just so you know." Lea says, as Sebastian and Ivy leave.

 

-

Ivy giggles.

 

-

"I'll keep that in mind." Sebastian nods.

 

\---

Ivy doesn't wait for Sebastian. As she makes her way to their room, that's just down the hall from Chris.

 

\--

Sebastian sighs as he watches Ivy, who's lost in her own little world.

 

-

Ivy runs her fingers along the hotel wall, to feel the textured wall paper. She looks up at the ceiling tiles as she walks.

 

\--

Sebastian laughs to himself. Making Ivy stop and turn around.

 

-

"What?" Ivy asks, as Sebastian catches up with her.

 

"Nothing." Sebastian smiles.

 

"Okay." Ivy makes a face at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian puts his arm around Ivy's waist, he's happy to spend the rest of his life with her, and he thinks back to the first time he fell in love with her.

 

\----

**_Back in 2016._ **

 

**_\--_ **

"A heads up would've been nice." Ivy shrugs, feeling self-conscious in her shorts.

 

"Says you. I could've put on cuter pants." Lea scoffs.

 

"Oh come on, you both look good." Chris shrugs.

 

-

Ivy and Lea look at each other.

 

-

"I like a girl who wears, something casual." Chris sighs.

 

'Oh my God.' Lea mouths to Ivy.

 

"I'm going to go scream. Excuse me." Ivy snorts, as the leaves the room.

 

\--

Anthony looks at Sebastian, as Ivy walks into the living room.

 

-

Sebastian nods and then he follows Ivy.

 

\---

Ivy plops down on the couch in the living room, she grabs a pillow, and she holds the pillow tightly over her face for a few minutes.

 

-

The couch dips beside Ivy.

 

\--

Ivy places the pillow on her lap, she crosses her legs, and she casually smiles at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian looks at Ivy slightly confused.

 

\--

"Hi." Ivy smiles.

 

"Hi." Sebastian nods.

 

"You're cute." Ivy giggles.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles slightly flustered.

 

-

Ivy starts to laugh.

 

-

"Thanks?" Sebastian nervously laughs.

 

"You're welcome." Ivy smiles.

 

\---

"Is that my shirt?" Sebastian asks, noticing Ivy's appearance.

 

-

Ivy looks down at what she's wearing.

 

\--

Ivy put her hair in a lazy ponytail, she's wearing boy shorts, and one of Sebastian's shirts he left at her house.

 

\--

"Oh yep that's definitely yours." Ivy nods, forgetting she had it on.

 

-

Sebastian shakes his head.

 

-

"Do you want it back?" Ivy asks, looking up at Sebastian.

 

"No. You look better in it than I do." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Ivy rolls her eyes as she laughs, and she turns her head away to hide her blush.

 

-

Sebastian smiles as his heart melts.

 

\--

Ivy holds up her hand, to the side of her face. To pretend like she can't see Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles as he pulls Ivy's hand down, he intertwines his fingers with Ivy's, and Ivy playfully glares at Sebastian as her blush gets deeper.


	93. Spider sense

**_Current day_ **

 

**_\----_ **

"Hey Victoria, you better go to separate hotel rooms!" Lea teases.

 

-

Victoria wiggles her eyebrows at Lea.

 

-

"No! I will beat the fuck out of you!" Lea holds up her fist.

 

"Spicy." Victoria smirks, as Tom takes her hand.

 

"I swear to God!" Lea tries not to laugh.

 

-

Tom laughs as he pulls Victoria out of Lea and Chris' hotel room.

 

\---

"Well that was fun." Victoria says, as they enter the hallway.

 

"How come I didn't know you could sing?" Tom asks.

 

"I can't..." Victoria shakes her head.

 

"I thought it was quite nice." Tom shrugs.

 

"Yeah okay..." Victoria rolls her eyes.

 

-

Tom sighs as they walk to their separate rooms.

 

\--

Victoria let's go of Tom's hand, and she starts skipping down the hall.

 

-

Tom laughs as he thinks about the first time. He realized he was developing feelings for Victoria.

 

\----

**_Back in 2016_ **

 

**_\---_ **

Victoria is sitting at the table, trying not to choke on her ice cream, and trying not to snort as she laughs.

 

-

Ivy sits on the counter, mouth full of pop, and a hand over her mouth as she struggles to laugh.

 

-

"Cute." Sebastian nods, wiping batter off his face.

 

-

Ivy gets down from the counter, she dampens a washcloth, and she walks over to Sebastian.

 

-

"Sorry Deb." Lea laughs. "Anthony scared the hell out of me."

 

"I'm sure he did." Sebastian nods.

 

"Here." Ivy says, as she starts cleaning Sebastian's face.

 

"Thanks." Sebastian sighs.

 

"I have babies cleaner than you." Ivy teases.

 

-

Lea giggles.

 

-

"Funny." Sebastian says.

 

"Nice shot Lea." Tom laughs, as he sits beside Victoria at the table.

 

\--

"Hey bby." Victoria smirks, spooning more ice cream.

 

"Hey." Tom smiles.

 

"Do you want some?" Victoria offers.

 

"No that's okay." Tom shakes his head.

 

-

Victoria shrugs and she takes a bite of her ice cream.

 

-

"So what are you guys doing?" Tom asks.

 

"We were watching Marvel movies, eating junk food, and then Lea wanted to bake something." Victoria says.

 

"Sounds about right." Tom nods, looking at the adults.

 

\--

Victoria looks at Tom, then she looks down at her ice cream, and she perfectly times it.

 

-

"Vic-" Tom closes his eyes.

 

-

Victoria covers her mouth as she laughs.

 

-

Tom sighs as ice cream melts down his face.

 

-

"You were saying?" Victoria giggles.

 

-

Tom wipes the ice cream off his face.

 

-

"Well I'm sure if you licked-" Tom starts to sarcastically say.

 

-

Victoria stands up, she leans over to Tom, and she licks his face.

 

-

Tom stares at Victoria as she sits down.

 

-

Victoria laughs at Tom's reaction.

 

-

"Did you just lick my face?" Tom asks shocked.

 

"You taste delicious." Victoria giggles.

 

"You're such a weirdo!" Tom laughs.

 

"Thanks bby." Victoria giggles.

 

"What did I get myself into?" Tom smiles with a shake of his head.

 

"A really great friend group, that's made up of some spicy people, and it's too late to leave now." Victoria states with a smile.

 

"I think I fancy staying anyway." Tom smiles at Victoria.

 

-

A rag hits Tom in the face.

 

-

Victoria sits back as she laughs.

 

-

"Who did that?" Tom asks, looking at Lea, Chris, and Anthony.

 

"Keep it in your pants!" Lea snaps.

 

"He wasn't even-!" Victoria tries to defend.

 

"I saw the way he was looking at you!" Lea shakes her head.

 

-

Victoria rolls her eyes.

 

\----

**_Current day_ **

 

**_\---_ **

"Hey Earth to Tom Holladay!" Victoria knocks on Tom's head.

 

"What?" Tom jumps.

 

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie together?" Victoria makes a face.

 

"Oh yeah... Sure!" Tom nods.

 

"Your room's closer." Victoria shrugs.

 

"Right." Tom says, as he pulls out his key card.


	94. I don't know

Sebastian and Ivy return to their hotel room.

 

\---

Sebastian walks to his suitcase, to change for bed.

 

-

Ivy stands by the door. Debating over the words that have been eating at her all day.

 

\--

"Ivy you okay?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

Ivy looks up to see Sebastian looking at her.

 

-

Sebastian's holding a pair of sweats balled up in his hand.

 

\--

"Sebastian sit down please." Ivy takes in a deep breath.

 

"Okay." Sebastian sits on the bed.

 

-

Ivy walks up to Sebastian, she's nervous about what she has to say.

 

-

"What's up?" Sebastian asks, shrugging.

 

"Do you have a problem, with me being bisexual?" Ivy asks boldly.

 

-

Sebastian stares at Ivy wide eyed, and then he blinks a few times.

 

-

"You almost seem to classify me, as some sort of cheater. Or that at any time, I'd cheat on you." Ivy shrugs.

 

"Ivy I never-" Sebastian laughs slightly.

 

"You got pissed about Chadwick. When you were going to do this press thing." Ivy states annoyed.

 

-

Sebastian looks away for a second.

 

-

"And with Brie, you got weird again! "You're someone my fiancée is lusting after". Really Sebastian? I just met her and that's what you tell her?" Ivy raises her voice.

 

"It was supposed to be a joke." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"A joke? Am I a joke to you?" Ivy asks angrily.

 

"No Ivy of course not!" Sebastian stands up.

 

"You should've told me. That being with a bisexual, bothers you." Ivy states, stepping back.

 

"Ivy I never said-!" Sebastian tries to defend.

 

"You sure act like it does!" Ivy says angrily. "I was honest from the beginning. I don't understand why you couldn't be."

 

-

Sebastian sighs.

 

-

"If you didn't want to actually, stay together. You should've told me!" Ivy yells, her anger getting the better of her.

 

"Okay maybe it does!" Sebastian snaps.

 

"What?" Ivy asks weakly, her heart breaking.

 

-

Sebastian turns away from Ivy.

 

-

Ivy stares at Sebastian.

 

-

"It's not that I think you'd cheat on me." Sebastian says, looking at Ivy.

 

"Then what?" Ivy asks.

 

"Obviously I'm not the best fiancée. So what would stop you, from getting with someone else?" Sebastian shrugs.

 

"Excuse me?" Ivy asks annoyed. "I'm dedicated to one person. Why would I want someone else? Why would I even consider someone else?"

 

"Because I can't help, that in the back of my head. You could leave and find someone else. You have options obviously..." Sebastian tosses his hands.

 

"First of all, Brie is straight as far as I know. Secondly, Chadwick is dating someone. Even if they were interested, single, or lesbian/bisexual. Why would you think, I'd give you up?" Ivy laughs at the idiotic idea.

 

"Because I didn't have to..." Sebastian stops himself.

 

"You never dealt with, my bisexuality did you?" Ivy asks, her face dropping.

 

-

Sebastian looks down.

 

-

"Were you-? Have you been in denial or something?" Ivy asks angrily.

 

"I don't know." Sebastian admits.

 

"So you are uncomfortable with it. Aren't you?" Ivy asks, her heart hurting.

 

"Ivy I don't-" Sebastian looks at her.

 

"Don't you say you don't know! Obviously you know! Just be honest with me!" Ivy shouts.

 

"I honestly don't know." Sebastian shrugs.

 

-

Ivy shakes her head, her eyes tear up, and she looks down at her hands.

 

-

"Ivy don't." Sebastian looks down at her hands.

 

-

Ivy wiggles her ring off, and then she looks at it.

 

-

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asks.

 

"I don't know!" Ivy snaps, throwing the ring at Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian watches the ring land on the bed behind him, he frantically grabs it, and he turns around to see the hotel door closing.

 

-

"Dammit..." Sebastian's knees buckle and he falls to the floor.


End file.
